Les Petits Potins de Parvati Patil
by kumi-no-kotoba
Summary: Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur les potins sorciers sans jamais avoir osé le demander… Abonnez-vous et recevez chaque semaine un bulletin exclusif des derniers ragots dans votre boîte à hiboux ! (Parce que même les sorciers ont droit à leurs commérages!) (Suite d'OS sous formes d'articles de journaux)
1. Page 1

_Petit délire avec DelfineNotPadfoot... Juste pour votre plaisir, les amis!_

* * *

Parvati Patil n'avait jamais rien su faire d'autre que de cancaner durant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard. Aussi, c'est avec une surprise certaine qu'elle s'était vu offrir le poste de rédactrice en chef des faits divers dans _la Gazette du Sorcier_.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Parvati, avait souri le directeur de La Gazette, Barnabas Cuffe.

Et c'est ainsi que naquirent « les petits potins de Parvati Patil ». Histoires de cœur, tentatives de corruption, assassinats, faits divers… Tout était minutieusement relaté par cette reporter digne de la plus grande journaliste qui a maintenant pris sa retraite, Rita Skeeter.

* * *

Bienvenue, chers lecteurs ! Que s'est-il passé chez nos amis sorciers ?

Au sommaire de l'actualité cette semaine :

Edition du 5 Avril 2013 : Page 2

- Scoop : De l'eau dans le gaz chez les Potter ?

- La S.A.L.E. : enfin un local !

- Speed-dating : McGonagall au rapport !

- Interview exclusive : le célèbre avocat, Drago Malefoy

Edition du 10 Avril 2013 : Page 3

- Scoop : Cho et Harry ?!

- Scandale : Trafic d'organes pour Yaxley ! (Charlie Weasley, dragons)

- Le trophée de Luna Lovegood enfin dévoilé au public !

- L'hydromel de Rosmerta gagne le titre de meilleur hydromel au monde

- Interview exclusive : Blaise Zabini, un séducteur qui s'assume

- Pub : La nouvelle invention de Madame Guipure : les boutons qui s'attachent tout seul

Edition du 17 Avril 2013 : Page 4

- Scoop : Fricotage entre Ginny et Drago !

- L'épreuve ultime du Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers : Teddy remporte !

- Harry Potter : conduite en état d'ébriété (dément les propos)

- Interview exclusive : Le petit-fils de Voldemort « Mon père, ce héros au sourire si doux »

- Pub : Collection des Chocogrenouilles et Collection des dents de Basilic

Edition du 24 Avril 2013 : Page 5

- Scoop : Trelawney et Tom : le début d'une idylle ?

- Justice : Le courrier sorcier anonyme tombe l'anonymat !

- Le tournoi des Trois-Sorciers devient le Tournoi des Six-Sorciers

- Psychothérapie obligée pour la réinsertion des mangemorts en société !

- Interview exclusive : Les révélations de Cho Chang

- Pub : Le Spa de Pansy Parkinson

Edition du 28 Avril 2013 : Page 6

- Scoop : Hermione Granger se sépare de Ron Weasley !

- Attentat suspect au Chaudron Baveur

- Azkaban : les Détraqueurs font la grève

- Interview exclusive : Le mariage soudain de Luna Lovegood

- Pub : Le nouveau restaurant d'Eddie Carmichael

Edition du 3 mai 2013 : Page 7

- Scoop : Divorce explosif chez les Malefoy !

- Sainte Mangouste : colis piégés suite à l'attentat !

- La communauté des mangemorts demande un nouveau chef

- Dennis Crivey : tout lui sourit !

- S.A.L.E. : le trésorier s'enfuit avec le butin !

- Interview exclusive : Minerva McGonagall, une retraitée épanouie !

- Pub : Cours par correspondance de Neville Londubat

Edition du 8 mai 2013 : Page 8

- Scoop : Rogue et Trelawney ?!

- Un nouveau chez les Aurors : Ronald Weasley !

- Attentat au Chaudron Baveur : Rodolphus Lestrange suspecté

- Ginny : « Non, Harry n'est pas le père de mon enfant. »

- Interview exclusive : Hagrid, ce gaillard au cœur d'artichaut

- Pub : Les Sombrals d'Hagrid en vente !

Edition du 15 mai 2013 : Page 9

- Scoop : Dolores Ombrage en petite tenue !

- SOS mari battu : Neville vs. Hannah

- Coup de théâtre au magenmagot : Fudge et les chocolats suisses

- Coupe de Quidditch : Viktor Krum toujours au top !

- Harry Potter donne son accord pour écrire sa biographie

- Interview exclusive : les grosses bourdes de Théodore Nott

- Pub : la papeterie de Dean Thomas recycle !

Edition du 22 mai 2013 : Page 10

- Scoop : Ginny et Krum !

- Scoop : Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy vu ensemble !

- La Société Protectrice des Chats passée au peigne fin !

- S.A.L.E. : gros complot pour petits elfes

- Lavande Brown reprend la boutique de Mme Pieddodu

- Interview exclusive : Cormac McLaggen

- Pub : La S.A.L.E. recrute !

Edition du 29 mai 2013 : Page 11

- Scoop : « Oui, Viktor est l'homme de ma vie et le père de mon fils ! »

- Lucius Malefoy : « J'ai sauvé un moldu, mais j'ai pas fait exprès »

- Nouveau témoin contre Hannah Abbot : Terry Boot avoue !

- Fair-Harry : le nouveau jour férié en l'honneur des Lupin

- Winky fait son entrée aux Trois-Balais

- Interview exclusive : Les aveux d'Androméda Tonks

- Grande Foire-à-tout : Le manoir Malefoy vous accueille dimanche !

Edition du 5 juin 2013 : Page 12

- Scoop : Ronald Weasley retrouve l'amour auprès de Lavande Brown

- Duel : Hermione Granger vs. Astoria Greengrass

- Justice : Harry aurait demandé à Rodolphus de supprimer Cho ?!

- Drago Malefoy : un rebelle tatoué ?

- Diggory ressuscité ?!

- Nouvelle vie pour l'Ordre du Phénix

- Interview exclusive : Teddy et son trophée Tête-de-Voldemort

- En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard

- Pub : L'Ordre du Phénix recrute !

Edition du 12 juin 2013 : page 13

- COMMUNIQUE: Affaire Abbot : Hannah attaque la Gazette pour diffamation

- Scoop : Harry et… Drago ?!

- Rabastan Lestrange décide de faire fortune dans les bonbons

- Décontamination dans la forêt interdite : les centaures manifestent

- Percy Weasley ouvre un bar punk

- Charity Party au Chaudron Baveur : les Greengrass à l'honneur

- Interview exclusive : Parvati se dévoile pour vous !

- En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard

- Pub : les surprenants tapas de Marietta Edgecombe

- Et des Bonus!

Edition du 19 juin 2013 : page 14

- Scoop : Viktor Krum en pince pour Katie Bell !

- Drago Malefoy ouvre son restaurant: « Les délicieux Sandwichs de Drago Malefoy »

- Une course de Scroutts à Pétard dans les rues moldues de Londres ?

- Cho Chang crie au suicide : une tentative pour sauver Harry Potter ?

- Libertinage commercial pour Minerva McGonagall !

- Xenophilius Lovegood, fondateur du nouveau parti « écologie tant qu'on peut »

- Interview exclusive : Cédric Diggory, un revenant poussiéreux

- En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard

- Pub : Recherche bellâtre pour séduire ces dames !

Edition du 26 juin 2013 : page 15

- Scoop : Rogue et Sybille : le mariage enfin attendu !

- Ginny Weasley arrêtée pour tentative d'assassinat à coup de poêle à frire

- Romilda Vane accusée de contrefaçon

- Les dossiers cachés de Lavande Brown : elle travaille dans un sexshop !

- Empoisonnement : les bonbons de Rabastan Lestrange font mouche !

- La Chèvre Ensorcelée by Minerva et Abelforth

- Interview exclusive : Bellatrix « Sang-pur et fière de l'être »

- En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard

- Pub : la nouvelle ligne de vêtements de Bellatrix

Edition du 4 juillet 2013 : page 16 

- Scoop : Hermione et Drago : c'est officiel !

- Hospitalisation à Ste Mangouste : le parti mangemort pris en faute

- Les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue : trop de conservateurs ? Pas aux normes ?

- Cho Change ouvre un orphelinat

- Affaire des chocosuisses : encore une tête tombe !

- Scandale chez Madame Pieddodu : Ron, Harry et une table de billard

- Interview exclusive : Padma Patil, une sœur qui en a sur le cœur !

- En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard

- Pub : Le Salon de Melinda Bobbin

Edition du 10 juillet 2013 : page 17

- Epidémie de dragoncelle : protégez-vos enfants !

- Scoop : Ginny et Viktor se séparent

- Pomfresh et Tom le patron du Chaudron Baveur ?

- Dobby ouvre le premier magasin tenu par un elfe de maison (chaussettes)

- Scandale : Legilimens & co doit reprendre tout son stock de Miroirs du Risèd

- Hannah Abbott reprend du service !

- Interview exclusive : Lucius, tout simplement

- En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard

- Pub : Ne manquez pas la nouvelle invention de George Weasley : le nouvel IPotter 4

Edition du 17 juillet 2013 : page 18

- Scoop : Harry lui dit « Reviens ! »

- Scandale : Démantèlement d'un réseau de prostitution vélane : Madame Maxime en garde-à-vue

- Les élections approchent : Teddy Lupin entre en politique !

- Les elfes de maison dévergondés par Hermione Granger et Luna Lovegood

- Les bizarr'sister en tournée chez les moldus

- Padma Patil et Cormac McLaggen : voyage en catimini ?

- Interview exclusive : Astoria, « je suis une femme libérée »

- En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard

- Pub : Astoria voyance

Edition du 24 juillet 2013 : page 19

- Scoop : les révélations de Viktor Krum !

- Kate et les Weasley : une famille insoupçonnée !

- Nouveau directeur à Poudlard : Neville au poste !

- Lucius Malefoy retrouvé en Cornouailles

- Severus Rogue et Sybille Trelawney adoptent !

- Albus et Elphias : un mariage secret ?

- Interview exclusive : Gilderoy Lockhart, amnésique et fier de l'être

- En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard

- Pub : Fleur Delacour vous propose de remonter le temps !

Edition du 31 Juillet 2013 : page 20 (spécial Harry Potter)

- Exclusivité : extrait de la biographie d'Harry Potter

- Scoop : Harry et Ginny : ça redémarre !

- Scoop : Ginny Weasley accouche de triplés !

- Harry promu Directeur du Département des Aurors !

- Interview exclusive : Harry Potter, un homme de cœur

- 20 choses que vous n'auriez jamais pu imaginer sur Harry Potter !

- En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard

- Pub : Cours de DFCM by Harry Potter

Edition du 7 août 2013 : page 21

- Scoop ! Enfin la vérité sur les enfants de Ginny : des difficultés pour Drago

- Scoop : Un enfant chez les Rogue !

- Scandale : la potion pour rajeunir traînée en justice !

- Les gadgets moldus à la dernière mode : Lucius & Arthur

- Le magasin de Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux en rénovation

- Fenrir Greyback gourmet ou gourmand ?

- Interview exclusive : Narcissa Malefoy, tout simplement

- En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard

- Pub : Millicent Bulstrode et son cabinet de kiné !

Edition du 14 août 2013 : page 22

- COMMUNIQUE : Harry Potter : négociations houleuses auprès des vampires

- Scoop : Mariage princier mais épique chez les Malefoy

- Les élections arrivent !

- Reconversion de Blaise Zabini

- Scandale : Chourave dans le détournement de Bulobulb

- Médecine : Progrès incontestable pour les Londubat

- Interview exclusive : Bill Weasley, directeur de la banque de Gringotts

- En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard

- Pub : Le Calendrier de Dennis Crivey!

Edition du 21 août 2013 : page 23

- Communiqué : nouvelle émission !

- Scoop : Ginny et sa dépression

- Ex aequo pour le premier ministre pour les sorciers : Teddy ou Héloïse ?

- Lune de miel pour Drago et Hermione

- Graup fait ses premiers pas dans le monde sorcier

- Géromine, le secret de Rita Skeeter (fille cachée)

- Fleur Delacour sauvée par la grâce !

- Interview exclusive : Lee Jordan, un nouveau membre dans l'équipe !

- En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard

- Pub : Nouveaux parfums pour les Dragées Surprise !

Edition du 28 août 2013 : page 24

- La bombe : Granger avec Neville ?

- Héloïse Midgen, première femme élue !

- Abandon de la décontamination de la forêt interdite

- Daphné Greengrass commerciale sa propre bière !

- Anthony Goldstein : un petit rat d'opéra ?

- Audit sanitaire pour Le Fin Gourmet !

- Interview exclusive : Scorpius, un rebelle au Sang-Pur !

- En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard

- Voulez-vous danser sur un air de country avec Le Choixpeau magique ?

- Pub : Le ballet d'Anthony et Ludmila !

Edition du 4 septembre 2013 : page 25

- Scoop : Demande forcée pour Ron : Pansy Parkinson serait enceinte de lui !

- Justice : Granger porte plainte contre Skeeter

- Teddy Lupin au poste de porte-parole du Ministère !

- Géromine, controverse aigue pour l'héritière !

- Remaniement complet des professeurs à Poudlard !

- Suite du procès des Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue : un coup fourré des Chocogrenouilles ?

- Interview exclusive : Hermione Granger, une femme qui en veut !

- En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard

- Voulez-vous danser sur un air de country avec Peeves ?

- Pub : Le nouveau single de Mimi Geignarde !

Edition du 11 septembre 2013 : page 26

- Scoop : Lavande essaie d'hypnotiser Ron pour qu'il lui revienne !

- Ombrage avec Aberforth ?!

- Course de scroutts à Pétard ce dimanche ! Venez nombreux !

- Les peintures sur corps des moldus (édition 15) dévoilées !

- La nouvelle lubie d'Hermione Granger : campagne contre les Animagi

- Légalisation des voitures volantes

- Interview exclusive : Dobby, un elfe sans fioritures

- En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard

- Voulez-vous danser sur un air de country avec Mimi ?

- Pub : Course de Scroutts et crêpes au sucre!

**Edition du 18 septembre 2013 : page 27**

- Scoop : Neville Londubat divorcé retrouve l'amour !

- Hagrid retrouve Madame Maxime

- La Communauté des mangemorts et l'Association des victimes de Voldemort main dans la main !

- Presque marié : Harry Potter décide d'apprendre le langage des sirènes !

- Géromine Noname demande un test ADN !

- Interview exclusive : Célestina Moldubec, croqueuse de vie et d'hommes

- En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard : SPECIAL SEMAINE DU PATRIMOINE SORCIER

- Voulez-vous danser sur un air de country avec le portrait de Tom Jedusor ?

- Pub : Rejoignez Cédric pour une course à dos de Sombrals


	2. Page 2

Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Votre dévouée Parvati a glané cette semaine des petites informations qui pourraient vous intéresser… Bonne lecture !

* * *

**SCOOP : De l'eau dans le gaz chez les Potter ?**

Lundi soir, le voisinage tranquille de Godric's Hollow a été troublé par de vifs éclats de voix pour le moins explicites : Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter, récemment fiancés le mois dernier, semblaient se disputer gravement et de nombreux voisins gênés par tout ce tintamarre témoignent que la vaisselle de Faith Prewett (ndlr : la grand-mère maternelle de Ginny), cadeau gracieux de Molly Weasley pour leurs fiançailles, y est passée peut-être en intégralité (à l'exception des soucoupes, peut-être, rectifie un voisin qui souhaite rester anonyme). Le sujet de la dispute n'est pas encore connu, mais dès qu'il le sera, soyez sûrs d'en être avertis, chers lecteurs !

* * *

**La S.A.L.E. : enfin un local !**

Hermione Granger était aux anges lors de la conférence de presse qui s'est déroulée mercredi après-midi dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputée au monde. « _C'est un grand jour pour la S.A.L.E.,_ a-t-elle déclaré avec des trémolos dans la voix. _Nous avons attendu ce jour depuis très longtemps et voilà qu'enfin, nos prières ont été exaucées ! _» Rappelons qu'Hermione Granger, fervente défenseuse des droits des elfes de maison et Auror émérite, s'était vue refuser la légalisation de son association jugée immorale et incompatible avec les valeurs sorcières de notre communauté. Il a fallu l'aide précieuse de son réseau constitué en sixième année auprès d'Horace Slughorn, ancien professeur de potions à Poudlard, pour que son projet passe en commission et soit accepté à l'unanimité après un débat de plus de six mois. Le local des réclamations pour les elfes, mais aussi pour les maîtres, se tiendra sur le Chemin de Traverse, au premier étage juste au-dessus de la boutique des Frères _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_. Mr George Weasley a eu l'extrême amabilité de prêter le local qui lui appartenait. Les permanences seront effectuées le mardi matin et le jeudi après-midi.

* * *

**Speed-dating : McGonagall au rapport !**

Un speed-dating. Voilà la nouvelle lubie de Minerva McGonagall. « _Dolores [Ombrage] n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de son manque de succès,_ s'est défendu le professeur de métamorphose. _J'ai voulu lui donner un coup de main. _» La séance se déroulera dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard samedi prochain et tous les professeurs se devront d'y participer. Les professeurs Trelawney et Rogue étaient les plus virulents concernant cette proposition. «_ Je n'ai jamais été autant humiliée de toute ma vie_, a lâché Sybille Trelawney en remettant son châle d'un geste magistral. » Quant à Severus Rogue, il n'a daigné nous accorder qu'un modeste « _ridicule _» empli de dégoût. Début d'une idylle entre ces deux qui étaient du même avis ? Affaire à suivre, sans aucun doute !

* * *

**Interview exclusive : Drago Malefoy, les tribulations d'un célèbre avocat**

Parvati Patil : Bonjour Drago !

Drago Malefoy : Bonjour Parvati.

Parvati Patil : Merci de cette entrevue, tu dois être très occupé !

Drago Malefoy : Bien sûr, mais on ne refuse rien à une jolie femme… _(sourire carnassier)_

P.P. : _(blush)_ Euh… Oui… Bien, alors depuis que tu es sorti de l'Académie juridique magique, tu as réussi, on dirait. Tu as fondé ton propre cabinet…

D.M. : Oui, ça a été relativement simple. Non seulement je suis beau, riche et intelligent, mais en plus je réussis tout ce que j'entreprends et j'ai le sens des affaires.

P.P. : Rien d'étonnant de la part du prince des Serpentard. Et tu n'as pas de souci avec ton assistant ? J'ai entendu dire que ça n'allait pas fort…

D.M. : Ah, Théo… Mais si, voyons, tout va parfaitement bien ! _(sourire colgate)_

P.P. : C'est merveilleux, alors ! Alors, pour nos lecteurs (lectrices, surtout) qui adorent les ragots… Est-ce qu'un Scorpius bis est en route ?

D.M. : Ah, je dois dire…

_(La porte s'ouvre et Théodore Nott entre dans la salle tout catastrophé)_

Théodore Nott : Drago… ! Ah, salut Parv' !

P.P. : Salut Théo.

T.N. : Drago, on a un méga giga problème !

D.M. : Qu'y-a-t-il ?

T.N. : L'esprit frappeur a encore fait des siennes dans les toilettes. Il a aspergé Mr Schoemaker, qui est fou furieux et qui menace de rompre le contrat…

_(Drago se lève brutalement)_

D.M. : _(A Théo)_ J'arrive. _(AParvati)_ Je reviens, cinq minutes!

_(Il part et revient, tout trempé)_

D.M. : Désolé pour ce contretemps… _(sourire ravageur)_

P.P. : Pas de problèmes !

D.M. : Qu'est-ce qu'on disait… ? Ah oui. Scorpius. C'est-à-dire qu'avec Astoria…

_(Nouvelle interruption)_

T.N. : Excuse-moi encore une fois, Drago, mais j'ai Mrs Orchard au téléphone qui voulait savoir si on pouvait modifier son testament…

D.M. : Mais je ne suis pas notaire !

T.N. : J'ai pas arrêté de le lui répéter, mais Blaise est en vacances et elle ne jure que par toi…

D.M. : _(se passe la main sur le visage d'un geste las)_ Bon, je la prends. Excuse-moi, Parvati, ça ne prendra qu'un instant.

P.P. : Je t'en prie.

_(Il conclut son affaire au téléphone.)_

D.M. : Désolé.

P.P. : C'est amusant de te voir utiliser un objet moldu…

D.M. : Que veux-tu, il faut bien se diversifier… Donc, on disait Scorpius, non, je ne pense qu'il y aura un deuxième Scorpius parce que…

T.N. : Miss Figg réclame des dommages et intérêts pour son chat ! _(hurle en bas)_

_(Drago s'affale dans son fauteuil en cuir.)_

P.P. : Alors ? Tout va parfaitement bien, tu disais?

D.M. : Oh, quelques petits soucis. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça tous les jours, rassure-toi.

P.P. : Vraiment ?

D.M. : Non… Des fois, c'est pire. _(gros soupir)_

P.P. : Je compatis. Bon, je vais te laisser régler tes problèmes. Je ne t'accapare pas plus. Merci pour cette entrevue, Drago !

D.M. : A ton service, Parvati. _(grosse fatigue)_

* * *

**Et maintenant, une petite page de pub :**

_Vous craignez la repousse des cheveux ? _

_Vous en avez marre d'être poilus et ne souhaitez qu'une chose : vivement la calvitie ? _

_Alors ne cherchez plus : _

_Venez vous procurer Décaptou, la nouvelle potion des Frères Weasley !_

_En vente sur le Chemin de Traverse !_

Si vous avez des questions ou si vous souhaitez une interview en particulier, prenez contact avec ma secrétaire en cliquant sur « review » et je serais ravie de vous satisfaire !

Merci d'avoir lu, chers lecteurs et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouveaux petits potins !

**Prochaine édition: 10 Avril 2013**

Patilement vôtre,

Parvati


	3. Page 3

Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Votre dévouée Parvati a encore glané cette semaine des petites informations qui pourraient vous intéresser… Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Scoop : Harry et… Cho ?!**

Oui, vous avez bien lu, amis lecteurs ! Voilà la raison de ce soudain problème conjugal lundi dernier. Le Grand Harry Potter, l'Elu, le Survivant, aurait été aperçu en compagnie de Cho Chang dans le quartier moldu, vers le plus prestigieux hôtel de la ville dont on ne citera pas le nom pour des questions d'éthique. Ils ont été vus ensemble entrer et sortir de l'hôtel dans un laps de temps de plus de quatre heures… Il est évident qu'ils n'ont pas fait que jouer aux échecs version sorcier durant cette période… Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi Harry met-il en péril son couple ? A-t-il encore des sentiments pour la jolie asiatique qui, rappelons-le, était son premier amour ? Ginny n'a accepté de répondre à aucune de nos questions et a préféré passer son chemin, mais elle avait l'air bien triste… Passera-t-elle le chemin de l'autel aussi ?

* * *

**Scandale : Trafic d'organes pour Yaxley !**

Hermione Granger a démantelé le plus gros trafic d'organes de dragon en Roumanie lundi dernier : ce n'était autre que Yaxley qui était derrière tout ça. Le magenmagot a classé l'affaire : Yaxley sera enfermé à Azkaban, ainsi que ses complices, Rosier et Avery. « _Je ne comprenais pas_ _pourquoi les dragons étaient de plus en plus mal en point ces derniers temps. A présent, tout s'explique,_ déclare Charlie Weasley, dompteur de dragons en Roumanie ». Cette prouesse vaudra certainement un Ordre de Merlin troisième classe à la plus brillante des femmes Auror de sa génération.

* * *

**Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers : le trophée de Luna Lovegood enfin dévoilé au public !**

Le Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers prend fin dans une semaine et Luna Lovegood, chargée de l'organisation du Tournoi cette année, qui a tenu à garder secret le trophée jusqu'au bout, nous a donc fait la surprise du siècle samedi dernier : comme on pouvait s'y attendre, elle a toujours eu des idées originales et celle-ci ne déroge pas à la règle. Aussi, le champion ou la championne du Tournoi se verra gratifié(e) d'une merveilleuse tête de Voldemort empaillée et garnie d'asticots qu'il ou elle pourra fièrement arborer sur sa cheminée. Mais non contente de cette originalité, il ou elle aura aussi le plaisir de goûter à la subtilité Lovegood : à chaque fois que l'on se rapprochera du trophée, la voix mélodieuse de Voldemort s'élèvera dans un rire dément, et chaque fois que l'on tiendra le trophée, il s'exclamera « Harry Potter, pardonne-moi ! » Une idée plutôt farfelue et bien accueillie par les jurés présents lors de la cérémonie de présentation.

Rappelons au passage que Teddy Lupin (Poudlard), Armelle de Certaines (Beauxbâtons) et Igor Pouskaloff (Durmstrang) sont en compétition et que les scores sont serrés ! Respectivement : 72, 73 et 71. La dernière épreuve se déroulera jeudi prochain, réservez vite votre place !

* * *

**L'hydromel de Rosmerta gagne le titre de meilleur hydromel au monde**

Rosmerta peut être fière : son hydromel ne s'est jamais mieux porté ! En concours dimanche dernier avec l'hydromel des Elfes de Winnipeg et celui des Gobelins de Sibérie, il a remporté haut-la-main la note la plus haute du jury ! Un record depuis les trois dernières décennies de ce concours ! « _Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je suis très émue_ » furent les seuls mots de Rosmerta avant de pleurer toutes les larmes de joie de son corps ! Pour fêter ça, un jour spécial hydromel sera maintenant créé aux Trois-Balais, au cours duquel les dégustations seront gratuites !

* * *

**Interview exclusive :** Blaise Zabini, un séducteur qui s'assume

Parvati Patil : Bonjour Blaise, et merci de nous accorder cette entrevue par téléphone ! Je sais que tu es encore en vacances et je sais que c'est un privilège, alors je te remercie vivement !

Blaise Zabini : Je t'en prie, Parv'. C'est un honneur de faire plaisir à tes lectrices !

P.P. : _(gloussement)_ Oh, je suis sûre qu'elles te remercieront vivement ! Alors, pour faire plaisir à nos lectrices, j'aurais quelques petites questions…

B.Z. : Oui, je suis tout ouï !

P.P. : Alors, d'après mes sources, tu as ouvert ton étude de notaire et tu travailles dans les mêmes locaux que Drago [Malefoy, ndlr] ?

B.Z. : Oui, tout à fait. Avec Drago, on s'est cotisés pour acheter notre local qui se trouve sur le Chemin de Traverse entre la boutique de _Tissard et Brodette_ et _Ollivander's. _D'ailleurs, si vous avez des soucis, vous pouvez venir nous voir !

P.P. : Et tu es en vacances, en ce moment… On peut te demander où ?

B.Z. : _(rires)_ Désolé, Parv'. Je tiens à garder un minimum de confidentialité. Ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il fait très beau et très chaud…

P.P. : Tu tiens à ton intimité, mais pourtant, on a des dossiers salés, avec la publication de photos régulière que nous offre Pansy [Parkinson, ndlr]…

B.Z. : Ah oui. Pansy est une commère. Elle prend des tonnes de photos de tout. Je crois qu'elle a des contacts étroits avec Dennis Crivey.

P.P. : Oui, en effet. Comme une dernière soirée un peu trop arrosée, chez ta mère.

B.Z. : Oooooooh, les vieux dossiers ! _(rires)_ Je ne peux rien dire, mais si vous voulez vraiment des clichés, allez sur le blog de Pansy, elle se fera une joie de vous fournir toutes les informations que vous voudrez.

P.P. : Merci du tuyau… Tu es en passe de devenir une des plus grandes fortunes du pays, comment vis-tu cette vie de luxe ?

B.Z. : Tu sais, c'est plutôt ma mère qui est riche. Moi, je commence tout juste.

P.P. : C'est ce qu'on dit, mais tu ne nieras pas que ta mère t'a légué déjà la moitié de ton héritage.

B.Z. : Tu es bien renseignée, je suis admiratif !

P.P. : Merci, Blaise. J'ai de bonnes sources.

B.Z. : Oui, en effet, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu payer mon étude de notaire.

P.P. : Parlons un peu de tes études : ça fait longtemps que tu nous as quittés !

B.Z. : Oui, je suis parti au Canada pour étudier le droit, parce que je souhaitais exercer en Amérique. Et puis Londres m'a manqué, alors je suis revenu. Mais finalement, le droit n'est pas si différent entre nos pays.

P.P. : C'est une chance ! Petite question personnelle : on dit que tu aimes les Françaises… Quel est ton véritable opinion ?

B.Z. : Ah, les Françaises… Tu es décidément très bien informée ! Oui, j'aime beaucoup les Françaises. Je trouve que leur charme est absolument envoûtant. Mais malheureusement, ça n'a jamais collé avec une seule d'entre elles. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! _(rires)_

P.P. : Il ne faut pas désespérer, Blaise ! Mais ça veut dire… que tu es toujours célibataire ?

B.Z. : Ah… Oui, toujours. J'attends la bonne… _(rires)_

P.P. : As-tu des critères ? J'imagine que pour plaire au célibataire le plus convoité du Royaume-Uni, il faut remplir certaines caractéristiques…

B.Z. : Evidemment : savoir être drôle, marcher avec des chaussures plates (les filles, arrêtez de mettre des talons. Ce n'est pas du tout sexy, des filles qui ne savent pas marcher avec ces chaussures hautes !), et être bonne vivante ! J'entends aimer manger ! Je suis moi-même un fin gourmet !

P.P. : Eh bien, mesdemoiselles, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

B.Z. : Oui, je suis ouvert à toute proposition ! Et je suis facilement joignable sur facebook !

P.P. : Et bien merci, Blaise, je pense que tu vas en faire rêver plus d'une !

B.Z. : Je t'en prie et je vous fais de grosses bises à toutes !

* * *

**Et maintenant, une petite page de pub :**

(réponse à la revieweuse n°1, DelfineNotPadfoot)

_Le matin, vous vous emmêlez souvent ? _

_Souvent, vous ne savez même plus boutonner vos vestes ou vos gilets ?_

_Soyez rassurés !_

_Madame Guipure présente : _

_Les boutons qui s'attachent touts seuls_

_« Bouton, bouton, bouton ! » et vos soucis sont résolus !_

* * *

Si vous avez des questions ou si vous souhaitez quelque chose en particulier (requêtes, interview, pub…), prenez contact avec ma secrétaire en cliquant sur « review » et je serais ravie de vous satisfaire !

Abonnez-vous à notre hebdomadaire en cliquant sur « follow » ou sur « favorite », notre service clientèle vous enverra un accusé de réception avec nos compliments !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, chers lecteurs et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouveaux petits potins !

**Prochaine édition : 17 Avril 2013**

Patilement vôtre,

Parvati


	4. Page 4

Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Votre dévouée Parvati a encore glané cette semaine des petites informations qui pourraient vous intéresser… Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Scoop : Fricotage entre Ginny et Drago !**

C'est d'une source sûre que nous pouvons nous affirmer avec certitude que Ginny Weasley n'a pas dit son dernier mot ! Suite aux frasques d'Harry Potter, qui (je vous le rappelle) est son fiancé jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Ginny aurait été voir Drago Malefoy en ce jeudi dernier pour des conseils soi-disant juridiques ! Faut-il s'attendre à une rupture de fiançailles ? Rien n'est confirmé encore ! Rappelons que la jolie rouquine entretenait les meilleurs rapports avec Drago Malefoy à la fin de la guerre et qu'ils étaient très proches, avant qu'Harry ne décide de revenir et de se remettre en couple avec Ginny. Tout est donc très incertain dans ce triangle amoureux ! Drago Malefoy n'a pas voulu se prononcer, mais il faut dire que son mariage avec Astoria Greengrass est des plus houleux ! Affaire à suivre !

* * *

**Harry Potter : conduite en état d'ébriété**

Harry Potter le Survivant a été arrêté samedi soir en état d'ivresse sur son rutilent Nimbus 2013. Il aurait dégrisé en cellule pour la nuit et aurait été relâché le dimanche matin à la première heure. Très malheureux, il confie avoir bu pour oublier à quel point il était malheureux. « _Elle [Ginny Weasley, ndlr] ne me croit pas, mais c'est faux ! Tout est faux ! Je suis l'homme le plus malheureux du _monde, s'est plaint Harry Potter entre deux hoquets ». Lors de sa petite virée, il n'était pas seul : Ronald Weasley était avec lui et lui aussi était dans un état second. A priori, les rumeurs étaient faussées : Cho Chang aurait juste demandé de l'aide à l'Auror Potter pour des conseils judicieux au sujet d'une nouvelle mission avec les moldus. Cependant, la jolie asiatique n'a pas démenti quand on lui a demandé si elle entretenait une relation avec l'Elu : elle s'est simplement contenté de rire.

* * *

**Epreuve ultime : Teddy Lupin remporte Le Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers**

Teddy Lupin a remporté in extremis le Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers. Rappelons que la dernière épreuve était un labyrinthe sous-terrain dans lequel les participants se sont introduits et sont restés durant quatre bonnes heures. Une chance que le public pouvait suivre pas à pas leurs pérégrinations sur écran géant, sous les commentaires enjoués de Ludovic Verpey. Teddy Lupin a fait face à une armée d'Acromantulas, ces gigantesques araignées sanguinaires, alors qu'Armelle de Certaines combattait une Manticore des plus coriaces. Igor Pouskaloff a eu le moins de chance : il est tombé sur un Quintaped, cette dangereuse créature carnivore couverte de poils roux, qui n'a pas voulu le laisser en paix. Teddy Lupin a réussi à se débarrasser le plus vite de ses adversaires et a touché le Trophée alors qu'Armelle de Certaines en finissait avec la Manticore. « _On sait reconnaître des talents, et Teddy a sans conteste hérité des dons de ses parents_, se gaussa Androméda Tonks, la grand-mère maternelle de Teddy. » Pour l'instant, on ne sait pas encore ce que compte faire le vainqueur avec sa bourse, mais une chose est sûre : une idylle est sur le point de naître ! En effet, Teddy Lupin s'est étonnamment rapproché d'Armelle de Certaines qui semble le trouver aussi à son goût, au grand désespoir de Victoire Weasley, son ancienne petite amie. Affaire à suivre !

* * *

**Interview exclusive : Le petit-fils de Voldemort « Mon grand-père, ce héros au sourire si doux »**

Nous avons eu l'extrême surprise de tomber sur Marcelin Jedusor, le petit-fils de Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort ! En effet, ce jeune écrivain qui est resté dans l'ombre a décidé de se révéler au grand jour en publiant son nouveau roman autobiographique, « Mon grand-père, ce héros au sourire si doux ». Il m'a chaleureusement conviée dans le manoir familial pour une petite interview !

Parvati Patil : Bonjour Marcelin, et merci de cet accueil !

Marcelin Jedusor : Bonjour Parvati. Je vous en prie, cela me ravit.

P.P. : Alors, vous êtes le petit-fils de Voldemort… Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?

M.J. : En effet. Mon grand-père avait rencontré une femme durant sa jeunesse, et ils sont tombés éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. Cependant, elle ne cautionnait pas ses rêves de grandeur. Aussi, ils se sont séparés après qu'il ait décidé de sa voie… Et mon père est né. Ma grand-mère l'a envoyé à Durmstrang pour y faire ses études, et il a épousé une de ses comparses là-bas et je suis arrivé !

P.P. : C'est merveilleux ! Et votre grand-père a tout de suite accepté votre existence ?

M.J. : En fait, non. Grand-Papa n'a… Pourquoi riez-vous ?

P.P. : _(gloussement) _Excusez-moi, mais, vous l'appelez « Grand-Papa » ?

M.J. : Oui… C'est mon grand-père…

P.P. : Oui, pardon. Continuez, je vous prie.

M.J. : Mon grand-père n'a appris mon existence que vers la fin des années 1990.

P.P. : Juste avant sa chute ?

M.J. : Tout à fait. Mes parents se sont fait tués dans un accident, et alors, il a cherché désespérément un moyen de rester en vie pour me protéger. J'avais à peine un an, vous comprenez…

P.P. : Oh oui, tout à fait !

M.J. : Alors, il a dissimulé des horcruxes pour revenir à la vie si besoin était. Il était très protecteur, vous comprenez…

P.P. : Oui, oui. Mais il n'a pas pu rester près de vous ?

M.J. : Non, il avait ouï d'une prophétie qui le destinait à le tuer et il a tellement pris peur qu'il a voulu aller au devant de son destin. Il s'est dit qu'ainsi, il pourrait mieux me protéger. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

P.P. : Et quand il a retrouvé un corps, ça s'est mieux passé ?

M.J. : J'étais dans un orphelinat et il n'a pas pu me rendre souvent visite. Mais il m'envoyait toujours des bonbons et des petits cadeaux.

P.P. : Je vois… C'est pour ça que vous voulez réhabiliter son nom, à présent, avec votre livre ?

M.J. : Oui, tout à fait. J'ai essayé de me souvenir de tous les bons moments que j'ai passés avec lui pour montrer à quel point mon grand-père était un homme exceptionnel qui avait un grand cœur.

P.P. : Notamment, son sourire ?

M.J. : Oui, il avait un sourire incroyable. Un sourire qui rend heureux. Vous savez, pour un petit garçon, avoir un grand-père aimant, c'est le plus beau des cadeaux.

P.P. : Je… Je n'en doute pas. Mais vous savez quand même que votre grand-père est l'homme le plus craint du monde sorcier ? Qu'il a tué de nombreuses personnes ?

M.J. : Je l'ai appris, oui… Et c'est pourquoi je voulais transmettre au monde entier quel homme fantastique il était dans la vie quotidienne. Le papy gâteau qui faisait des mousses au chocolat et qui portait son petit-fils sur le dos, ou qui lui racontait des histoires avant de s'endormir.

P.P. : Je ne doute absolument pas que ça fasse rêver la communauté des sorciers… En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour cette interview ! Votre livre est déjà disponible aux éditions Whizz Hard Books, et vous serez présent chez Fleury et Bott demain à 14h pour une séance dédicaces !

M.J. : Tout à fait, Parvati. Je serais ravi de vous y voir nombreux !

P.P. : Le message est noté, cher Marcelin ! Merci encore !

M.J. : Ce fut un plaisir. Je vous raccompagne !

* * *

**Et maintenant, une petite page de pub :**

_Nouveau !_

_Retracez la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les paquets de Chocogrenouilles ! _

_Faîtes la chasse aux nouvelles cartes en service !_

_Pour chaque paquet acheté dans les quinze prochains jours,_

_Recevez une dent de Basilic en porte-clés !_

* * *

Si vous avez des questions ou si vous souhaitez une interview en particulier, prenez contact avec ma secrétaire en cliquant sur « review » et je serais ravie de vous satisfaire !

Abonnez-vous à notre hebdomadaire en cliquant sur « follow » ou sur « favorite », notre service clientèle vous enverra un accusé de réception avec nos compliments !

Merci d'avoir lu, chers lecteurs et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouveaux petits potins !

**Prochaine édition : 24 Avril 2013**

Patilement vôtre,

Parvati


	5. Page 5

Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Votre dévouée Parvati a encore glané cette semaine des petites informations qui pourraient vous intéresser…

Cette semaine, nous faisons référence à deux fictions ("Courrier Sorcier Anonyme" de DelfineNotPadfoot et "Les Sang-de-Bourbe sont nos amis" de Kumi-no-kotoba (oui, l'auteure se fait sa propre pub, quelle honte! breeeef) et à une comédie musicale ("A Very Potter Musical" de Starkid Productions)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Scoop : Trelawney et Tom : le début d'une idylle ?**

C'est avec la plus grande excitation que nous vous faisons un compte-rendu du speed-dating qui a eu lieu dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard entre professeurs ! Sibylle Trelawney aurait eu une conversation très animée et assez enjouée avec Tom, le patron du Chaudron Baveur, invité surprise pour meubler le manque de professeurs masculins. « _Ils sont restés une partie de la nuit près du lac, puis ils se sont dirigés vers la tour de Sibylle…_, commente Filius Flitwick, apparemment terriblement excité. » Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall ont aussi passé la plupart de leur soirée à parler métamorphose et ingrédients de potion, au plus grand désarroi de Pomona Chourave qui a dû s'entretenir avec Cuthbert Binns. « _Je trouve que Sibylle ne va pas du tout avec Tom_, s'est permis Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche, _je trouve qu'elle ferait un meilleur couple avec Severus._ » Le dénommé n'a souhaité faire aucun commentaire, mais il a explicitement rougi. Affaire à suivre !

* * *

**Justice : Le courrier sorcier anonyme tombe l'anonymat !**

**Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger éclaboussés !**

Le Courrier Sorcier Anonyme sort de l'anonymat : Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger poursuivent l'institution pour propos diffamatoires et atteinte à la vie privée. En effet, le stagiaire Marcus Flint du CSA a négligemment laissé dépasser des enveloppes contenant l'adresse de deux interlocuteurs d'un dossier sur son bureau, lors d'une interview avec Millicent Bulstrode [ndlr : employée à _La Gazette du Sorcier_]. Nous avons donc le privilège de vous apprendre qu'Hermione Granger entretient une correspondance cachée avec Drago Malefoy ! Un scoop qui nous laisse toutes bouche bée à la rédaction ! Rappelons qu'Hermione Granger est en couple avec Ronald Weasley et Drago Malefoy est marié à Astoria Greengrass, épouse Malefoy…

Le Courrier Sorcier Anonyme sera traîné en justice et sera représenté par la directrice elle-même : Pénélope Weasley, née Deauclaire. Percy Weasley, son mari, n'a pas souhaité se prononcer. Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger n'ont émis aucun commentaire, à part le fait que « _cette situation dégradante, humiliante et intolérable ne restera pas impunie_ ».

* * *

**Le Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers : un Tournoi des Six-Sorciers ?**

C'est le nouveau débat au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques. Luna Lovegood, qui a présidé l'organisation du Tournoi cette année, a demandé l'ouverture du Tournoi à d'autres écoles pour « _plus de compétitivité et de tolérance, sans compter le spectacle !_ » Cette requête fait couler beaucoup d'encre et soulève beaucoup de questions, pas tant sur le principe que sur les écoles présentées : en effet, outre l'école de sorcellerie Albondiguilla au Brésil, Luna Lovegood souhaitait l'ouverture du concours à l'école moldue Harvard et à l'école astrale Pigfarts qui se situe sur Mars. Rappelons au passage que toutes les écoles de sorcellerie avaient coupé tout pont avec Pigfarts suite à la nomination de Rubbleroar au poste de directeur. [ndlr : pour plus d'infos, vous reporter à la Compagnie Starkid Productions, A Very Potter Musical] « _Je pense que chacun dans la vie a sa chance_, a affirmé Luna Lovegood d'un ton catégorique. » Les membres du Département ne semblent pas du même avis…

* * *

**Psychothérapie obligée pour la réinsertion des mangemorts en société !**

Une psychothérapie pour mangemorts ! Voilà la nouvelle lubie du Département de la Sécurité et de l'Entraide Pour Personnes Difficiles, sous la direction de Susan Bones. Les mangemorts qui avaient été incarcérés à Azkaban, à savoir Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malefoy, Antonin Dolohov, Fenrir Greyback, Walden Mcnair, Iphigénius Selwyn, Jeremia Travers et Thorfinn Rowle, sont donc placés sous tutelle en résidence surveillée au manoir Malefoy pour pouvoir suivre une psychothérapie qui les guidera vers une réinsertion professionnelle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'espèrent les autorités du Département de la Sécurité et de l'Entraide Pour Personnes Difficiles.

* * *

**Interview exclusive : les révélations de Cho Chang**

Suite à la requête d'Ange Lapuce, votre dévouée Parvati est allée interviewer la fascinante Cho Chang.

Parvati Patil : Merci Cho de cet entretien ! Je sais que tu es surbookée, et je suis ravie que tu nous accordes cette petite entrevue !

Cho Chang : Je t'en prie, il faut bien que quelqu'un démente ces propos !

P.P. : Alors, entrons dans le vif du sujet !

C.C. : Avec plaisir. Il n'y a rien eu avec Harry… ce jour-là.

P.P. : Ce jour-là ? Qu'est-ce que ça sous-entend ?

C.C. : Rien. Ce jour-là, quand on nous a espionnés, j'ai vraiment demandé des conseils à Harry sur la façon de faire pour une mission périlleuse, et je ne pouvais pas le faire au bureau des Aurors, puisqu'il était à l'extérieur. C'est donc lui qui nous a donné rendez-vous dans cet hôtel, proche de sa mission.

P.P. : Ah bon ? Et les autres fois ? _(regard interrogateur de Cho Chang) _A priori, tu nous dis « ce jour-là », donc cela veut-il dire qu'il y a eu d'autres fois ?

C.C. : Avec Harry, nous sommes sortis ensemble en cinquième année, mais ça remonte à très longtemps. Par contre, il nous arrive souvent de nous rencontrer, mais nous ne parlons pas boulot. Loin de là.

P.P. : Ah bon ? C'est-à-dire ?

C.C. : Eh bien, Harry est un brin voyeur, et comme Ginny est coincée de ce côté-là… Je lui rends service.

P.P. : … Euh, c'est-à-dire ?

C.C. : Bah, ce sont des rendez-vous… Je te laisse deviner.

P.P. : Alors Harry trompe vraiment Ginny avec toi ?!

C.C. : Ah non. Harry ne me touche pas. Il regarde simplement.

P.P. : Il… regarde ?

C.C. : Oui. Il regarde, il ne touche même pas.

P.P. : Donc il te regarde avec d'autres ?

C.C. : Tu as partiellement raison. Il me regarde oui, mais je ne suis pas avec un autre homme.

P.P. : Tu es seule alors ?

C.C. : Non, je ne suis pas seule… _(rires) _Parv', je vais te faire une confidence : je n'aime pas les hommes…

P.P. : HEIN ?!

C.C. : Bah oui _(regard atterré)_ Enfin, je croyais que tout le monde le savait. Je suis avec Marietta [Edgecombe, ndlr] depuis un moment maintenant…

P.P. : …

C.C. : Oh là, tu fais une de ces têtes ! _(rires)_

P.P. : Mais… mais… QUOI ?!

C.C. : On dirait que ça te choque… On va dire que j'ai eu des petits soucis avec les hommes : je n'attirais que des héros et à chaque fois, ça tournait mal : soit ils mourraient, soit je n'étais pas à la hauteur. Alors j'ai rendu visite au professeur Trelawney et elle m'a conseillé d'aller voir de l'autre côté. C'est ce que j'ai fait et maintenant, je file le parfait amour avec Marietta !

P.P. : C'est… surprenant…

C.C. : Et regarde, franchement, je le vis super bien !

P.P. : Et alors, Harry vous mate ? _(complètement atterrée)_

C.C. : Oui, ça l'excite.

P.P. : Pauvre Ginny…

C.C. : Mais évidemment, Ginny est au courant.

P.P. : HEIN ?!

C.C. : Bah oui, il lui raconte ça évidemment. Il paraît que ça met un peu de piment dans leur couple. Moi je m'en fous, et puis de cette façon, tout le monde est content.

P.P. : Bande de dégénérés… Mais alors… la dispute de l'autre jour… ?

C.C. : Oh ça, c'est juste que Ginny a couché avec un autre homme, qu'elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte, qu'Harry s'en est aperçu, et qu'elle n'a pas voulu donner l'identité du père. Alors il a voulu faire un test de paternité dans son dos et elle n'a pas apprécié.

P.P. : … QUOI ?!

C.C. : Oups, j'aurais dû garder ça secret, je l'avais promis à Harry… Bon, tu peux supprimer ça ?

P.P. : Je suis désolée, ça enregistre directement sur le journal de la rédaction… C'est indélébile.

C.C. : Bon, bah je vais être absente un certain temps, alors. Je ferais mieux d'y aller directement. Si je meurs, j'aurais été ravie de discuter avec toi une dernière fois ! Salut Parv' !

P.P. : S… Salut… _(complètement estomaquée)_

* * *

**Et maintenant, une petite page de pub :**

Envie de se détendre après une rude journée ?

Envie de faire des rencontres ?

Envie d'un moment intime rien qu'à vous ?

Venez visiter « Sensation »

Le nouveau SPA de Pansy Parkinson

Serviettes et tongs à disposition

Lubrifiant et préservatifs à volonté pour tout achat en couple

(forfait «Bêtes de Sexe », uniquement le mardi soir entre six et huit heures)

* * *

Si vous avez des questions ou si vous souhaitez une interview en particulier, prenez contact avec ma secrétaire en cliquant sur « review » et je serais ravie de vous satisfaire !

Merci d'avoir lu, chers lecteurs et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouveaux petits potins !

**Prochaine édition : 28 Avril 2013 (pour cause de congés vacances)**

Patilement vôtre,

Parvati


	6. Page 6

Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Votre dévouée Parvati a encore glané ce Weekend des petites informations qui pourraient vous intéresser… Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Scoop : Hermione Granger se sépare de Ron Weasley !**

« _Hermione est une menteuse !_ déclare Ronald Weasley les larmes aux yeux. » A l'évidence, il semble qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz dans le couple, qui a récemment acheté un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ronald Weasley n'a rien expliqué de plus, mais les révélations liées au procès du Courrier Sorcier Anonyme laissent croire au pire ! L'héroïne de guerre a souhaité garder le silence, et il semblerait que le couple ne demeure plus ensemble, Ronald serait retourné au Terrier auprès de Mrs Molly et Mr Arthur Weasley. Rappelons au passage que Ronald Weasley, codirigeant de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, avait entrepris une formation d'Auror pour se rapprocher d'Hermione. Ce n'est pas une réussite !

* * *

**Attentat suspect au Chaudron Baveur**

Hier, tard dans la soirée, c'est avec effroi que nous nous sommes rendus sur les lieux du drame : en effet, quelqu'un a placé un poison puissant dans une bombabouse et l'a fait exploser en plein milieu de la salle du Chaudron Baveur. L'attentat n'a toujours pas été revendiqué. « _Je suis persuadée que c'est un coup des Tagazous bleus, _a décrété Luna Lovegood. » Le terrible accident a fait quelques blessés légers. La seule personne hospitalisée est la célèbre Auror Cho Chang, qui est actuellement entre la vie et la mort à Sainte-Mangouste. « _Aucune piste n'est encore possible, et les conditions sont encore floues, _a déclaré Ernie Macmillan, chargé de cette affaire, _tout est très sombre dans cette histoire, y compris les halogènes_ ». Les réactions des proches sont violentes : « _Je suis totalement sidérée que quelqu'un ait pu s'en prendre à notre tendre amie, _a lâché Ginny Weasley en larmes ». « _Celui qui a fait ça va payer !_ a craché Marietta Edgecombe. » Harry Potter n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer.

* * *

**Azkaban : les Détraqueurs font la grève**

Une augmentation de salaires. Voilà ce que réclament les Détraqueurs qui en « _ont marre de se faire exploité sans contrepartie_ ». « _Vous comprenez, nous sommes des êtres sensibles, et nous aussi on a besoin de vacances, _a explicité John, le porte-parole des Détraqueurs syndiqués. _Nous avons tous des femmes et des enfants, et on ne peut jamais les voir ! Quant à nos salaires, ils sont quasi-inexistants. Pas étonnant qu'on ne soit jamais joyeux et qu'on fasse des gueules de six pieds de long à chaque fois !_ » La Commission de Régulation et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer sur ce sujet, mais y travaille activement.

* * *

**Interview exclusive : Le mariage soudain de Luna Lovegood **

Suite à la requête de Luna1005, votre dévouée est allée interviewer Luna Lovegood

Parvati Patil : Bonjour Luna ! Et merci de me recevoir !

Luna Lovegood : Je t'en prie ! C'est un plaisir !

P.P. : Alors, il paraît que tu avais un scoop à nous annoncer !

L.L. : Oui, figure-toi que j'ai enfin trouvé le repère des Ronflaks Cornus !

P.P. : _(déconcertée) _Euh… Ah bon… C'était ça, ton scoop ?

L.L. : Bah oui, que voulais-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

P.P. : _(fronce les sourcils en cherchant dans son agenda) _Ma secrétaire avait annoncé un heureux événement…

L.L. : Ah oui ! Où avais-je la tête ? Ma requête pour le Tournoi des Six-Sorciers a enfin été acceptée ! La prochaine fois, il y aura plus de concurrents, ça évitera la corruption.

P.P. : _(désorientée) _Euh… Mais enfin, Luna, tu n'as pas d'autres grosses nouvelles à m'annoncer ?

L.L. : Non. Comme ?

P.P. : _(hésitante) _Je sais pas… Un mariage, par exemple ?

L.L. : Un mariage ?

P.P. : Oui… TON mariage ?

L.L. : _(réfléchit) _… Ah oui ! Oui, en effet. J'avais oublié. Je vais me marier dans deux semaines.

P.P. : _(soulagée) _Ah ! Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

L.L. : Je ne me souviens jamais de son nom de famille. Mais je crois qu'il s'appelle Théo. Quelque chose en rapport avec la musique.

P.P. : Théo… dore Nott ?

L.L. : Ah oui, c'est ça ! Notes, comme une partition. C'est mignon, non ?

P.P. : Certes… C'est surprenant de ta part (et de celle de Théo) ! Mais tu l'as rencontré comment ? Vous vous êtes tout de suite plu ? Raconte un peu !

L.L. : Plu ? Oh non. Il avait une multitude de joncheruines qui lui martyrisaient le cerveau. Je l'ai aidé à les enlever et puis on est allés manger une glace chez Florian [Fortarôme, ndlr]

P.P. : _(regard ébahi) _Et… ?

L.L. : Et puis il m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai accepté.

P.P. : Aussi vite ? Mais il a glissé quoi dans vos glaces, Florian ? Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ?

L.L. : _(du tac au tac) _Depuis deux jours environ. Pourquoi ?

P.P. : _(éberluée) _Et tu vas épouser quelqu'un que tu connais à peine ? Et Théo a demandé la main d'une inconnue ? C'est fou !

L.L. : _(très sérieuse) _Je ne comprends… Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ?

P.P. : Bah… Avant, tu fais plusieurs rendez-vous, tu rencontres la personne, tu apprends à la connaître… Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a été ensemble à Poudlard que tu… Attends, tu le fréquentais à Poudlard ?

L.L. : Il était à Poudlard ?

P.P. : _(désabusée) _Bon laisse tomber. Tu n'as pas envie de te laisser le temps de voir un peu ?

L.L. : Mais c'est déjà tout vu. Il a un corps, un cerveau et une baguette magique. En plus, il aime beaucoup _Le Chicaneur_.

P.P. : Ta logique m'impressionnera toujours, Luna…

L.L. : Fais attention, Parvati. Tu as plein de joncheruines qui te tournent autour.

P.P. : Bon… Félicitations, Luna. Je rends l'antenne… _(gros soupir très fatigué)_

* * *

**Et maintenant, une petite page de pub :**

Vous en avez assez du traditionnel fish'n'chips ?

Vous souhaitez un peu d'exotisme ?

Venez vous échapper au Carmichaelo,

Le nouveau restaurant italien d'Eddie Carmichael !

(ancien repris de justice suite à un blanchiment de gallions)

Actuellement ouvert sur le Chemin de Traverse en face de Madame Guipure

Un apéritif gratuit sur simple présentation de ce coupon !

* * *

Si vous avez des questions ou si vous souhaitez une interview en particulier, prenez contact avec ma secrétaire en cliquant sur « review » et je serais ravie de vous satisfaire !

Merci d'avoir lu, chers lecteurs et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouveaux petits potins !

**Prochaine édition : 3 mai 2013**

Patilement vôtre,

Parvati


	7. Page 7

Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Votre dévouée Parvati a encore glané cette semaine des petites informations qui pourraient vous intéresser… Bonne lecture !

* * *

**COMMUNIQUE**

En raison d'un période de congés, nous n'avons pu répondre convenablement à toutes les lettres de notre public, nous nous en excusons platement. Nous essayons d'y remédier dès que possible. Avec nos sincères salutations! L'équipe de Parvati

* * *

**Scoop : Divorce explosif chez les Malefoy !**

C'est un scoop pour-le-moins incroyable ! Astoria Malefoy, née Greengrass, aurait demandé le divorce ! Elle n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer, mais « _il est évident qu'avec les frasques de son mari [Drago Malefoy, ndlr], ce scandale qui les a éclaboussés [le procès du Courrier Sorcier Anonyme] et les ragots concernant Ginny [Potter, née Weasley, ndlr], Astoria a beaucoup de mouron à se faire, et elle n'en peut juste plus ! Ce n'est pas une vie !_ a affirmé sa sœur Daphné Greengrass, future Sœur chez les Carmélites. » « _Astoria est très malheureuse depuis son mariage. On ne la voit plus du tout dans les tournois d'échec,_ s'est plaint Vaisey, le meilleur ami de la jeune femme qui avait remporté quatre fois la Coupe des Echecs Sorciers de 1997 à 2001. » Drago n'a pas voulu s'exprimer sur le sujet, même si les nombreux plis sur son front témoignent d'une anxiété intense. Astoria et Drago se sont mariés par convention, dans un mariage arrangé par leurs parents respectifs. Hermione Granger a laissé sous-entendre qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés que leur mariage était « _un tissu de mensonges, il fallait donc en connaître les conséquences_ ». Rappelons que Daphné était promise au même sort avec Blaise Zabini, mais qu'elle a décidé de renoncer aux plaisirs de la chair et au superflu pour gagner sa liberté. Alors, Astoria suivra-t-elle le chemin de sa grande sœur ?

* * *

**Sainte Mangouste : colis piégés à la suite de l'attentat !**

« _Nous prions à l'instigateur de l'attentat du Chaudron Baveur de bien cesser d'envoyer des colis piégés dans la chambre de la victime !_ a déclaré le porte-parole de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste mardi dernier d'un ton très sérieux. » Il semblerait que non content d'avoir envoyé la victime de l'attentat à l'hôpital, qui je vous le rappelle, était Cho Chang, son agresseur lui aurait envoyé des dizaines de colis piégés avec du pus de Bulobulb. « _C'est scandaleux, absolument ! _s'est insurgé Travers, ancien mangemort et relâché en liberté conditionnelle pour bonne conduite. _Mais cela dit, ça nous fait une bonne pub. D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour demander à tous vos lecteurs de se sensibiliser aux problèmes financiers qui nous guettent, car nous manquons cruellement de dons. Soyez généreux envers l'hôpital !_ »

* * *

**La communauté des mangemorts demande un nouveau chef **

Voilà la nouvelle lubie des mangemorts reformés : « _Voldemort est mort, mais les mangemorts lui survivront !_ » « _Nous ne voulons pas tuer à nouveau des gens, _assure Bellatrix Lestrange fraîchement sortie d'Azkaban, _mais nous aimerions être reconnus pour nos valeurs et nos envies. Les mangemorts peuvent être très tendres et très humains._ » Le département de la Liberté des Associations et des Organismes en Tout Genre s'est porté garant de la légalité de cette nouvelle communauté qui ne portera plus atteinte aux préjudices de bienséance publique. Pour l'instant, l'Association des Victimes des Mangemorts voit d'un très mauvais œil ce nouveau plan. Sa présidente, Augusta Londubat, a été particulièrement vindicative : « _C'est un odieux scandale et j'espère que le Ministre de la magie, Cormac McLaggen, saura prendre les dispositions nécessaires !_ » Affaire à suivre, très certainement !

* * *

**Dennis Crivey : tout lui sourit !**

Dennis Crivey nous avait déjà fait rêver avec la réussite de son entrepreneuriat : il avait en effet repris les traces de son frère aîné, Colin, en brevetant le Montridée, l'appareil photo qui mettait sur pellicule les pensées des personnes photographiées et qui avait fait fureur parmi les jeunes sorciers l'an dernier. Souvenez-vous, le Montridée était commercialisé dans les magasins de Legilimens & Co, filiale de Barjow et Beurk reconverti en magie grise. Aujourd'hui, Dennis revient sur le devant de la scène avec un nouveau pas sur le chemin du succès : l'entrée en bourse de ses magasins ! Gringotts a eu l'extrême plaisir de débloquer un million d'actions cette semaine. Les actions sont parties mercredi matin en quelques heures et ont rapidement pris des points, allant jusqu'à tripler le lendemain ! Dennis Crivey vaut de l'or, Mesdemoiselles et il est toujours célibataire !

* * *

**S.A.L.E. : le trésorier s'enfuit avec le butin !**

Coup de théâtre dans les bureaux de la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes ! Le trésorier fraîchement recruté, Zacharias Smith, vient de s'enfuir avec les fonds de l'association ! Soit au total une jolie somme de plusieurs millions de gallions. Hermione Granger, Présidente de l'association, a voulu attaquer en justice la Banque Gringotts, mais le Vice-Président, Bill Weasley, a su négocier avec elle pour arriver à une entente à l'amiable. Il semble que ledit dérobeur soit à présent sur une île paradisiaque du côté moldu, et aurait transféré le montant en argent moldu vers une banque dont l'appellation plus que douteuse (parradifiskal) laisse à désirer.

* * *

**Interview exclusive : Minerva McGonagall, une retraitée épanouie !**

Suite à la requête de DelfineNotPadfoot, votre dévouée est allée se pencher du côté de Minerva McGonagall pour éclaircir certains points…

Parvati Patil : Bonjour Professeure et merci de ce moment de libre !

Minerva McGonagall : Mais avec plaisir, ça fait si longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vue !

P.P. : Alors, vous avez pris votre retraite cette année, mais vous êtes quand même très active au sein de Poudlard !

M.M. : Oui, je continue de participer activement à la vie associative de Poudlard et j'aime particulièrement rendre service à mes anciens collègues !

P.P. : C'est tout à votre honneur ! Comme par exemple le speed-dating ?

M.M. : Tout à fait.

P.P. : Alors, nos lecteurs aimeraient bien savoir ce qu'il en est de ce speed-dating ! Il se trouve que Sybille [Trelawney] aurait trouvé chaussure à son pied, mais qu'en est-il des autres ?

M.M. : Eh bien… Le professeur Gobe-Planche était particulièrement éméchée ce soir-là, et elle s'est retrouvée à conter fleurette à Firenze.

P.P. : Firenze était là ?!

M.M. : Oui, c'est un professeur lui aussi.

P.P. : Certes… Et alors ?

M.M. : Ils semblaient s'entendre très bien. Il faut dire que Wilhelmina sait y faire avec les créatures magiques…

P.P. : Bien sûr… Et sinon ?

M.M. : Ahem… Eh bien, Dolores [Ombrage] a bien couvé de l'œil Aberforth, mais il ne semblait pas enclin à faire le moindre pas vers elle…

P.P. : Ah bon ? Etait-il intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre ?

M.M. : Oh… _(rougit)_

P.P. : Ah !… Avec vous ?

_(Minerva acquiesce, très gênée)_

P.P. : Oooooh… Et alors, de votre côté ?

M.M. : Eh bien, je dois dire qu'il n'est pas déplaisant…

P.P. : Mais vous vous êtes déjà revus ?

M.M. : Nous sommes allés au restaurant ensemble, dans le nouveau restaurant d'Eddie Carmichael, un restaurant délicieux, d'ailleurs. Leur apéritif maison est délicieux.

P.P. : Et alors, ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

M.M. : Quelques semaines seulement. Pas bien longtemps.

P.P. : Et c'est en bonne voie pour que ça dure ?

M.M. : Oh, Miss Patil !

P.P. : _(rires)_ Je vous souhaite bien du bonheur, cher professeur ! Profitez bien de votre retraite !

M.M. : … Merci, Miss Patil… _(blush)_

* * *

**Et maintenant une petite page de pub : **

Des soucis avec vos Mandragores ou avec vos Snargalofs ?

Vous avez toujours été une brêle en botanique ?

Ne cherchez plus !

Contactez Neville Londubat et ses merveilleux cours par correspondance !

Tarifs préférentiels sur demande

* * *

Si vous avez des questions ou si vous souhaitez une interview en particulier, prenez contact avec ma secrétaire en cliquant sur « review » et je serais ravie de vous satisfaire !

Merci d'avoir lu, chers lecteurs et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouveaux petits potins !

**Prochaine édition : 8 mai 2013**

Patilement vôtre,

Parvati


	8. Page 8

Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Votre dévouée Parvati a encore glané cette semaine des petites informations qui pourraient vous intéresser… Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Scoop : Rogue et Trelawney ?!**

Ils ont été vus mardi soir en sortant du spa de Pansy Parkinson ! Un lieu pour le moins étrange pour ces deux sorciers qui sont loin d'aimer prendre soin d'eux ! Severus Rogue, professeur de potions et Sybille Trelawney, professeur de divination à Poudlard auraient passé du bon temps chez Miss Parkinson, relate un témoin, grand habitué du lieu et qui a souhaité rester anonyme. Il paraît que les sujets divers et variés ont été évoqués avec entrain, allant du nombre potentiel d'enfants voulus à la façon de bien récurer son chaudron… Autant dire que l'idylle est créée ! Mais la grande question que tout le monde se pose est la suivante : qu'en est-il de Tom, le patron du Chaudron Baveur ?!

* * *

**Un nouveau chez les Aurors : Ronald Weasley !**

Harry Potter vient d'engager avec ses compliments une nouvelle recrue parmi ses rangs : Ronald Weasley, ancien petit ami d'Hermione Granger, a laissé sa place de co-directeur de _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ et se lance dans une carrière d'Auror. A vingt-cinq ans, notre rouquin national est à l'apogée de sa forme ! On dirait que la rupture lui réussit, il n'a jamais eu un sourire aussi ravageur ! « _De toute façon, Ron n'a jamais collé avec Hermione,_ pouffe Lavande Brown d'un air entendu. » La première mission de Ronald Weasley débute cette semaine, mais est tenue sous le secret professionnel. « _Je suis ravi d'avoir franchi un cap dans ma vie,_ s'est-il gaussé, _même si j'aurais aimé que les choses soient autrement._ » Inutile de rappeler qu'Hermione Granger entretiendrait une relation ambiguë avec Drago Malefoy en secret !

* * *

**Attentat au Chaudron Baveur : Rodolphus Lestrange suspecté**

L'inspecteur chargé de l'affaire du Chaudron Baveur, Ernie Macmillan a fait une déclaration publique hier après-midi : « _Nous avons enfin coincé le coupable !_ » Le ton très réjoui qu'il utilisait ne laissait aucun doute sur les preuves. Il s'agirait donc de Rodolphus Lestrange, ancien mangemort réinséré, qui se serait reconverti dans le marché sous-terrain, en devenant tueur à gages. Rappelons que Rodolphus s'était séparé de sa femme Bellatrix Lestrange née Black à la sortie d'Azkaban. Le divorce est en cours (et Drago Malefoy se charge de cette affaire, représentant sa tante Bellatrix). Une révélation qui ne saurait jouer en faveur de Rodolphus lors du procès… La grande question demeure : qui est derrière tout ça ? Rodolphus Lestrange n'a émis aucun commentaire. Le mystère reste entier !

* * *

**Ginny Weasley-Potter : « Non, Harry n'est pas le père de mon enfant. »**

Elle a avoué ! La rumeur lancée par Cho Chang n'est finalement pas une rumeur ! La poursuiveuse Ginny Weasley-Potter, en tournée avec les Harpies de Holyhead pour la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui aura lieu dans deux semaines, a été retrouvée très éméchée dans un bar de Pennsylvanie et a avoué que l'enfant qu'elle portait n'était pas d'Harry [Potter, ndlr]. Coup de théâtre : elle assume plutôt bien ! L'identité du père reste inconnue, cependant. « _Ma cliente a le droit de taire son nom, après tout, il ne s'agit que d'un enfant !_ a décrété d'un ton catégorique Drago Malefoy ». Molly Weasley, sa mère, était dans tous ses états : « _Faire du Quidditch alors qu'on est enceinte, c'est totalement irresponsable !_ » Harry Potter n'a souhaité faire aucun commentaire.

* * *

**Interview exclusive : Hagrid, ce gaillard au cœur d'artichaut**

_Suite à la requête d'Ange Lapuce, votre dévouée a aiguisé sa curiosité sur les oubliés du speed-dating…_

Parvati Patil : Bonjour Hagrid ! Merci de cette interview, bien que vous soyez très occupé !

Rubeus Hagrid : Oh, mais je t'en prie Parvati, c'est toujours un plaisir de t'accueillir pour un bon thé !

P.P. : _(regarde avec appréhension les cookies en forme de rocher) _ Oui… En effet…

R.H. : Alors, quel bon vent t'amène ?

P.P. : Hé bien, justement, le speed-dating de Minerva McGonagall…

R.H. : Ah oui, ça…

P.P. : Vous pouvez m'en dire un peu plus ?

R.H. : Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire de plus… J'ai attendu désespérément Madame Maxime, mais elle ne s'est pas présentée…

P.P. : Oh, c'est triste…

R.H. : Oui, alors j'ai discuté longuement avec Filius Flitwick.

P.P. : Avec… le professeur Flitwick ?

R.H. : Oui, il y avait beaucoup de professeurs qui étaient restés sur le carreau, donc nous avons finalement organisé un tournoi géant d'échecs version sorciers. Puis nous avons joué aux cartes jusque tard dans la nuit. Rosmerta est venue et a abreuvé tout le monde. C'est devenu une joyeuse orgie.

P.P. : Une… orgie ?

R.H. : Oh, tout est relatif ! Mais Dolorès [Ombrage, ndlr] était particulièrement de bonne humeur et nous nous sommes bien amusés ! Elle a voulu nous faire un strip-tease…

P.P. : Pardon ?!

R.H. : … Mais on a plutôt décidé d'aller tous faire un plongeon dans le lac, c'était très drôle ! Tu savais que Gobe-Blanche nage très bien ?

P.P. : Euh… J'avoue que ce détail m'a échappé…

R.H. : Ah, c'était quelque chose ! Firenze aussi se débrouille… On a fait la course avec les sirènes, c'était très sympa ! Et puis on a fini la nuit en mangeant des grillades au barbecue sous le saule pleureur. C'était une soirée très chouette.

P.P. : Ah bon… Disons que dit comme ça, ça semble moins romantique…

R.H. : Ah, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a bu ! Rosmerta a une super descente ! Tiens, ça me fait penser que je dois me préparer…

P.P. : Tu as rendez-vous avec… Rosmerta ?

R.H. : Oui _(rougit) _Nous allons manger dans le nouveau restaurant qui s'est monté sur le Chemin de Traverse…

P.P. : Hé bien, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée, Hagrid ! Bonne continuation… _(un peu hésitante)_

R.H. : _(radieux) _Merci, Parvati !

* * *

**Pub : Les Sombrals d'Hagrid en vente !**

_Publicité pour la revieweuse Ange Lapuce_

Vous en avez assez de votre traditionnel balai ou de la poudre de Cheminette ?

N'hésitez plus !

Après les dragons, adoptez un Sombral !

Très facile d'entretien, il ne tient pas de place et vous débarrasse de vos détritus !

Nouvelle portée disponible dès maintenant !

Consulter Hagrid à Poudlard pour plus d'informations

* * *

Si vous avez des questions ou si vous souhaitez une interview en particulier, prenez contact avec ma secrétaire en cliquant sur « review » et je serais ravie de vous satisfaire !

Merci d'avoir lu, chers lecteurs et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouveaux petits potins !

**Prochaine édition : 15 mai 2013**

Patilement vôtre,

Parvati


	9. Page 9

Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Votre dévouée Parvati a encore glané cette semaine des petites informations qui pourraient vous intéresser… Bonne lecture !

* * *

**COMMUNIQUE**

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire les Petits Potins de Parvati Patil et ça nous réchauffe le cœur, vraiment ! Vous êtes des reviewers géniaux parce que vous jouez le jeu et on aime ça !

Alors on s'excuse bien platement de ne pas pouvoir tous (toutes surtout !) vous satisfaire rapidement en interviewant les personnes que vous souhaitez ! Ces entrevues se feront dans les prochains numéros (une interview par parution) ! Mais rassurez-vous, ça veut dire que plus vous alimentez la rubrique, plus elle aura une longue durée de vie !

Merci à vous !

* * *

**Scoop : Dolores Ombrage en petite tenue !**

Rubeus Hagrid n'avait pas affabulé ! Dolores Ombrage, bras droit numéro un du Ministre de la Magie, s'est fait porter malade toute la semaine dernière suite à la publication de photos compromettantes la mettant en scène en petite tenue sur la pierre tombale d'Albus Dumbledore. A priori, elle faisait une imitation de la célèbre danse des mangeurs de grenouilles : le _french Cancan_. Elle n'est pas la seule éclaboussée par ce scandale ! Autour de la tombe, on peut voir sur les photographies Batsheba Babbeling, professeur de runes anciennes, Rolanda Bibine, professeur de vol, Argus Rusard, concierge, Septima Vector, professeur d'arithmancie et… Quirinus Quirrell ! Oui, vous avez bien lu, chers lecteurs ! Le professeur Quirrell n'est pas mort, comme l'avait scrupuleusement écrit Albus Dumbledore ! Et il avait même l'air en pleine forme, en buvant allègrement sa pinte de Bièraubeurre ! Une joyeuse petite sauterie à laquelle on aurait aimé participer ! Le tableau d'Albus Dumbledore, dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, interrogé sur le fait qu'on lui manquait de respect en profanant ainsi sa tombe a simplement dit : « _Tant qu'on ne me pique plus ma baguette magique, moi, j'aime bien avoir un peu d'animation à l'étage du dessus !_ »

* * *

**SOS mari battu : Neville vs. Hannah**

C'est l'incident du siècle ! Neville Londubat, professeur de botanique à Poudlard, et Hannah Abbott, future tenancière du Chaudron Baveur, s'étaient mariés il y a deux ans et ça avait fait l'événement de l'année ! Mais cette fois, c'est la révélation qui brise le mythe du parfait « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » ! Neville Londubat a porté plainte hier auprès du commissaire chargé des coups et blessures, Gregory Goyle : « _Il disait qu'il était tombé sur une bande de petits vauriens qui l'avaient roué de coups et lui avaient dérobé tous ses objets de valeur, mais il est évident que les vauriens ne portent pas de trace de rouge à lèvres carmin et n'ont pas des ongles de dix centimètres de long, or c'est ce qui se retrouve sur tout le corps de Mr Londubat_, a déploré Mr Goyle d'un ton désolé. » Hannah Abbott, épouse Londubat, n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer et nous a gentiment fichu à la porte du bar, sous l'œil torve de Tom, l'actuel propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur.

* * *

**Coup de théâtre au magenmagot : Fudge et les chocolats suisses**

« _C'est un horrible complot contre moi !_ a fulminé lundi matin Cornelius Fudge. _Si j'ai autant d'argent en Suisse, c'est uniquement parce que j'adore leurs chocolats et qu'ils n'acceptent pas la monnaie sorcière !_ » L'ancien Ministre de la Magie était au bord de la crise de nerfs, alors qu'on l'interrogeait concernant un compte qui semblait frauduleux à son nom dans un charmant pays en plein milieu de l'Europe. Les protestations véhémentes de Mr Fudge ne laissent pas indifférent, il y a fort à croire qu'il blanchisse de l'argent. La question est : mais quoi ? Pourquoi ? Depuis que les autorités recherchent activement Zacharias Smith (qui je vous le rappelle s'est enfui avec le magot de la S.A.L.E. présidée par Miss Hermione Granger), elles ont découvert également une liste assez longue de personnes susceptibles de faire de la fraude fiscale ! Gringotts semble n'être pas au courant, et quand on interroge Gripsec, bras droit de Bill Weasley, le vice-président, on se heurte à un mur : « _Nous ne savons rien. Rien du tout. Si vous ne voulez pas récupérer d'or, ce n'est pas la peine de rester poireauter ici._ » En même temps, qui oserait avouer ses secrets, alors que la plupart de ces fraudeurs est riche à foison ?

* * *

**Coupe de Quidditch : Viktor Krum toujours au top !**

Ce weekend, c'était la Coupe Mondiale de Quidditch ! Nous espérons que vous n'avez rien raté de ce combat sanguinaire qui a opposé l'équipe de Viktor Krum, l'équipe nationale des Bulgares, à celle de Ginny Weasley, les Harpies de Holyhead, qui représentait l'Angleterre, cette année. Les deux équipes se sont livrés un duel sanglant et sans répit durant tout le match qui aura duré quatre bonnes heures. C'est bien entendu Viktor Krum qui a attrapé le Vif d'Or, mais c'est Ginny Weasley qui a mis le plus de but ! Autant dire que sa récente rupture et sa grossesse n'ont rien enlevé à sa dextérité ! Ginny, au contraire, semblait extrêmement heureuse de voler lors de ce match… La victoire a été remportée par l'équipe d'Angleterre, évidemment !

* * *

**Harry Potter donne son accord pour écrire sa biographie**

Il a dit « oui » ! Non pas à l'autel, mais à l'auteur de _Là où est ton trésor sera aussi ton cœur_, Elphias Doge, sous la direction d'Abelforth Dumbledore. C'est donc avec une grande effervescence que nous attendons la biographie écrite de l'Elu par ce grand sorcier ! Si l'on croit le travail personnel de Mr Doge, le livre devrait paraître l'année prochaine ! Harry Potter n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer. « _Il se pourrait qu'il y ait des passages manquants. J'ai proposé moi-même à Harry d'écrire sa biographie – vous savez, nous sommes très proches – mais il a refusé de manière brutale et vulgaire. Enfin, je serais toujours là pour rétablir la vérité quand il passera la baguette à gauche…_, a soupira avec amertume Rita Skeeter. »

* * *

**Interview exclusive : les grosses bourdes de Théodore Nott**

_Suite à la requête de Jyanadavega, votre dévouée est allée récupérer quelques miettes d'infos pour vous auprès de Théodore Nott et de son mariage avec Luna !_

Parvati Patil : Bonjour Théo et merci d'être resté plus tard au boulot pour nous offrir une petite interview !

Théodore Nott : Je t'en prie, Parvati. Quand Drago s'en va, on se sent tout de suite plus calme…

P.P. : Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

T.N. : Parce qu'il est survolté, surtout en ce moment. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe : ses affaires, son procès, son divorce…

P.P. : Oui je comprends, mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de lui, mais de toi !

T.N. : _(rougit)_ Ah… Oui… Mais je n'ai rien de bien fabuleux à vous raconter, moi…

P.P. : Oh, enfin, Théo ! Ton mariage ! Ton mariage a eu lieu ! Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

T.N. : Oh… Hé bien, très bien…

P.P. : Tes parents l'ont bien pris ?

T.N. : Mh… Pas vraiment, tu sais, Luna est considérée comme folle par 90% de la population. Mais le fait qu'elle soit de Sang-Pur a redressé le tir.

P.P. : Et puis, elle est jolie, quand même.

T.N. : Ah ça… Elle a de ses yeux incroyables ! La lune se reflète dedans, tu y crois ça ? Et ses cheveux…

P.P. : _(toussote)_ Ils ne sont pas un peu sales, ses cheveux ?

T.N. : Ah, mais non ! Je m'en occupe, à présent. Elle a des cheveux d'une soie merveilleuse ! Tu verras comme ses cheveux sont d'un blond couleur de blé… C'est merveilleux… Elle est magnifique…

P.P. : Ouais, t'en es raide dingue, dis donc !

T.N. : Mais pas du tout ! _(gros blush) _ C'est bien euh… normal de trouver sa femme jolie, non ?

P.P. : Hé bien, toi qui étais coureur comme c'est pas permis ! Te voilà maintenant avec la bague au doigt !

T.N. : _(rires) _Que veux-tu ? On ne peut faire d'homme plus heureux que je ne le suis depuis que Luna est rentrée dans ma vie.

P.P. : Mais pourtant, il me semble que tu la fustigeais à Poudlard. Tu piquais ses affaires… Tu t'es même battu avec Ginny une fois, tu ne te souviens pas ?

T.N. : Oh si, cette petite peste m'avait lancé un sort de Chauve-Furie, je m'en souviens bien !

P.P. : Et comment es-tu tombé sous le charme de Luna, alors ?

T.N. : Tu sais, on était jeunes et stupides, on s'amusait à embêter Luna, mais au final, on faisait ça parce que ça ne la rendait pas triste. On n'est pas aussi sans cœur, quand même.

P.P. : Et puis ?

T.N. : Et puis, je l'ai retrouvée en vacances. Elle était à la recherche d'un animal bizarre dont la corne se reformait d'elle-même.

P.P. : Un Ronflak Cornu.

T.N. : Oui, voilà ! Un Ronflak… Elle faisait du camping avec son père et notre tente était juste à côté de la leur. Alors on s'est parlés, on a beaucoup discuté. Elle m'a parlé des étoiles et j'ai voulu décrocher la lune…

P.P. : Comme c'est romantique !

T.N. : … au sens propre.

P.P. : … Pardon ? Au sens propre ?

T.N. : Oui. Tu sais, avec de la magie noire, on arrive à tout. Alors j'ai voulu décrocher la lune. Et là, on s'est trouvé en face d'un gigantesque cataclysme : un gros tremblement de terre nous a secoués et j'ai appris plus tard que dans le reste de la planète, la mer s'était déchaînée. Comment ils disaient déjà ? Ah oui, un tsunami !

P.P. : Quoi ?! C'est toi le responsable de ça ?!

T.N. : C'est pas de ma faute… _(air penaud)_

P.P. : Mais enfin, c'est toi qui as causé la mort de toutes ces personnes ?

T.N. : J'ai voulu réparer les dégâts, mais je n'ai rien pu faire… J'ai fait plein de dons et je suis même allé secourir les moldus là-bas. J'ai reconstruit plein d'hôtels et tout et tout… Et puis, je me suis juré de ne plus toucher un seul livre de magie noire. J'ai disparu, et j'ai arrêté de voir Luna.

P.P. : … Et puis ?

T.N. : Et puis, j'ai décidé de retourner à Londres et d'oublier Luna. J'ai demandé à Drago d'être son assistant et il m'a accueilli les bras ouverts.

P.P. : … Je n'en reviens pas.

T.N. : Ensuite, je crois que Luna te l'a raconté : je l'ai croisée sur le Chemin de Traverse, on est allés prendre une glace ensemble, et là, je me suis dit « c'est un signe » et je l'ai demandée en mariage.

P.P. : Tu es un grand malade, Théo, tu sais ça ?

T.N. : Oui… Mais elle était si belle, si magique…

P.P. : Tu te rends compte que si jamais les moldus apprennent ça, tu finis sous les verrous pour le restant de tes jours ?

T.N. : Que… tu crois ?

P.P. : Evidemment !

T.N. : Ah bon… _(réfléchit) _Bon, alors je vais disparaître un petit bout de temps, dans ce cas…

P.P. : Ouais, ça vaut mieux… _(dépitée) _Salut Théo, à la prochaine…

T.N. : Bises, Parv', on se recontacte !

Merci chers lecteurs, la prochaine interview sera : Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie, Cormac McLaggen !

* * *

**Pub : la papeterie de Dean Thomas recycle !**

Mais que faire de ces vieilles plumes, de ces vieux parchemins ?

Ne les jetez plus !

Amenez-les à la papeterie de Dean Thomas sur le Chemin de Traverse en face d'Ollivander's !

Dean Thomas récupère et recycle !

Rejoignez son combat contre la pollution :

Participez à des bonnes œuvres en partenariat avec Ste Mangouste !

Pour tout renseignement : envoyez un hibou à Dean !

* * *

Si vous avez des questions ou si vous souhaitez une interview en particulier, prenez contact avec ma secrétaire en cliquant sur « review » et je serais ravie de vous satisfaire !

Merci d'avoir lu, chers lecteurs et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouveaux petits potins !

**Prochaine édition : 22 mai 2013**

Patilement vôtre,

Parvati


	10. Page 10

Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Votre dévouée Parvati a encore glané cette semaine des petites informations qui pourraient vous intéresser… Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Scoop : Ginny et Krum !**

C'est un événement majeur qui a retourné toute la population sorcière ce weekend ! Après la victoire éclatante de l'Angleterre lors de la Coupe Mondiale de Quidditch, Ginny Weasley et Viktor Krum auraient été découverts dans le stade désert, enlacés, ivre-mort et à moitié nus ! La parution de photos compromettantes les mettant en scène en train de se bécoter et plus (car affinités) ne semble pas les gêner plus que ça ! « _Ce sont des choses qui arrivent_, a simplement commenté Viktor, un sourire sur les lèvres, en réponse à nos questions ». Ginny a éclaté de rire quand on l'a interviewée et ne nous a gratifiés que d'un petit « _C'est mon meilleur profil _! » En revanche, c'est un coup dur pour Harry Potter qui n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer. Le pauvre ex-fiancé de la jolie poursuiveuse était revenu d'une mission délicate pour le Ministère et semblait plus exténué que jamais. Alors, quel est le prochain épisode à cette saga si outrageante ?!

* * *

**Scoop : Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy vus ensemble ! **

A l'occasion du procès gagné contre le Courrier Sorcier Anonyme, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy ont été vus sortir ensemble du tribunal du Magenmagot et aller dîner ensemble sur le Chemin de Traverse. La soirée se serait déroulée dans un calme et une amabilité qui en laisseraient pantois plus d'un ! De plus, Drago Malefoy aurait payé l'addition ! Et pour couronner le tout, il aurait raccompagné Hermione Granger jusqu'à son domicile. Les rumeurs prétendent qu'elle l'aurait ensuite invité à prendre un verre et qu'il ne serait pas redescendu, mais nous ne pouvons réellement confirmer ces dires ! Hermione Granger s'était faite particulièrement jolie, ses horribles cheveux touffus étaient lissés et elle portait une robe de mousseline de la nouvelle collection de _Tissard & Brodette_.

* * *

**La Société Protectrice des Chats passée au peigne fin !**

_Merci à Charlie3216 pour ce scoop !_

« _C'est une honte !_ a lâché Mrs Figg, une fervente adhérente. » Dolores Ombrage, présidente de la Société Protectrice des Chats, habituellement connue sous l'abréviation S.P.C., a été vue jouer au ball-trap sur les moulages de ses assiettes dans lesquelles des petits chatons animés étaient peints. « _Il y a forcément une raison_, a courageusement déclaré Minerva McGonagall, animagus confirmé et bras droit de cette association ». Dolores Ombrage, déjà éclaboussée par le scandale des photos d'elle dansant sur la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore, n'a pas souhaité s'expliquer sur ses étranges agissements. Quoi qu'il en soit, une enquête a été ouverte sous la direction de Terry Boot.

* * *

**S.A.L.E. : gros complot pour petits elfes**

Si Hermione Granger semble sur son petit nuage, en revanche, la S.A.L.E. croule sous les scandales ! Après Zacharias Smith qui reste toujours hors de vue et hors d'atteinte, c'est au tour de l'Administratrice des Droits des Elfes, Susan Bones, d'être incarcérée pour tentative de fraude et détournement de droits ! Le droit des elfes d'avoir un travail rémunéré et libre avait été accepté par la Commission de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques il y a deux ans, mais jusqu'à présent, aucun avancement n'avait été clairement vu. Et pour cause ! Le papier avait été endommagé et rendu impossible à appliquer. La Commission était très ennuyée sur cette affaire, car il semblerait que Susan n'aurait « _pas fait exprès_ ». En effet, elle l'aurait passé dans une machine à laver moldue pour « _le nettoyer, car il y avait une tâche de gras _». Ronald Weasley, Vice-président de l'association, s'est dit « _profondément choqué_ » par de tels agissements et a présenté ses excuses aux elfes de maison pour « _[s]on manque de discernement dans l'embauche de personnes aussi peu qualifiées_ ». Il promet de faire plus attention à l'avenir. La rupture de liens personnels avec Miss Hermione Granger ne semble pas avoir entaché le professionnalisme de Mr Ronald Weasley.

* * *

**Lavande Brown reprend la boutique de Mme Pieddodu**

Madame Pieddodu est fière de léguer son fonds de commerce à Miss Lavande Brown. « _C'est un honneur pour moi, j'ai toujours aimé ce cadre confiné et intime !_ a sangloté Lavande Brown, hier, lors de la remise des clés du café aux dentelles et aux angelots roses ». Madame Pieddodu était aussi émue que la future patronne. Le nom du café restera le même, mais la carte changera, semble-t-il. Maintenant, vous pourrez aussi venir vous sustenter pour quelques gallions ! De plus, tous les jeudis soirs vous pourrez découvrir ou redécouvrir un groupe de musique venu des quatre coins de la Grande-Bretagne ! Lavande semblerait donner une nouvelle naissance à ce café réputé dégoulinant d'amour ! Une première à Pré-au-lard !

* * *

**Interview exclusive : Cormac McLaggen, un ministre surbooké !**

_Suite à la requête de Edhil Morgul, votre dévouée est allée interviewer notre cher Ministre de la Magie, Cormac McLaggen !_

Parvati Patil : Bonjour, Monsieur le Ministre ! C'est un honneur de vous avoir aujourd'hui, alors je vous remercie vivement !

Cormac McLaggen : Oui, vous pouvez, mon temps est très compté. Mais je suis ravi aussi de vous revoir, Parvati. Vous êtes toujours aussi jolie !

P.P. : _(blush) _Ah euh… Oui, merci.

C. M. : Mais je vous en prie, commençons sans tarder.

P.P. : Oui… _(raclement de gorge) _Alors, vous êtes devenu Ministre de la Magie ? Pouvez-vous nous en parler un peu ?

C. M. : Ah oui, disons qu'avec les nombreuses personnes que mon oncle Tiberius connaissait, et les merveilleuses personnalités rencontrées lors du Club de Slug, j'ai pu me créer un réseau des plus intéressants. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé finir Ministre. Enfin, il fallait bien que quelqu'un accepte ce rôle.

P.P. : J'avais entendu dire que vous n'aviez eu le poste que parce qu'Harry Potter avait refusé ?

C. M. : Ah les ragots. _(petit rire)_ Oui, en effet, Harry avait refusé la proposition. Mais après réflexion, les membres du comité se sont tournés vers quelqu'un qui avait les épaules pour endosser cette lourde responsabilité. Vous savez, il faut des compétences et des qualités que beaucoup de personnes ne peuvent pas se vanter d'avoir.

P.P. : Et vous les avez, très certainement ?

C. M. : Absolument ! Ou du moins, j'essaie de remplir mes fonctions avec le plus de sérieux et de professionnalisme possibles ! Vous savez, maintenant, je suis un homme important !

P.P. : Mais certes, Monsieur le Ministre. Alors peut-être pourriez-vous éclairer notre public sur ce que vous faîtes durant une journée-type ?

C. M. : J'en serais ravi. Alors je me lève généralement vers six heures du matin. Je fais une heure de gymnastique, je prends une douche glacée et j'entame mon petit déjeuner : une salade de fruits frais et un grand litre de milkshake. Ensuite, je pars au travail. Ma secrétaire est une fille formidable. Elle est un peu tête-en-l'air, mais elle est fidèle et c'est un très bon coup. Pardon, je veux dire, elle a beaucoup de compétences… au travail, hein.

P.P. : Bien sûr. Votre secrétaire… ce n'est pas Romilda Vane ?

C. M. : En effet… Alors euh… _(un peu gêné) _Donc, elle m'apporte un café et le planning de la journée. Généralement, j'ai des rendez-vous avec des personnages importants jusqu'à midi. Puis je mange. Je suis souvent à l'extérieur pour manger avec des gens haut-placés. C'est important d'entretenir son réseau, vous savez !

P.P. : Absolument…

C. M. : Et l'après-midi, je travaille sur des dossiers. Beaucoup de dossiers. Parfois quelques conférences et de temps à autres, des inaugurations. Je rentre assez tard. Mais j'essaie d'être au moins sorti pour dix heures du soir. Je mange un fish & chips en chemin et je rentre dormir.

P.P. : Et vous vous en sortez avec vos différents dossiers ? Comme par exemple la Communauté des Mangemorts qui souhaitent fonder une association ?

C. M. : Ah oui, cette affaire délicate… C'est un sujet épineux. Je suis encore médiateur entre les deux partis qui ne veulent s'entendre…

P.P. : J'imagine.

C. M. : Mais ma chère Parvati, nous n'avons pas parlé de vous. Avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

P.P. : Oh, je… _(rougit)_

C. M. : Je suis quelqu'un d'assez ouvert. Nous pouvons aller boire un verre… Un de ces jours, non ?

P.P. : C… Certainement…

C. M. : Ce soir, huit heures ? Je passe vous prendre ?

P.P. : Mais… vous n'avez pas dit que vous aviez beaucoup de travail ?

C. M. : Ah, mais vous passez bien avant toute l'Angleterre et le Royaume-Uni, voyons…

P.P. : Mais c'est que… euh…

C. M. : Alors c'est dit. Je vous emmènerai dans un très bon restaurant. Vous connaissez _Le fin gourmet _?

P.P. : Euh… non…

C. M. : C'est un très bon restaurant. Tenu par Angelina Johnson (maintenant épouse Weasley). Il a plus de cinq baguettes !

P.P. : Oh… Mais je…

C. M. : Bon, je vous dis à ce soir alors. Je suis désolé, mon temps est écoulé, mais nous aurons le loisir de discuter ce soir. A tout à l'heure !

* * *

**Pub : La S.A.L.E. recrute !**

Vous vous sentez une âme de fervents défenseurs de justice ?

Vous souhaitez vous impliquer dans des œuvres équitables ?

N'hésitez plus : rejoignez-nous !

Ensemble, nous serons plus forts !

Nous avons besoin de vous !

Pour plus d'informations : contactez Ron Weasley.

* * *

Si vous avez des questions ou si vous souhaitez une interview en particulier, prenez contact avec ma secrétaire en cliquant sur « review » et je serais ravie de vous satisfaire !

Merci d'avoir lu, chers lecteurs et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouveaux petits potins !

**Prochaine édition : 29 mai 2013**

Patilement vôtre,

Parvati


	11. Page 11

**_Rejoignez-nous sur Twitter! Notre secrétaire vous informera des dernières parutions de notre magazine sous le pseudo "Kumi-no-kotoba"! _**

* * *

Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Votre dévouée Parvati a encore glané cette semaine des petites informations qui pourraient vous intéresser… Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Scoop : « Oui, Viktor est l'homme de ma vie et le père de mon fils ! »**

Ça y est ! Elle l'a dit ! Ginny Weasley n'en finit plus de nous surprendre ! Suite à une question de la part d'un jeune fan, Ginny a affirmé haut et fort hier après-midi sur le Chemin de Traverse que Viktor Krum était l'homme de sa vie et accessoirement le père inconnu de son enfant. Nous apprenons par la même occasion qu'elle attend un fils. Fraîchement revenue de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, elle était au Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch pour une séance de dédicaces. Pour le plus grand étonnement de tous et le bonheur des fans présents, Viktor Krum était également présent, alors qu'il n'était pas du tout prévu ! D'abord surpris de cette déclaration franche, le joueur bulgare était flatté et a embrassé sans gêne Ginny Weasley sous les regards ébahis (horrifiés ou réjouis selon les cas) de leurs supporteurs. Ginny se rangerait-elle à présent ?

* * *

**Lucius Malefoy : « J'ai sauvé un moldu, mais j'ai pas fait exprès »**

Lucius Malefoy comparaissait vendredi dernier à la Commission de Détournement des Objets Moldus au Magenmagot, mais pour un motif tout à fait étonnant et singulier ! En effet, il se serait trouvé sur une route moldue et aurait sauvé un petit garçon moldu d'une voiture qui fonçait droit sur lui. Il a donc été convoqué au Magenmagot pour plus d'explications sur ce regrettable incident. Sont retransmises scrupuleusement les pensées de Lucius Malefoy : « J'ai certainement sauvé un moldu, mais je n'ai pas fait exprès, je vous jure ! J'ai essayé de l'éviter, mais rien à faire ! » En effet, il semblerait qu'il courait pour se sauver de Rita Skeeter qui voulait l'interviewer, et aurait heurté le garçonnet dans sa vitesse. Sa version est pimpante de modestie et d'humilité ! Lucius recevra certainement un Ordre de Merlin sixième classe pour un tel acte de bravoure.

* * *

**Nouveau témoin contre Hannah Abbot : Terry Boot avoue !**

C'est avec courage et à visage découvert que Terry Boot a voulu apporter du poids dans la plainte de Neville Londubat et faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. « _Il faut que la vérité éclate au grand jour et qu'Hannah soit jugée comme telle. Elle a terrorisé plus de la moitié des garçons de Poudlard avec lesquels elle est sortie… Ca ne peut plus durer !_ a déclaré Terry avec fermeté ». Hannah Abbot n'a souhaité faire aucun commentaire, mais une enquête est ouverte à son sujet. Anthony Goldstein a été chargé de cette mission. On n'a pas fini de découvrir quelles atrocités Hannah aurait fait subir à ses précédents prétendants ! Mr Goldstein a tenu à stipuler explicitement que les victimes de Miss Abbot qui osent témoigner dans cette affaire seront sous couvert judiciaire et bénéficieront d'une protection rapprochée ! C'est une histoire qui prend de l'ampleur ! Pour l'instant, Neville Londubat se dit « _très content d'être le pionnier, et espère que plusieurs suivront [s]es pas !_ ».

* * *

**Fair-Harry : le nouveau jour férié en honneur de Remus Lupin**

C'est avec une émotion non-contenue que Teddy Lupin a annoncé jeudi dernier que désormais, le 21 juin serait un jour férié ! Avec l'appui d'Harry Potter, le ministère a approuvé sa requête : le 21 juin sera donc un jour de fête en l'honneur à Remus et Nymphadora Lupin qui se sont battus avec brio lors de bataille finale de Poudlard et sont morts en héros ! Une étroite collaboration a été mise en place avec les moldus qui ont tenu à fêter également ce jour ! Cependant, comme les moldus étaient réticents à célébrer des personnes qu'ils n'avaient pas connues, ils se sont concentrés sur ce qu'aimaient nos deux héros : et quoi de plus significatif que l'amour fanatique voué aux Bizarr'Sisters par Miss Tonks ? Afin de garder gravé en tête ce souvenir, les moldus feront donc la fête et animeront les rues de musiques de tout genre en l'honneur des sorciers ! Teddy Lupin s'est dit « _enthousiaste et impatient_ » !

* * *

**Winky fait son entrée aux Trois-Balais**

Rosmerta a présenté Winky, l'elfe de maison anciennement propriété de Mr Croupton et de Poudlard, un poste de goûteuse professionnelle aux Trois-Balais ! Connaissant son penchant pour la boisson, ce n'était peut-être pas pertinent… Loin s'en faut ! Winky est une experte en alcools forts et sait reconnaître à la première goutte et même sans y goûter de quel alcool il s'agit, son année, ses composantes, et peut même remonter aux conditions météorologiques le jour de la récolte ! Chose qu'aucun sorcier n'a été capable de faire depuis des siècles ! Après moult discussions, Winky a finalement accepté la proposition de Rosmerta et travaille depuis lundi dans sa boutique. Il ne sera pas rare de voir désormais l'elfe de maison aux divers festivals et aux côtés des grands du nom comme la célèbre maison Dragon Ltd., créatrice du Whisky Pur Feu. Une carrière prometteuse attend donc Winky !

* * *

**Interview exclusive : Les aveux d'Androméda Tonks**

_Suite à la requête de Jyanadavega, votre dévouée est allée interviewer Androméda Tonks, née Black ! Ses confidences sont époustouflantes !_

Parvati Patil : Bonjour Mrs Tonks, c'est un véritable honneur de vous interviewer !

Androméda Tonks : Je vous en prie. Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Mais appelez-moi donc Androméda !

P.P. : Bien… _(grand sourire) _Alors, je suppose qu'on vous l'a déjà dit, mais c'est fou comme vous ressemblez à votre grande sœur !

A.T. : Ah oui, je ressemble à Bellatrix. Mais notre physique est ressemblant autant que nos caractères sont différents !

P.P. : En effet, vous avez tourné le dos à votre famille pour épouser un né-moldu ?

A.T. : Il n'y a pas que ça. Je n'ai jamais été attirée par la magie noire, alors que Bella aurait pu se l'administrer en intraveineuse.

P.P. : Et Narcissa Malefoy, dans tout ça ?

A.T. : Oh, Cissy, c'était la petite dernière. La magie noire l'attirait, mais elle a toujours trouvé ça trop dangereux.

P.P. : Mh, intéressant… Et donc vous ne vous entendiez pas avec vos sœurs ?

A.T. : J'ai beaucoup de respect pour mes sœurs. Quand j'étais petite, je vouais un culte sans borne à Bella, mon aînée. Mais c'est une tête brûlée et elle s'intéressait surtout à elle, plutôt qu'à nous. Elle a toujours fait à sa guise. Je pense qu'elle était jalouse de nous. Vous savez, on a deux ans d'écart, et c'était deux ans de trop. Je m'entendais plus avec Narcissa, qui était très réservée et plutôt passive.

P.P. : Mais Bellatrix est très vite partie de la maison, non ?

A.T. : Oui, en effet, elle s'est mariée rapidement et a quitté le domicile à l'âge de dix-sept ans à peine.

P.P. : Donc vous vous êtes placée à la tête de la famille ?

A.T. : _(rires) _Vous savez, avec une mère comme la nôtre, il était difficile de prendre les rênes de la famille… Non, en fait, nous subissions chacune la pression de notre mère, de notre statut et de notre sang. Alors, l'une après l'autre, nous avons quitté le navire. Notre mère était malade, elle était atteinte d'une schizophrénie avancée. On a fait comme on a pu, et je pense que c'est trop tard pour recoller les morceaux à présent.

P.P. : Que voulez-vous dire ?

A.T. : _(sourire triste) _Eh bien… Nous étions très soudées, Cissy et moi, étant plus jeunes. Et puis, après, il y a eu une très grosse dispute avec ma mère, parce que je fréquentais ce sorcier d'ascendance moldue. J'ai été chassée de la maison et déshéritée. Ted m'a épousée peu après. J'ai été obligée de me cacher, parce que ma mère avait envoyé des _amis _pour me récupérer.

P.P. : Vous récupérer ? Après vous avoir chassée ?

A.T. : Oui… J'ai toujours été la favorite de la maison. C'est certainement pour ça que j'ai été aussi détestée par Bellatrix. Ce qui m'a le plus blessée durant ces années-là, c'était le manque de contact avec Narcissa. Je sais qu'elle m'en a beaucoup voulu. Peut-être même encore maintenant.

P.P. : Ah ? Comment ça ?

A.T. : Ma mère était schizophrène. C'était la honte de la famille, on taisait ce problème comme une tare. Alors on devait subir en silence. Quand on était encore à la maison, on pouvait se protéger. _(silence)_ Ma mère nous battait.

P.P. : Mais… Et votre père ?

A.T. : Oh, notre père passait le clair de son temps au travail. Il avait délaissé sa famille depuis longtemps. On était à la merci de notre mère. C'est pour ça que Bellatrix est partie très jeune. Elle a trouvé Rodolphus (elle sortait déjà avec lui à Poudlard) et l'a épousée par désespoir plus que par amour. De mon côté, j'étais tombée amoureuse de Ted. Et on est parties. On a laissé Cissy à l'abandon.

P.P. : Bellatrix a… disons, sacrifié un membre de votre famille pour son propre bonheur ? Mais vous, ce n'est pas pareil ! Vous étiez chassée !

A.T. : J'aurais pu revenir pour la protéger. Mais je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. J'étais jeune et en colère. Mais ça, Narcissa ne l'a jamais oublié. Je m'en veux. Je n'ai jamais oublié.

P.P. : C'est pour ça que Narcissa s'est mariée à Lucius Malefoy ?

A.T. : Entre autres. Deux ans plus tard, j'ai voulu récupérer Narcissa. Je l'avais croisée par hasard dans les rues moldues de Londres et j'ai voulu la protéger à nouveau. Mais Bellatrix m'a devancée et nous avons eu une longue discussion. Très houlée. Assez pour que je me rende compte que Narcissa était plus que retournée contre moi.

P.P. : Ce n'était pas un piège de Bellatrix ?

A.T. : Non, nous sommes devenues très proches, au final. Ce qui est un comble. Alors, nous avons plus ou moins arrangé le mariage entre Lucius et Narcissa. Comme je vous l'ai dit, Narcissa était une jeune fille très secrète, mais elle était aussi très froide. Si Bellatrix était du genre extraverti et n'hésitait pas à repousser toujours plus loin les limites de la décence et à jouer avec les nerfs de tout le monde, et si j'étais aussi beaucoup trop « petite fille modèle » et comme il fallait, Narcissa était une beauté fatale qui restait souvent dans son coin.

P.P. : Ah, il n'était donc pas question de garçon dans sa vie ?

A.T. : Oh non, loin de là. Donc, avec Bellatrix, nous avons discuté avec Lucius. Ils se sont vus quelques fois, puis il a demandé sa main. Ma mère, bien trop heureuse de marier sa troisième fille avec un Sang-Pur n'a rien demandé de plus. Je n'étais pas présente à son mariage. Mais Bellatrix a gardé quelques liens avec moi, pour me donner des nouvelles de temps en temps.

P.P. : Mais elle a quand même tué de nombreuses personnes. Elle a torturé aussi les parents de Neville Londubat…

A.T. : Oui, en effet. Lors de l'ascension de Voldemort, nous avons rompu le contact. Vous savez, nous étions dans des camps opposés.

P.P. : Vous avez été affectée lors de son emprisonnement ?

A.T. : Oui, évidemment. Mais je me disais qu'au moins, sa folie serait moins destructrice dans une prison. Elle commençait à tourner comme notre mère et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Vous savez, c'est très difficile d'aimer une personne et de la savoir partisante de tout ce que vous avez toujours condamné.

P.P. : Et maintenant, vous entretenez des contacts ?

A.T. : Elle a l'air d'aller mieux. Nous nous sommes revus une fois, quand je suis allée la chercher à la sortie d'Azkaban. A présent, l'avenir nous dira si ça ira mieux.

P.P. : Et Teddy ?

A.T. : Oh, mais avec Teddy, c'est un délice de tous les instants ! Il me rappelle tellement sa mère… _(elle a les yeux qui brillent)_

P.P. : J'imagine. En tout cas, merci de toutes ces révélations, chère Androméda !

A.T. : Ce fut un plaisir ! Je vous raccompagne.

* * *

**Grande Foire-à-tout : Le manoir Malefoy vous accueille dimanche !**

Drago Malefoy et Astoria Greengrass vous convient ce dimanche à un grand vide-grenier !

Venez nombreux pour profiter de toutes les enchères potentielles !

Les enfants sont les bienvenus !

Les animaux sont interdits, pour cause de paons jaloux.

* * *

Si vous avez des questions ou si vous souhaitez une interview en particulier, prenez contact avec ma secrétaire en cliquant sur « review » et je serais ravie de vous satisfaire !

Merci d'avoir lu, chers lecteurs et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouveaux petits potins !

**Prochaine édition : 5 juin 2013**

Patilement vôtre,

Parvati


	12. Page 12

Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Votre dévouée Parvati a encore glané cette semaine des petites informations qui pourraient vous intéresser… Bonne lecture !

* * *

**COMMUNIQUE 1 : Réponse à Rita Skeeter **

**(review anonyme)**

En réponse à notre chère Rita Skeeter qui nous a écrit cette jolie lettre demandant une interview de Parvati Patil, sachez que la réponse sera oui, car nos lectrices ont l'air de mourir d'impatience de connaître la vie de notre rédactrice en chef préférée ! Aussi, la prochaine interview exclusive lui sera consacrée !

* * *

**COMMUNIQUE 2 : Nomination de poste**

Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer la nomination de Miss Charliee3216 au poste de Ragoteuse à la Tête de Sanglier, afin d'être au top de l'actualité ! Pour votre plus grand plaisir, elle traquera avec agilité et persévérance les derniers potins qui se murmurent dans ce lieu de repos. Une nouvelle section sera donc à la suite de l'interview : « En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard ». Bienvenue à elle au sein de l'équipe !

* * *

**Scoop : Ronald Weasley retrouve l'amour auprès de Lavande Brown**

« _Hermione [Granger] n'était pas faite pour lui, elle était trop intelligente, trop coincée et trop brillante pour quelqu'un comme Ron_, a déclaré avec dépit Molly Weasley. » Ron Weasley, récemment promu Auror et séparé d'Hermione Granger, aurait commencé une nouvelle idylle avec Lavande Brown la semaine dernière, alors qu'il était allé écouter le groupe folklorique des gnomes de Merseyside chez Madame Pieddodu, le bar repris par Miss Brown. « _Lavande lui correspond mieux… Au moins, elle a des seins ! _a ri George Weasley, frère aîné de Ronald et gérant de _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_. » Rappelons que Lavande Brown était la première petite amie du jeune rouquin lors de sa sixième année à Poudlard. Les deux tourtereaux ont été aperçus alors qu'ils se côtoyaient au cours du concert, puis Ronald aurait raccompagné Lavande à la fermeture du bar. L'idylle continuera-t-elle, cette fois ?

**Duel : Hermione Granger vs. Astoria Greengrass**

Trois molaires, un bras cassé et une cheville tordue. Sans compter les mèches de cheveux éparpillées ça et là. C'est le triste bilan du duel qui a vu s'affronter Hermione Granger et Astoria Greengrass, anciennement Malefoy en ce dimanche dernier lors du vide-grenier organisé suite au divorce du jeune couple. Hermione Granger, nouvelle petite amie du beau Drago, s'est présentée sur les lieux et Astoria, son ex-femme, n'a pas apprécié sa visite, lui demandant de partir. L'altercation entre les deux jeunes femmes a rapidement pris des proportions inquiétantes et elles ont sorti leurs baguettes magiques quelques minutes plus tard. Drago Malefoy a voulu s'interposer, mais il s'est retrouvé K.O. en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire par Astoria Greengrass. Les deux femmes se sont battues en duel de sorcier pendant un long moment. Finalement, elles ont abandonné les convenances : Hermione Granger s'est jetée sur sa comparse comme une démente, la faisant tomber à la renverse. Astoria Greengrass ne s'est pas laissé faire : elle a activement répondu, distribuant des coups de poings à l'aveuglette. Il fallut attendre l'intervention de cinq brigadiers pour séparer les deux femmes qui se démenaient comme des chiffonniers. Hospitalisées à Ste Mangouste toutes les deux, les deux sorcières sont étroitement surveillées, si jamais il leur venait en tête de reprendre leur dispute. Heureusement, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. La vente de la liquidation du manoir s'est montrée fructueuse, les gains seront partagés entre les jeunes divorcés.

* * *

**Justice : Harry aurait demandé à Rodolphus de supprimer Cho ?!**

Rodolphus Lestrange a enfin avoué ! Le commanditaire de l'attentat du Chaudron Baveur serait en réalité Harry Potter ! Ernie Macmillan avait soupçonné Ginny Weasley, d'après les évocations de Cho Chang, mais il semblerait en fait que ce fut Harry Potter en personne qui aurait prémédité ce meurtre. « _Il ne s'agissait que de lui faire un peu peur !_ a stipulé Rodolphus Lestrange. _Il n'était pas question de la tuer !_ » Cependant, la dose d'explosif que ce tueur à gages aurait utilisé était largement susceptible d'anéantir la jolie Auror. Harry Potter est maintenant écroué, en attendant un verdict judiciaire. « _C'est un gros choc pour la communauté sorcière,_ s'est désolé le ministre de la Magie, Cormac McLaggen ». Des éclaircissements sont encore exigés sur cette affaire. Rappelons que Cho Chang est désormais hors de danger, mais qu'elle est toujours inconsciente, plongée dans un coma profond.

* * *

**Drago Malefoy : un rebelle tatoué ?**

On connaissait en Drago Malefoy l'homme d'affaire, toujours surbooké par ses innombrables rendez-vous, le professionnel, toujours impeccablement mis, le sociable parfait, investigateur de nombreux galas de charité au manoir Malefoy, le mari peu flatteur, conquérant infidèle d'une liste toujours plus longues de prétendantes, le merveilleux père de famille, fier de son fils, l'amant créatif et rêvé que toutes les femmes s'arrachent. Mais connaissiez-vous le Drago Malefoy rebelle et torturé ? Celui-là même qui va régulièrement se faire tatouer chez _Aiguilles & Baguettes_, la boutique de Justin Finch-Fletchley ? Notre envoyé spécial, Lee Jordan, qui souhaitait se faire tatouer un griffon d'or sur la poitrine, a réussi à faire parler Justin sur ses nombreux patients. Un exploit pour ce garçon d'apparence timide et secrète. « _Drago [Malefoy] a décidé de se faire tatouer le corps en fonction d'événements qui ont rythmé sa vie, _a déclaré Justin_. Cette idée lui est venue quand il a reçu la marque de Celui-dont-on-ne-prononçait-pas-le-nom à l'âge de seize ans. Depuis lors, il a décidé de se faire graver des éléments marquants. Aussi, il a un dragon sur l'épaule droite. Afin de ne jamais oublier l'amour que lui porte sa mère, qui a choisi son prénom. Le jour de la naissance de Scorpius, il est venu se faire tatouer un Vif d'Or sur le flanc droit qui est pour lui, une métaphore du bonheur : « Tu cours toute ta vie après le bonheur, m'a-t-il dit un jour, comme un attrapeur pourchasse le Vif d'Or lors d'un match. Et une fois que tu es sûr de l'avoir, c'est déjà terminé ». Et la semaine dernière, il m'a commandé une loutre sur le torse, du côté gauche. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas la signification, cette fois._ » Un éclaircissement dans les prochains semaines ?

* * *

**Diggory ressuscité ?!**

C'est un événement qui a fait beaucoup de bruit vendredi dernier ! Cédric Diggory n'est pas mort ! Il aurait orchestré la mise en scène de sa mort d'une main de maître et aurait ensuite disparu dans la nature. En effet, ce n'était pas lui que Voldemort aurait tué, mais un élève de Durmstrang que Diggory aurait payé pour le remplacer lors du grand final ! Cédric est resté sous anonymat pendant des années, mais il est revenu sur le devant de la scène pour se présenter au bureau d'Anthony Godstein en témoignant contre Hannah Abbot ! « _Hannah était ma petite amie en septième année. Mais elle était d'une jalousie maladive. Nous avions rompu, et je flirtais avec Cho Chang à l'époque. Mais elle n'arrêtait pas de me harceler constamment. Elle est allée jusqu'à mettre des micros et des caméras sur mon balai, dans mon dortoir et jusqu'à mes plumes de cours !_ a avoué Cédric. » L'homme est dans un piteux état : il était promis à une brillante carrière d'Auror, et le voilà à présent en guenilles, déchu et faible, avec une barbe mal rasée et des cheveux qui lui tombent aux épaules. Harry Potter, déjà aux prises avec la justice, est resté muet devant nos questions. « _C'est inadmissible ! Je ne comprends pas comment Cédric a-t-il pu nous faire ça ! _a sangloté Mrs Diggory, les lèvres tremblantes et le regard larmoyant. » Un choix bien difficile à accepter et à pardonner pour les parents de ce bellâtre !

* * *

**Nouvelle vie pour l'Ordre du Phénix**

Pour fêter la naissance de leur deuxième enfant, Angelina Johnson et George Weasley ont annoncé leur intention de reprendre la tête de l'Ordre du Phénix. Puisque la génération précédente est en partie décimée, ils jugent bon de rafraîchir cette association pour lutter contre la pauvreté et l'injustice. Désormais, l'Ordre du Phénix s'intitulera « Phénix sans frontières » et s'occupera des démunis et des oubliés de la société, ponctuant leurs actions de missions régulières chez les moldus. L'association partagera ses locaux avec la S.A.L.E. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter sont déjà membres. « _C'est une très bonne idée. Je trouve que nous manquons de personnes pour penser aux autres. Je suis fière de pouvoir contribuer à l'amélioration des conditions de vie des personnes défavorisées ! _s'est exclamée Hermione Granger avec verve, de son lit d'hôpital. » Luna Lovegood s'est dit « _personnellement concernée par ces problèmes_ », cependant elle est toujours en vadrouille à la recherche de Ronflaks Cornus au bras de son cher et tendre, Théodore Nott.

* * *

**Interview exclusive : Teddy et son trophée Tête-de-Voldemort**

_Suite à la requête de Jyanadavega, votre dévouée est allée interviewer Teddy Lupin!_

Parvati Patil : Bonjour Teddy ! C'est avec joie que je t'interviewe aujourd'hui !

Teddy Lupin : Le plaisir est partagé, Parvati. C'est un honneur d'être interviewé par une journaliste comme toi !

P.P. : Flatteur ! _(petit rire) _Alors, tu dois être fier de ce nouveau jour férié ?

T.L. : Oui, tout à fait. Je suis aux anges, Harry [Potter, ndlr] et moi avons réussi à convaincre les membres du parti conservateur pour ce jour. Finalement, c'est un jour spécial pour mes parents, mais c'est aussi pour tous ceux et celles qui nous ont quitté lors de la grande bataille finale de Poudlard.

P.P. : Ah, donc c'est un jour de mémoire pour tout le monde ?

T.L. : Oui. Une statue a été édifiée à Pré-au-Lard. Elle montre mes parents, mais aussi plein d'autres personnes. Et il y a toute une liste de noms qui a été gravée dans la pierre, dont Colin Crivey et Fred Weasley.

P.P. : Oh, c'est merveilleux !

T.L. : Oui, l'inauguration sera faite demain. Vous pouvez venir nombreux ! Ce sera très émouvant.

P.P. : J'en serais, c'est sûr ! Et depuis ta victoire au Tournoi, comment te sens-tu ?

T.L. : Oh, hé bien… normal.

P.P. : Alors, qu'as-tu prévu de devenir ?

T.L. : Je pense suivre les traces de mon parrain. Devenir Auror. Ou du moins travailler au ministère. Mais rien n'est sûr pour l'instant.

P.P. : Ah oui ?

T.L. : Oui, j'ai une passion, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais un jour le courage d'en faire un métier.

P.P. : Ah ? Et quelle est-elle ?

T.L. : C'est un secret. Je t'en parlerai un jour, peut-être !

P.P. : Ah… Très bien… _(décontenancée) _Et… comment se passe la cohabitation avec ton trophée ? Pour quelqu'un dont les parents ont été tués par Voldemort, est-ce que c'est un clin d'œil grinçant ?

T.L. : Non, tu sais, au contraire. Ça me permet de me souvenir à quel point c'était une période difficile. Ne jamais oublier que la rancune et la soif de pouvoir sont des moteurs dangereux pour une ascension de carrière. J'espère suivre l'exemple d'Harry pour ça.

P.P. : Ah oui, Harry t'a élevé en partie, avec ta grand-mère Androméda.

T.L. : Oui. C'est en partie pour ça qu'Harry a hésité à avoir des enfants pendant longtemps. Il pensait n'être pas à la hauteur. Et puis, après quelques années, alors qu'il était prêt à se jeter à l'eau, il se fait planter par Ginny [Weasley, ndlr], qui lui apprend qu'elle est enceinte, mais qu'il n'en est pas le père. Elle aurait trop attendu. C'est pour ça que leur couple n'a pas tenu.

P.P. : J'aurais imaginé que Ginny soit plus compréhensive…

T.L. : Elle l'a été pendant très longtemps, finalement.

P.P. : Oui, c'est sûr. Et toi, alors ? Les amours ? Nos lectrices sont impatientes de connaître tes aventures amoureuses ! Avec Armelle de Certaines [la rivale du Tournoi de Beauxbâtons], comment ça se passe ? Ou alors es-tu de nouveau en couple avec Victoire Weasley ?

T.L. : _(rire gêné) _Pour être franc, je suis avec les deux.

P.P. : … Pardon ?!

T.L. : Oui. Victoire et Armelle se sont rencontrées. J'avoue, j'ai été un très mauvais petit ami, je sortais avec les deux en même temps. Elles m'ont donc demandé de choisir. Comme j'étais incapable de déterminer laquelle avait ma préférence : j'aime beaucoup Victoire, elle est délicate, douce et attentionnée, mais je suis aussi fasciné par Armelle, elle a un tempérament de feu, c'est une battante, elle est pleine de vie et en plus elle sait faire tout plein de choses avec sa…

P.P. : Ahem _(toussote) _Oui, Teddy, je crois qu'on a compris.

T.L. : Ah oui, pardon, je m'égare. Donc, je disais qu'elles ont décidé de s'affronter. Elles se sont combattues, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais elles ont disparu toute la nuit. Et quand je les ai enfin retrouvées, elles étaient devenues les meilleures amies du monde. Et finalement, elles ont choisi de me partager. Je ne me plains pas, elles sont toutes les deux magnifiques.

P.P. : Donc en fait… Vous faîtes un plan à trois, c'est ça ?

T.L. : En gros, oui on peut dire ça comme ça.

P.P. : Ah, les jeunes de nos jours… Et qu'en disent Harry et Androméda ?

T.L. : Ils pensent que ça ne va pas durer. On n'en parle pas, je crois que c'est encore un peu tabou.

P.P. : Tu m'étonnes. Ahem. Bon, hé bien merci pour ces euh… renseignements.

T.L. : Je t'en prie ! A très bientôt, Parvati !

* * *

**En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard**

Drago Malefoy demande des dommages et indemnités à Rubeus Hagrid et Fenrir Greyback pour avoir malencontreusement dévoré un paon rôti du domaine

.

Narcissa Malefoy a voulu racheter la totalité des effets de son fils après la vente aux enchères organisée par Blaise Zabini. Heureusement, elle n'a pas pu finaliser son dessein, suite au drame qui a mené les Miss Granger et Greengrass à Ste Mangouste.

.

Severus Rogue est maintenant l'heureux propriétaire du millésime de parfum Flamel n°7 ayant appartenu à Astoria Greengrass. Il n'a pas été précisé pour quelle utilisation.

.

Pansy Parkinson a été verbalisée pour avoir fait un rituel vaudou en pleine rue de Pré-au-Lard avec des mèches de cheveux blonds, soupçonnés appartenir à Drago Malefoy.

* * *

**Et maintenant, une page de pub : **

**L'Ordre du Phénix recrute !**

Besoin de vous sentir utile ?

Rejoignez _Phénix sans frontières_ !

Permanence à l'étage de _Farces pour sorciers facétieux _

le mercredi en journée et le vendredi matin

Venez nombreux !

* * *

Si vous avez des questions ou si vous souhaitez une interview en particulier, prenez contact avec ma secrétaire en cliquant sur « review » et je serais ravie de vous satisfaire !

Merci d'avoir lu, chers lecteurs et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouveaux petits potins !

**Prochaine édition : 12 juin 2013**

Patilement vôtre,

Parvati


	13. Page 13

Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Votre dévouée Parvati a encore glané cette semaine des petites informations qui pourraient vous intéresser… Bonne lecture !

* * *

**COMMUNIQUE**

**Affaire Abbott : Hannah attaque la Gazette pour diffamation**

Suite aux nombreuses plaintes et menaces de mort de la part d'Hannah Abbott, nous retirons nos potins sur la violence et la perversité de la jeune femme. Non, Hannah Abbott n'est pas une femme fragile et instable qui mériterait d'aller se faire soigner et suivre de près par un médicomage de Ste Mangouste. Non, Hannah Abbott n'a pas mis K.O. à elle toute seule un régiment entier de scroutts à pétard alors qu'elle fuyait des mangemorts lors de la bataille finale de Poudlard. Non, Hannah Abbott n'a pas estropié Terry Boot et presque aveuglé Ernie Macmillan (qui a osé témoigner suite à l'engouement de l'affaire). Si Neville Londubat s'est fait défigurer, c'est uniquement parce qu'il est trop maladroit pour descendre correctement un escalier. Non, Hannah n'est pas abonnée à _Passion Vengeresse _et _Votre outil, votre torture. _Non, nous n'avons aucune preuve contre elle et de ce fait, nous nous excusons platement de tant de petits potins malveillants, outrageants et peu scrupuleux.

* * *

**Scoop : Harry et… Drago ?!**

Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy ?! Est-ce possible ? Les deux anciens ennemis de Poudlard auraient-ils retourné leurs vestes ? A l'évidence, oui. Sinon, jamais Drago Malefoy ne serait accouru pour porter secours à Harry Potter et prendre son dossier en main pour le sortir de prison ! Rappelons que l'affaire Chang est toujours d'actualité et que le procès se déroulera la semaine prochaine. Les deux hommes se sont entretenus dans une salle close pendant un très long moment. Mais il semblerait qu'il n'y avait pas que du professionnel dans la visite de Mr Malefoy. « _J'ai entendu des soupirs et des râles. J'ai cru qu'ils étaient en train de se battre, alors je me suis précipité pour les secourir, _a expliqué John, Détraqueur chargé de la surveillance de la salle. _Mais quand j'ai ouvert la porte, ils étaient torse nu tous les deux et se sont vivement dégagés l'un de l'autre, en sueurs et les yeux hagards_. » Un mystère qui sera élucidé rapidement ! Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'ont souhaité s'exprimer sur la chose.

* * *

**Rabastan Lestrange décide de faire fortune dans les bonbons**

Avec un grand sourire, Rabastan Lestrange, frère de Rodolphus Lestrange, ancien conjoint de Bellatrix Lestrange, a ouvert son magasin de friandises sur le Chemin de Traverse samedi dernier. Ce lieu enchanteur ravira petits et grands gourmands : vous y trouverez toutes sortes de sucreries originales et à prix très concurrentiels. « _Je suis heureux de pouvoir tenir ce genre d'échoppes, c'est un rêve de gosse qui se réalise !_ a déclaré Rabastan, les larmes aux yeux et l'émotion faisant vibrer sa voix. » Il va sans dire que si ce nouveau magasin ouvre une succursale à Pré-au-Lard, il va faire beaucoup d'ombre à Honeydukes ! Il ne manque qu'une femme pour parfaire le tableau délicieux de cet homme au sourire renversant et à l'allure ténébreuse, et presque totalement comblé !

* * *

**Décontamination dans la forêt interdite : les centaures manifestent**

« _Un total scandale !_ s'est insurgé lundi Bane, un centaure aux cheveux noirs et au regard mystérieux ». Le troupeau de centaures s'est retrouvé devant les portes de Poudlard pour protester vivement contre les nouvelles mesures prises par le ministère de la Magie. « _Il est nécessaire d'assurer une décontamination dans la Forêt Interdite, _a expliqué Cormac McLaggen d'un ton catégorique, _nous avons eu divers bruits de couloir sur un potentiel nuisible qui détruirait l'écosystème de la forêt. Nous devions intervenir._ » Ce n'est pas de l'avis des créatures vivant dans les bois. Les araignées géantes ont grincé des pattes de façon menaçante, tandis que les centaures ont volontairement empêché les agents du ministère de passer. Le siège dure depuis deux jours. Des pourparlers sont en train d'être mis en place.

* * *

**Percy Weasley ouvre un bar punk**

Voici la nouvelle lubie de Percy Weasley : un bar punk ! Depuis qu'il a découvert qu'il n'était pas fait pour travailler au ministère, après la guerre, Percy a étudié de nombreux métiers, mais celui-là est un des plus surprenants de sa longue liste ! En effet, souvenez-vous, il était devenu assistant en médicomagie, peintre, pêcheur, jongleur, apprenti cuisinier, et surtout, testeur des produits Weasley chez _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ ! « _J'ai toujours voulu ouvrir un bar punk, maintenant, c'est chose faite ! _s'est exclamé Percy, non sans une once de fierté et des trémolos dans la voix. » Le bar se trouve à deux pas du ministère de la Magie dans l'impasse du Soupir et ouvrira pour la première fois ce soir. A cette occasion, sa femme, Pénélope Weasley née Deauclaire, démise de ses fonctions de Présidente de l'association Courrier Sorcier Anonyme suite au procès Granger/Malefoy, se fera un plaisir de vous accueillir avec ses cocktails spéciaux qui ravissent tout leur entourage ! A ne pas manquer !

* * *

**Charity Party au Chaudron Baveur : les Greengrass à l'honneur**

Avec le vide-grenier des Malefoy et le récent divorce entre Astoria Greengrass et Drago Malefoy, Mr et Mrs Greengrass seniors n'ont pas pu organiser leur traditionnel et annuel Charity Party au manoir. Ils ont dû donc se rabattre sur un choix certes plus prolétaire, mais beaucoup plus convivial : le Chaudron Baveur ! « _C'est tomber bas, mais nous avons quand même passé une excellente soirée ! _a stipulé Mr Greengrass avec un sourire de convenance. » Astoria Greengrass, fraîchement sortie de l'hôpital, était présente et malgré sa cheville en attèle et quelques dents en moins, elle était charmante. Si Drago Malefoy n'était pas présent, au grand damne des photographes, le charisme de Blaise Zabini a alimenté les rumeurs et il semblerait que le bellâtre aurait disparu avec une jeune demoiselle dans la soirée. Son identité reste inconnue pour l'instant. La cause était en faveur des Etres de l'Eau réfugiés politiques.

* * *

**Interview exclusive : Parvati se dévoile pour vous !**

_Vous avez été nombreuses à nous demander une interview de notre rédactrice en chef ! C'est donc avec plaisir que nous vous livrons cette interview faite par les bons soins de Rita Skeeter !_

Rita Skeeter : Bonjour Parvati ! Alors commençons de suite si vous le voulez bien _(grand sourire, encore plus de dents en or)_.

Parvati Patil : Euh… _(décontenancée) _Avec plaisir…

(R.S. sort une plume d'un vert acide facilement reconnaissable)

P.P. : Vous _n'oseriez pas_ utiliser une Plume à Papote ?

R.S. : Allons, ne faîtes pas attention à cette plume… Alors, depuis l'ouverture de votre rubrique, qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à enquêter sur les autres plutôt que sur votre propre vie ?

P.P. : Euh… Je… c'est plutôt à vous qu'on devrait poser la question…

R.S. : Allons, allons, ma chère Parvati _(secoue la tête d'un air obligeant) _Vous n'avez pas de honte à avoir en avouant votre besoin pervers et démesué à savoir ce que fait le reste de la communauté sorcière pour pouvoir dormir sur vos deux oreilles. _(à sa plume) _Ah, c'est bon, ça, tu l'as noté ?

_(La plume tapote deux fois sur le parchemin en guise d'acquiescement)_

P.P. : Mais pas du tout ! C'est seulement Mr Cuffe qui a accepté que je reprenne la rubrique… Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai cherché à avoir par tous les moyens, comme vous, à une époque !

R.S. : _(ne l'écoute pas) _Vous avez été dîné avec le ministre de la Magie, Cormac McLaggen. Alors, cette rencontre ? Etait-il à la hauteur de sa réputation de Dom Juan ?

P.P. : Je… Ce n'est pas moi qui étais à ce rendez-vous. C'est ma jumelle, Padma, qui m'a remplacée. J'avais encore un tas de travail à terminer. Elle, elle n'avait rien de prévu ce soir-là. D'ailleurs je crois qu'ils vont se revoir.

R.S. : Intéressant _(n'écoute toujours pas) _Donc est-il aussi irrésistible qu'on le dit ?

P.P. : Mais enfin ! Vous écoutez, un peu ? Je vous dis que j'en sais rien, c'est Padma qui était à ce rendez-vous ! _(commence à s'énerver)_

R.S. : On dit que Lavande Brown vous a jalousée quand vous avez eu le poste. Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

P.P. : Elle… Mais pas du tout ! Au contraire, elle m'a soutenue et a été très heureuse pour moi !

R.S. : Ste Mangouste rapporte que le jour de votre nomination, vous étiez allée en urgence à Ste Mangouste. Lavande Brown était introuvable !

P.P. : George [Weasley, nldr] m'a offert un cadeau pour fêter mon poste et évidemment, c'était une farce. J'ai atterri à Ste Mangouste avec les deux yeux au beurre noir, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec Lavande ! D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas introuvable, elle a dû raccompagner Seamus qui ne tenait plus debout !

R.S. : Ah, elle entretient une relation avec Seamus ? Encore maintenant, avec sa nouvelle relation avec Ron Weasley ?

P.P. : Je… mais pas du tout ! Voyons ! C'est complètement différent ! Seamus est un ami !

R.S. : Et vous ?

P.P. : Mais enfin…

R.S. : Vous avez réussi à côtoyer Harry Potter à Poudlard, lors de vos études. Vous êtes même allée au bal avec lui en quatrième année. Vous avez gardé des relations avec lui ?

P.P. : Je… Non. Avec Harry, ça s'est plutôt mal passé.

R.S. : Mh, je vois… Vous avez encore des regrets ? Des remords ? Quel effet ça fait d'avoir été séduite par le grand Harry Potter et de s'être faite jeter tout de suite après ?

P.P. : Mais je ne me suis pas faite jeter ! _(proteste avec verve) _Au contraire ! C'est moi qui suis partie avec un garçon de Beauxbatons !

R.S. : Ah ! _(ravie) _Donc vous avouez que vous étiez déjà infidèle à cette époque ?

P.P. : _(dépassée) _Je n'ai jamais été… Non, mais de quoi on parle là ?

R.S. : Est-ce que vous gardez encore du ressentiment envers Harry ? C'est pour ça que vous vous acharnez sur lui ?

P.P. : Sur lui ? Je m'acharne sur lui ? _(ébahie)_

R.S. : Harry Potter est fragile, il a une grande blessure en lui : la mort de ses parents n'a toujours pas été apaisée et ce n'est pas avec cette petite rouquine idiote et écervelée qu'il va pouvoir améliorer son cas.

P.P. : … Certes. Mais Ginny est tout sauf écervelée…

R.S. : Donc vous approuvez publiquement que vous allez séduire à nouveau Harry Potter pour le consoler et passer le reste de votre vie à lui être dévouée corps et âme ?

P.P. : Stop. Cette interview devient du grand n'importe quoi ! Je refuse d'être mêlée et utilisée à des fins pour toucher Harry Potter.

R.S. : On dit que vous êtes très en colère à cause de votre salaire minable. J'ai toujours été grassement payée, peut-être n'avez-vous pas suffisamment de scoops pour faire vendre autant que je le faisais à cette époque glorieuse de ma carrière. Quel sentiment avez-vous en prenant conscience que vous ne serez jamais la meilleure ?

P.P. : _(crispe les poings) _Dehors. Maintenant !

R.S. : Je prends ça pour un oui refoulé. Vous entendrez de mes nouvelles rapidement !

* * *

**En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard**

Ginny Weasley et Viktor Krum ont fêté dignement la venue de leur futur enfant, avec un Whisky cuvée spéciale pour Monsieur et jus de citrouille pour Madame. Viktor aurait laissé sous-entendre que leur fils s'appellerait Vif d'Or. Ça ne semble pas au goût de Madame…

.  
Lucius Malefoy noie son désespoir dans son verre : depuis son sauvetage accidentel d'un moldu, le fan -club « Lucius, notre sauveur » se serait formé, composé de nés-moldus et plongeant Lucius dans une dépression sombre. Narcissa n'a pas souhaité faire de commentaires.

.  
Lavande Brown s'est fait jetée dehors, alors qu'elle racolait les clients de la Tête de Sanglier pour le café de Madame Pieddodu. Elle était avec Ronald Weasley qui semblait plus rouge que ses cheveux et très, très honteux.

.  
Double-date : Rubeus Hagrid et Madame Rosmerta avec Severus Rogue et Sybille Trelawney. La soirée se déroulait parfaitement jusqu'a ce que Tom [propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur et ancien flirt de Sybille Trelawney, ndlr] ne provoque en duel Severus Rogue en l'accusant de lui avoir dérobé sa compagne. Les deux sorciers ont fini à Sainte-Mangouste sous le regard dépité de Sybille. Bobos mineurs, cela dit.

* * *

**Et maintenant, une page de pub : **

**Les surprenants tapas de Marietta Edgecombe**

Sucrés, salés, poivrés, pimentés…

Venez découvrir les fabuleux tapas de Marietta

au Marietta-pas en face de Gringotts

Un délice pour les papilles !

* * *

Si vous avez des questions ou si vous souhaitez une interview en particulier, prenez contact avec ma secrétaire en cliquant sur « review » et je serais ravie de vous satisfaire !

Merci d'avoir lu, chers lecteurs et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouveaux petits potins !

**Prochaine édition : 19 juin 2013**

Patilement vôtre,

Parvati

* * *

Bonus n°1 :

Pour vous, en exclusivité :

**Le Scoop de Skeeter**

_Parvati Patil, cette ravissante brune aux yeux de chat et à la langue habile, m'a permis de faire cette interview unique et incroyable sur elle-même, preuve sans conteste qu'elle a un égo surdimensionné pour une journaliste. « J'ai toujours aimé raconter la vie de tout le monde à Poudlard, a-t-elle déclaré sans honte. J'ai voulu faire de cette passion un métier. » Derrière cette plastique de rêve, Parvati Patil cache un cœur sans pitié et un cruel besoin pervers et démesuré de connaître toute la vie des autres. « C'est un bon moyen pour dormir sur mes deux oreilles, confie-t-elle sans gêne. » C'est aussi avec un grand sourire qu'elle m'a raconté ses divers exploits parmi les garçons. « Cormac McLaggen n'est pas à la hauteur de sa réputation, mais c'est un bon parti, je le reverrai sûrement. » Evidemment, à la longue liste de la jolie brune, se trouve le nom de jeunes hommes brillants, tel Harry Potter avec qui elle a entretenu des relations étroites. « Il m'a jetée en plein bal. J'ai voulu le rendre jaloux, et je suis partie avec un garçon de Beauxbâtons, explique-t-elle, les larmes encore en travers de sa charmante gorge. » C'est certainement à partir de ce moment que Parvati Patil est devenue une vraie tigresse, une traqueuse d'hommes et la liste de ses divers amants ne dégrossit pas ! Mais Parvati Patil est aussi rancunière, et ne laisse pas une occasion de s'acharner sur le pauvre Harry, pour lui faire sentir le poids de son ressentiment et de sa colère. Elle n'hésite pas à attaquer, notamment sur l'ancienne petite amie du héros national. « Ginny Weasley est tout sauf une écervelée, décrète-t-elle avec aplomb. » Oui, Ginny Weasley a fait exprès de lui faire du mal : pour elle, c'est une jeune femme qui lui a arraché l'amour de sa vie sans pitié, consciemment et avec délectation, et Parvati repense sans cesse à cette dure réalité. Mais attention, qu'on ne se fasse aucune illusion : Parvati Patil sait frapper également, et n'a pas hésité à se défendre lorsque Lavande Brown s'est jetée sur elle par pure jalousie lors de la soirée fêtant sa nouvelle nomination au poste de Rédactrice en Chef des Petits Potins. En effet, si les deux femmes partageaient Seamus Finnigan, un jeune homme un peu benêt mais diablement doté, il n'y avait qu'un poste de Rédactrice ! Une cruelle vérité, mais qui se devait d'être révélée au grand jour !_

Bonus n°2 :

**Courrier des lecteurs (réponses aux Reviews Anonymes)**

_Chère Bridge, _

_Merci beaucoup de ta lettre et nous espérons vivement dans l'équipe que ton congé sabbatique n'est pas trop lourd à gérer ! Merci pour le potin sur Susan Bones et Neville Londubat, nous n'avons pu recouper l'information, mais nous étudions de près leur cas ! Au plaisir de te lire !_

_Chère Alix,_

_Merci pour ta motivation, nous sommes ravis que ces potins te plaisent ! Au plaisir !_


	14. Page 14

Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Votre dévouée Parvati a encore glané cette semaine des petites informations qui pourraient vous intéresser…

Cette semaine, nous faisons référence à une fiction « La malédiction du Manoir des Malefoy » de DelfineNotPadfoot.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Scoop : Viktor Krum en pince pour Katie Bell !**

C'est un fait véridique ! Viktor Krum et Katie Bell ont été vus samedi dernier en pleine balade le soir à Hyde Park ! Ginny Weasley devait le weekend en compagnie de ses parents qui s'inquiètent beaucoup de sa grossesse. Elle a eu en effet quelques complications et s'est retrouvée en urgence à Ste Mangouste. Cependant, Viktor Krum, le papa présumé, n'a pas souhaité rester auprès de sa douce : il a déclaré vouloir prendre l'air et se serait enfui. On l'a retrouvé un peu plus tard en compagnie de Katie Bell qui semblait l'attendre. Rappelons que Katie et Ginny jouaient dans la même équipe à Poudlard, au même poste de « poursuiveuse », et qu'elles étaient toutes les deux préposées au poste vacant dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead ! Tout le monde connaît la suite : Ginny a eu le poste et Katie a été engagée chez les Orgueils de Portree. Elles se sont vaillamment disputées une équipe… Se disputeront-elles un homme ?

* * *

**Drago Malefoy ouvre son restaurant: « Les délicieux Sandwichs de Drago Malefoy »**

« _J'arrête ma carrière d'avocat. J'en ai marre, j'ai toujours voulu être cuisinier, maintenant je peux le dire haut et fort et fièrement !_ a déclaré publiquement Drago Malefoy, sous l'œil ahuri et désespéré de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, qui n'ont pas souhaité s'exprimer. » Drago Malefoy, qui devait représenter bon nombre de ses clients lors des prochaines audiences, comme Harry Potter et Bellatrix Lestrange, raccroche donc sa veste et met son tablier ! _Les délicieux sandwichs de Drago Malefoy_, comme s'intitule le restaurant, ouvrira demain midi pour le plus grand plaisir des gourmands. « _Drago est incroyable ! Il fait des sandwichs divins et originaux ! Vous ne pourrez plus vous en passer ! _s'exclame Hermione Granger, un sourire épanoui sur le visage. » Bien que son jugement ne soit pas très objectif, ce nouveau restaurant est quand même très tentant !

* * *

**Une course de Scroutts à Pétard dans les rues moldues de Londres ?**

Voici la nouvelle lubie de Pansy Parkinson ! Après avoir déploré le manque d'enthousiasme de sa merveilleuse idée de breveter les inventions Weasley dans les magasins de farces et attrapes moldus, Pansy revient à la charge et demande cette fois la permission d'organiser une course de Scroutts à Pétard dans les rues de Londres. « _C'est très drôle, comme une course d'escargots moldue, en fait_, déclare la jeune fille d'un air ingénu. _Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de choquant_. » Il va sans dire que l'amitié naissante entre Miss Parkinson et Ronald Weasley quand il était encore gérant de _Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux _n'est pas étrangère à cet engouement. La Commission des Actes Délibérés et Dangereux est en train d'étudier ce dossier. Plus d'informations à venir.

* * *

**Cho Chang crie au suicide : une tentative pour sauver Harry Potter ?**

Cho Chang, dans le coma depuis presque deux mois, s'est réveillée lundi et sa première réaction a été de plaider coupable. Est-ce un geste chevaleresque pour blanchir Harry Potter ? Elle a en effet évoqué l'envie d'en finir avec la vie, et déclare ouvertement qu'elle a tenté de se suicider, mais que ça n'a (malheureusement pour elle) pas eu l'effet escompté. « _Je m'en veux terriblement de mettre Harry dans cette situation. Il est innocent, _sanglote-t-elle dans ses draps d'hôpital. » Cho Chang, victime de l'attentat au Chaudron Baveur qui avait soi-disant été placé par Rodolphus Lestrange et orchestré par Harry Potter, et dont les motifs sont encore inconnus, semble être persuadée d'avoir provoqué tout cet accident. Ne verrons-nous jamais la lumière de ce mystère conséquent ?

* * *

**Libertinage commercial pour Minerva McGonagall !**

_Merci à Charliee3216 pour ce scoop !_

Après une idylle loin de tous entre amoureux, Abelforth Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall reviennent plus jeunes que jamais et annoncent leur désir d'ouvrir un club libertin ! « _Les confidences du jeune Lupin m'ont donné cette idée_, avoue Minerva qui semble avoir rajeuni de vingt ans. _La guerre est maintenant révolue, les gens ont besoin de se faire du bien et d'avoir un endroit où il leur serait libre de faire ce que bon leur semble_. » Ne cherchez plus : dans quelques jours, ce sera chose faite! Ainsi, ils auraient jeté leur dévolu sur l'étage au-dessus du spa de Pansy Parkinson, qui s'est dit « _absolument ravie de pouvoir faire partie de cette aventure !_ » En effet, la gérante du spa charmeur obtiendrait le tiers des parts dans cette entreprise. Des bons de réduction disponibles à la Tête de Sanglier et au SPA de Pansy seront accordés à tous ceux qui seraient tentés par l'expérience !

* * *

**Xenophilius Lovegood, fondateur du nouveau parti « écologie tant qu'on peut »**

« _Il est primordial de prendre soin de la nature ! Sinon les Ronflaks Cornus et les Joncheruines disparaîtront à jamais. Déjà qu'il y en a de moins en moins…_, a déclaré publiquement Xenophilius Lovegood lors d'une conférence de presse qui présentait le nouveau parti politique dont il est à la tête. » Amateurs de verdure et fidèles lecteurs du Chicaneur, prenez vite votre badge pour soutenir _Ecologie, tant qu'on peut !_, un parti politique qui aura bien besoin de vous pour résister et se faire connaître. Ses fervents adhérents (à ce jour, il n'en compte que trois : Xenophilius Lovegood président, Luna Lovegood épouse Nott secrétaire générale, et Théodore Nott trésorier) ont organisé de nombreuses réceptions avec l'aide de Ron Weasley dans le local de la S.A.L.E., sous l'œil réprobateur mais néanmoins permissif d'Hermione Granger. Pour vous impliquer dans ce courant novateur, prenez directement contact avec Luna.

* * *

**Interview exclusive : Cédric Diggory, un revenant poussiéreux**

_Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas votre dévouée qui est allée interviewer Cédric, mais notre petite recrue, Charliee3216 ! Merci à elle pour ce beau travail !_

Charliee : Bonjour Cedric, comment vas-tu? _(Grand sourire)_

Cédric : Euh… mh… bien… _(Panique)_

Charliee : Détends-toi nous sommes entre nous! Alors dis-moi, comment se passe ta vie?

Cédric : Et bien c'est plutôt calme. Ma barbe me gratte mais c'est pratique pour ranger ma baguette. J'ai une chambre à La Tête de Sanglier et je passe ma journée à noyer mon désespoir. C'est un cercle vicieux. Je bois pour oublier à quoi j'en suis réduit et pour oublier que je bois.

Charliee : _(un peu mal à l'aise)_ Intéressant. As-tu revu des connaissances depuis l'annonce de ta « résurrection » si je puis dire?

Cédric : Par Merlin, non ! _(Regard horrifié)_ Je… J'ai encore un peu peur du monde extérieur ! Mais j'ai reçu un hibou de mon père et il serait vraiment heureux de venir me voir. Ma mère, elle, a beaucoup de mal a me pardonner…

Charliee : C'est compréhensible. Beaucoup de personnes t'ont pleuré.

Cédric : _(Abattu)_ Je sais. Je n'ai vraiment pas voulu ça… Mais avec ce Tournoi, j'ai vu une occasion en or de pouvoir disparaître sans rendre de compte ! Et personne n'irait me chercher !

Charliee : Tu as délibérément maquillé ta mort. Et Harry t'a aidé ?

Cédric : Harry est un chic type. Après m'avoir permis de ne pas me faire éliminer lors de la première épreuve, j'ai eu confiance en lui et j'ai décidé de me confier à lui. Il m'a beaucoup conseillé. Il m'a même proposé d'aller au bal avec une autre fille, lors de notre quatrième année, pour montrer à Hannah que tout était fini entre nous… Mais je n'avais pas pensé qu'Harry était amoureux de Cho, à l'époque.

Charliee : Et vous avez maquillé ton décès lors de la troisième épreuve ?

Cédric : Oui, j'avoue… Mais je devais fuir ! Je vivais un enfer avec Hannah! Elle allait me tuer à force!...C'est une adepte du sadomasochisme tu sais… _(En pleure)_

Charliee : Wouah! _(tend un mouchoir)_ C'est un bon argument en effet! Mais tu as fait comment ?

Cédric : Avec Harry, on devait empoigner le trophée à deux, puis faire semblant de se battre en duel à la fin, comme deux rivaux. Mais finalement, Tu-sais-qui s'en est mêlé. Mais contrairement à ce qu'Harry a relaté, il ne m'a pas tué : nous avons pris quelques minutes pour discuter de ce problème, car il voulait me renvoyer d'où je venais. Et finalement, on a opté pour un poison qui ralentissait les sens et le cœur le temps de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il m'avait tué. La même sorte que celui qu'a acheté Juliette Capulet, chez _Poisons d'enfer et autres astuces morbides_.

Charliee : _(éberluée) _Mais comment as-tu survécu ?

Cédric : _(se mouche)_ Je suis passé du côté moldu. Harry m'a envoyé une part de la bourse du vainqueur, et j'ai trouvé un petit job dans une boite un peu… spéciale. J'étais ship… chipem… euh…

Charliee : Chippendale tu veux dire !? _(complètement estomaquée)_

Cédric : Oui c'est ça ! Je gagnais vraiment bien ma vie avec les pourboires. Mais un jour, une hystérique m'a empoigné trop violemment les fesses et j'ai paniqué. Ça a fait remonter trop de mauvais souvenirs des traitements passés et j'ai démissionné, malgré toutes les suppliques de mon patron. J'ai erré, fait plusieurs petits boulots… Mais je déprimais de plus en plus.

Charliee : Mais le monde sorcier ne t'a pas manqué ? N'as-tu pas envie de reprendre le contrôle de ta vie ? Fonder une famille ? Rencontrer l'amour !?

Cédric : Si, bien sûr… mais c'est encore trop tôt … je rêve d'une famille mais pour moi les femmes c'est terminé !

Charliee : Euh… c'est-à-dire? _(décontenancée)_

Cédric : Et bien maintenant que j'ai dessoulé, je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment envie de fonder une famille. Mais je ne vois pas mon avenir avec une femme. C'est compliqué. Je ne pense pas non plus être attiré par les hommes. C'est un cruel dilemme.

Charliee : Et tu es resté longtemps dans le monde moldu ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?

Cédric : Par un jeu du sort, je suis revenu dans notre monde. Abelforth m'a pris sous son aile : je ne suis plus jamais sorti de ce bar depuis, à part une fois, où je me suis perdu dans la forêt interdite, et j'ai passé la plus merveilleuse des nuits avec les Sombrals.

Charliee : C'est-à-dire ?

Cédric : Les Sombrals sont des créatures merveilleuses. Elles sont intelligentes et c'est un plaisir de se sentir compris. Ce doit être passionnant de travailler à leurs côtés.

Charliee : Tu sais qu'Hagrid dresse des Sombrals ?

Cédric : C'est vrai ?!

Charliee : Oui… Il a même une assistante, Ange, et je pense que tu pourrais être très bien accueilli, si tu te joins à eux…

Cédric : Oui ! Non ! Je sais pas ! J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir…

Charliee : Je comprends. Prends ton temps ! En tout cas, merci Cédric pour cette interview ! Ce fut un vrai plaisir.

Cédric : Je t'en prie. Le plaisir était partagé.

* * *

**En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard**

-Hermione Granger sirotant un Whisky Pur Feu seule à une table, a eu un petit rire narquois quand on lui a demandé ce qu'elle pensait des rumeurs entre Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter.

-Narcissa Malefoy a dû venir en catastrophe chercher son mari après que celui-ci se soit mis à chanter à tue-tête : « Mon fils n'est plus mon fils. Je suis un homme blessé ».

-Dans les cuisines de Poudlard, les elfes de maison ont décidé de faire une partie monumentale de fléchettes sur une cible de Rita Skeeter en grandeur nature pour manifester contre l'article paru la semaine dernière dénigrant Parvati Patil.

- Dolores Ombrage un peu saoule a dragué ouvertement un centaure nomme Boby. Elle est partie peu après, mais a laissé son balai magique. On l'a aperçue dans la forêt interdite aux alentours de quatre heures du matin.

* * *

**Pub : Recherche bellâtre pour séduire ces dames !**

_Afin d'obtenir encore plus de potins à la Tête de Sanglier_

_Recherchons activement un serveur de belle allure _

_Sachant parler également l'elfe, le fourchelang et le langage des Êtres de l'Eau_

_Notions de cocktails vivement appréciées_

_Salaire de base mais pourboires en sus_

_Nourri, logé et abreuvé à volonté_

_Contactez Charliee3216_

* * *

Si vous avez des questions ou si vous souhaitez une interview en particulier, prenez contact avec ma secrétaire en cliquant sur « review » et je serais ravie de vous satisfaire !

Merci d'avoir lu, chers lecteurs et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouveaux petits potins !

**Prochaine édition : 26 juin 2013**

Patilement vôtre,

Parvati


	15. Page 15

Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Votre dévouée Parvati a encore glané cette semaine des petites informations qui pourraient vous intéresser…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**COMMUNIQUE**

**Nous nous excusons bien platement de ce retard différé. Notre service est actuellement en dérangement, pour cause de déménagement des locaux. La situation devrait être rétablie d'ici la semaine prochaine.**

**Merci de votre soutien et à bientôt pour de nouveaux petits potins! **

* * *

**Scoop : Severus Rogue et Sybille Trelawney : le mariage enfin attendu !**

C'est avec des trémolos dans la voix et des yeux mouillés de larmes que Sybille Trelawney a dit « oui » à Severus Rogue devant l'autel de l'amour. Les deux tourtereaux étaient dégoulinants d'amour et pour l'occasion, Severus Rogue s'était même lavé les cheveux. Il sentait en plus une odeur très particulière, qu'on pouvait reconnaître sans peine comme étant Flamel n°7 acheté à Astoria Greengrass. Les invités présents à la cérémonie qui s'est déroulée jeudi dernier étaient émus aux larmes. « _C'est merveilleux, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une telle histoire d'amour aurait pu naître entre eux deux ! _a reniflé bruyamment Rubeus Hagrid en serrant un mouchoir grand comme une nappe. » Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger étaient également présents. On pouvait y compter également Harry Potter, fraîchement sorti de prison et relâché avec sursis, et Ron Weasley accompagné de Lavande Brown. Les jeunes mariés prévoient un voyage de noces dans les Pyrénées.

* * *

**Ginny Weasley arrêtée pour tentative d'assassinat à coup de poêle à frire**

Lors de la dernière soirée chez Blaise Zabini, samedi, Ginny Weasley a été arrêtée en état d'ébriété pour tentative d'assassinat à coup de poêle à frire sur la personne de Viktor Krum. Cette soirée n'était d'ailleurs pas arrosée que pour la jolie rouquine : Blaise était dans un état second et chantait à tue-tête des chansons grivoises sorcières avec Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott. Pansy Parkinson a vomi sur l'hippogriffe de Luna Lovegood et Astoria Greengrass, qui était là pour la grande surprise de tous, s'est réconciliée avec Hermione Granger autour d'un feu de camp. Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient expérimenter un nouveau sortilège de mort sur une poupée à l'effigie de Rita Skeeter. Harry Potter n'était pas présent, encore trop fragile pour se confronter à Ginny Weasley.

* * *

**Romilda Vane accusée de contrefaçon**

_Merci à Indifférente pour ce scoop !_

Romilda Vane a été accusé de faux et d'usages de faux sur un trafic de philtres d'amour, qui ne serait que de pâles copies du magasin de farces et attrapes _Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux_. En effet, les emballages, les bouteilles et la fabrication étaient très similaires à la recette de ce qui a fait la fortune des Weasley et séduit une nouvelle cible : les femmes. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Romilda Vane a essayé de prendre le marché des philtres d'amour. Cependant, les résultats désastreux qui ont encouru lui ont valu quelques mois à l'ombre et on pensait qu'elle n'aurait pas renouvelé l'expérience. « _C'est dommage de gâcher un tel talent, _a soupiré George Weasley en apprenant la nouvelle. _Romilda pourrait nous être très utile à la boutique, si elle acceptait d'être efficace._ » La dénommée est étroitement surveillée jusqu'alors.

* * *

**Les dossiers cachés de Lavande Brown : elle travaille dans un sexshop !**

Lavande Brown a été vue lundi soir chez _Enchaîne-moi, mon amour_, le magasin Sexshop de Mondingus Fletcher, non pas pour avoir consommé là-bas, mais bel et bien pour y travailler ! Alors que Ron Weasley l'attendait sagement au restaurant mexicain proche de Hyde Park, Lavande aurait donc été vue remonter la rue dans une tenue plus que sexy en latex et cuir noir et rouge. Elle se serait dépêchée, mais nos informateurs ont été plus rapides ! « _C'est un scandale ! Moi qui pensais que Lavande travaillait en tant que secrétaire à l'imprimerie, je suis tout retourné !_ a commenté Percy Weasley, une des personnes qui l'ont vue. » Est-ce que Ron Weasley sait que sa tendre travaille dans un tel endroit ? Si Percy n'a pas encore craché le morceau, maintenant, c'est chose faite !

* * *

**Empoisonnement : les bonbons de Rabastan Lestrange font mouche !**

Rabastan Lestrange s'est vu mis en garde à vue pour tentative d'empoisonnement sur la personne d'Ernie Macmillan qui aurait goûté à ses bonbons et aurait été très malade suite à l'ingestion. « _C'est un cas assez rare, mais malheureusement connu, _a déploré Travers, ancien mangemort, guérisseur à Ste Mangouste et ami de Rabastan. _Nous ne savons pas encore ce qui a pu provoquer ces douleurs à l'estomac, mais il semblerait que ce soit dû aux bonbons de Mr Lestrange._ » Une enquête a été ouverte. La population s'inquiète et devient prudente sur la consommation de ces bonbons : y aurait-il des produits chimiques et toxiques pour le corps humain ? « _Je vais faire très attention à l'avenir, j'avais l'habitude d'acheter ses produits pour mes petits enfants, mais maintenant…_, a déclaré avec appréhension Molly Weasley. » Rabastan Lestrange n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer.

* * *

**La Chèvre Ensorcelée by Minerva et Abelforth**

_Merci à Charliee3216 pour ce scoop_

La Chèvre Ensorcelée ouvrira ses portes le Samedi 29 Juin à partir de 22h. Exceptionnellement, une tenue appropriée sera exigée (cuir, latex, velours, dentelles, soie, satin et décadence sont de rigueurs!) Des flyers seront disponibles avec les tarifs et prestations offertes par le club dans tout le Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi. Les chambres et accessoires sont bien évidemment nettoyés après chaque passage ou utilisation. Les Sombrals d'Hagrid seront mis à disposition gracieusement et gratuitement afin de permettre aux personnes les plus éméchées de rentrer chez elles. Le petit déjeuner sera offert aux clients les plus résistants. Fermeture du club le Dimanche 30 Juin à 11h. Le club ouvrira en semaine, du Lundi au Vendredi 23h-10h du matin, et le weekend de 22h à 11h.

* * *

**Interview exclusive : Bellatrix « Sang-pur et fière de l'être »**

Parvati Patil : Bonjour Bellatrix, quel plaisir de vous voir !

Bellatrix Lestrange : Bonjour Parvati, c'est un honneur de vous recevoir !

P.P. : Votre réinsertion parmi le monde sorcier est des plus spectaculaires !

B.L. : En effet, nous avons été soignés de nos mauvaises intentions, et à présent, nous pouvons presque dire que nous sommes doux comme des agneaux. Enfin, disons, comme un ragoût d'agneau. _(rire cristallin)_

P.P. : En effet… Et alors, beaucoup de choses ont changé pour vous !

B.L. : Oui ! Je suis divorcée, je suis comme une jeune célibataire, mais je m'en porte très bien !

P.P. : Et vous avez crée votre propre établissement !

B.L. : Oui, j'ai toujours aimé la lingerie fine, et j'ai enfin réalisé mon rêve ! Etre designer de sous-vêtements féminins !

P.P. : Mais vous avez aussi la fibre commerciale !

B.L. : En effet. J'ai ma propre boutique. Je ne commercialise pour l'instant que par hibou, car c'est assez récent, mais je ne désespère pas d'ouvrir bientôt un local !

P.P. : C'est merveilleux ! Et j'ai appris aussi que vous vous étiez réconciliée avec vos sœurs ?

B.L. : Oui, j'ai toujours entretenu de plus ou moins bonnes relations avec Narcissa [Malefoy, ndlr], mais j'avais un peu plus de mal avec Androméda [Tonks, ndlr]. A présent, nous nous sommes revues, les pendules ont été mises à l'heure, et nous avons décidé d'effacer nos anciennes querelles.

P.P. : C'est super pour vous ! Ca doit faire plaisir à tout le monde, de ne plus être fâché !

B.L. : Oui, c'est certain. Narcissa a encore un peu de mal avec Androméda. Mais nous nous comprenons plutôt bien. Le sang est important, mais la famille l'est encore plus.

P.P. : Le sang ?

B.L. : Oui, nous restons des Sang-Pur, mais ça ne veut pas dire que les moldus, les nés-moldus ou les Sang-mêlé soient à jeter aux cochons. Nous sommes juste fières de ce que nous sommes.

P.P. : Hé bien, il y a eu un sacré chemin… _(siffle d'admiration) _Et vous n'avez pas de… euh… liaison amoureuse ?

B.L. : Oh non. J'ai été mariée à Rodolphus pour fuir le foyer familial, parce que notre mère était une harpie. Mais avec Rodolphus, c'était plutôt une relation frère-sœur qu'une réelle idylle. Dès qu'on a pu rompre nos vœux, on l'a fait sans hésitation ! D'ailleurs, il a une histoire avec une Bulgare. Non, pour l'instant, je suis libre comme l'air et tout se passe très bien ! Je ne cherche absolument aucune compagnie masculine !

P.P. : Vous voulez dire que… vous êtes tournée vers les filles ? _(atterrée)_

B.L. : Mh… J'aime beaucoup les filles, c'est très surprenant, finalement, mais je ne suis pas attirée par les filles à proprement parler…. Ou du moins pas encore. On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

P.P. : Certes… Bon, alors, pour l'heure, tout vous réussit !

B.L. : Absolument ! C'est un réel délice de revivre à présent !

P.P. : Et par rapport aux nombreuses victimes que vous avez faites, vous ne recevez aucune menace de mort ou de tentative ?

B.L. : Oh si… Mais j'ai été diablement indemnisée à la douleur. Je me suis retrouvée couverte de pus de Bulobulb, j'ai même eu droit à une poupée vaudou qui a voulu m'assassiner sauvagement. Mais finalement, voyez-vous, je suis toujours en vie ! C'est ça, le sang-pur, c'est coriace ! _(air très fier)_

P.P. : En effet… _(dépassée)_ Vous êtes d'un optimisme à toute épreuve !

B.L. : Merci. Mais vous savez, après de longues années comme celles que j'ai vécues, on apprend à relativiser.

P.P. : Hé bien… Merci encore pour toutes ces informations !

B.L. : Je vous en prie ! A très bientôt !

* * *

**En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard**

-Cédric a décidé de se reprendre en main et travaille à présent à mi-temps à la Tête de Sanglier et à mi-temps chez Hagrid pour s'occuper des Sombrals. De quoi le faire émerger de l'alcool !

-Filius Flitwick vient de se teindre en blond! Il retrouve sa jeunesse et se lance dans les courses d'hippogriffes.

-Blaise Zabini camper devant la Chèvre ensorcelée. Il se dit « _vraiment impatient et exciter à l'idée de cette soirée_ ».

-Neville Londubat raser les murs et sursauter au moindre bruit. Le pauvre n'a pas l'air de se remettre de sa relation avec Hannah Abbot.

* * *

**Et maintenant une page de pub :**

**Belle-la-tricks, la nouvelle ligne de lingerie de Bellatrix**

_La libido de votre partenaire est à zéro ?_

_Comme votre moral et vos parties de jambes en l'air ?_

_N'hésitez plus ! Envoyez un hibou à Bellatrix !_

_Elle vous montrera sa nouvelle gamme sexy pour sorcières en manque !_

_Possibilité de tenues osées et sur-mesure sur rendez-vous._

Si vous avez des questions ou si vous souhaitez une interview en particulier, prenez contact avec ma secrétaire en cliquant sur « review » et je serais ravie de vous satisfaire !

Merci d'avoir lu, chers lecteurs et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouveaux petits potins !

**Prochaine édition : 3 juillet 2013**

Patilement vôtre,

Parvati


	16. Page 16

Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Votre dévouée Parvati a encore glané cette semaine des petites informations qui pourraient vous intéresser…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**COMMUNIQUE**

Nous vous prions de nous excuser du retard occasionné. Le déménagement s'est poursuivi cette semaine, et nous n'avons pu répondre à tous vos mails, vos encouragements et vos requêtes! Les autres fictions de notre secrétaire Kumi-no-Kotoba sont aussi en attente, car elle n'a plus d'ordinateur attitré. Mais ce désagrément ne saurait durer plus longtemps et la semaine prochaine, nous comptons bien reprendre notre rythme de croisière. Merci de nous suivre encore et toujours et à bientôt pour de nouveaux petits potins!

* * *

**Scoop : Hermione et Drago : c'est officiel !**

Ça y est, elle a dit oui ! Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger sont désormais fiancés ! Il aura fallu attendre que le divorce entre Drago et Astoria soit totalement fini pour que les deux tourtereaux décident de concrétiser leur union. Des passants qui souhaitent rester anonymes ont déclaré que Drago Malefoy avait été des plus romantiques pour sa demande en mariage : le beau et prisé blondinet a plié le genou sur un bateau-mouche à Paris, au moment où ils passaient sous le Pont des Arts. Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini ont été vus au lancer de roses rouges sur le pont, faisant pleuvoir un nombre abondant de fleurs d'amour sur le jeune couple. Ils semblaient particulièrement éméchés et riaient d'un air niais. Pansy Parkinson qui les accompagnait avait l'air profondément désespéré. L'ombre au tableau demeure la garde de Scorpius : en effet, Drago s'était battu pour garder son fils, mais Astoria a été plus agressive et a donc récupéré les droits de son fils. Drago Malefoy n'a le droit de voir son fils qu'un weekend sur deux. « En même temps, je suis rassurée, a confié Narcissa Malefoy, j'aurais été très inquiète de voir mon petit-fils fréquenter trop souvent une jeune femme telle qu'Hermione Granger. »

* * *

**Hospitalisation à Ste Mangouste : le parti mangemort pris en faute**

Une bande de jeunes moldus a été hospitalisée en urgence hier soir. Il semblerait que le Parti Mangemort soit coupable. « C'est impossible, a nié avec verve Bellatrix Black, ex-Lestrange. Nous n'avons plus levé la main sur un moldu depuis bientôt dix ans. » Un dossier a été ouvert. Les jeunes moldus rendus inconscients avaient d'étranges signes peints sur tout le corps, ainsi que la marque des ténèbres planant sur leurs têtes quand Ernie Macmillan les a trouvés. Le Parti Mangemort s'indigne et refuse de reconnaître leurs torts. « Nous ne sommes plus des criminels. Il faut arrêter de tirer des conclusions hâtives. » Toute autre piste serait écartée, mais l'équipe en charge nage en plein brouillard.

* * *

**Les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue : trop de conservateurs ? Pas aux normes ?**

Victoire Weasley a été empoisonnée ce weekend suite à l'ingurgitation d'un paquet conséquent de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Les parents de la jeune fille, Bill et Fleur Weasley, ont porté plainte contre le confiseur pour inconscience et atteinte à la personne. Après une première étude, d'étranges constats ont été faits : les bonbons si célèbres et reconnus contiendraient d'importants conservateurs, et ne seraient plus aux normes du ministère depuis un moment. Les dirigeants de la firme n'ont pas souhaité s'exprimer. Ils sont actuellement interdits de vente et attendent le procès qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine. Plus d'informations suivront.

* * *

**Cho Change ouvre un orphelinat**

L'attentat au Chaudron Baveur n'aura pas de suite ! Cho Chang, principale victime, n'a pas souhaité porter d'accusation sur la personne d'Harry Potter, ni sur celle de Rodolphus Lestrange. Aussi, aucune poursuite n'aura lieu. Pour fêter cette abandon de dossier, Cho Chang décide d'ouvrir un orphelinat pour tous les démunis, les oubliés et les rescapés des guerres environnantes. Harry Potter apporterait une large contribution à cet orphelinat : « Je compte bien céder la moitié des recettes de la biographie que Mr Dodge écrit sur moi ». Le montant serait très élevé et pourrait subvenir aux besoins de nombreux enfants ! L'orphelinat se situerait juste derrière le village de Pré-au-Lard. Rodolphus Lestrange a donc été relâché et est désormais sous liberté conditionnelle.

* * *

**Affaire des chocosuisses : encore une tête tombe !**

Qui l'aurait cru ? Cette fois, c'est Shackelbott Kingsley qui tombe entre les mailles du filet des pêcheurs de fraudeurs. Bien que l'ancien ministre de la magie ait nié fermement tous les chefs d'accusation contre lui, les preuves sont formelles : Kingsley aurait de multiples comptes à l'étranger, dont deux en Suisse. Le montant de ces comptes reste inconnu, mais ils pourraient se monter à plusieurs millions de gallions chacun. « C'est regrettable qu'un homme aussi honnête et droit que Kingsley soit mêlé à une affaire pareille. Je pense encore que c'est un coup monté, déplore Percy Weasley, bras droit de l'ancien ministre. »

* * *

**Scandale chez Madame Pieddodu : Ron, Harry et une table de billard**

_Merci à DelfineNotPadfoot pour ce scoop !_

Ron Weasley et Harry Potter ont été repérés chez Madame Pieddodu, méconnaissables, vieillis de plusieurs années, au bras de deux demoiselles apparemment très jeunes, qui se sont révélés n'être que Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode. Lavande Brown, actuelle compagne de Ron Weasley, était clouée au lit et avait donc délégué son poste au meilleur ami du Survivant. Harry Potter a accepté de bonne grâce d'aider son ami. La soirée a viré sur les coups des une-heure du matin : la plupart des clients étant partie, Harry et Ron se sont un peu lâchés et ont commencé une fantastique danse du ventre sur une table de billard, en compagnie de ces deux demoiselles. Ils avaient pris une potion de vieillissement afin de ne pas être repérables par nos reporters, mais  
heureusement pour vous, nous ne sommes pas nés de la dernière pluie ! Les deux compères se seraient ensuite éclipsés dans une chambre avec leurs demoiselles pour le reste de la nuit. Lavande Brown n'a émis aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

* * *

**Interview exclusive : Padma Patil, une sœur qui en a sur le cœur !**

Parvati Patil : Salut Pad' ! Comme de nombreuses lectrices m'ont demandé de t'interviewer, c'est à présent chose faite !

Padma Patil : C'est un honneur d'être dans ta rubrique, chère petite sœur.

Parvati : Mh… C'est moi l'aînée, Padma.

Padma : Peu importe. Alors, que voulais-tu me demander ?

Parvati : Je voulais éclaircir des petites choses. Notamment le fait que ce soit vraiment toi qui aies décidé de sortir avec Cormac l'autre soir.

Padma : Ah oui. En effet. J'ai passé la soirée avec lui, et maintenant ça fait un petit moment que je sors avec lui…

Parvati : Et ?

Padma : Et je pense emménager avec lui d'ici quelques semaines… Il est très sympa, un peu enjoleur, mais très gentil et prévenant. C'est une qualité non négligeable chez un garçon.

Parvati : En effet. Il n'est pas trop dragueur ? Il n'est pas trop infidèle ou c'est trop tôt pour le dire ?

Padma : Ah si, il est très infidèle. Mais ce n'est pas grave, moi non plus.

Parvati : Padma, enfin !

Padma : Mais c'est vrai, soeurette, c'est toi la prude de la famille. Tu n'as jamais couché avec un seul garçon avant l'âge de vingt-cinq ans. Et encore ! Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, un certain Zachary…

Parvati : Enfin, Padma ! _(blush) _

Padma : Ce n'est pas ce que veulent tes lectrices ? Des ragots ? Alors je continue. Ou alors tu n'as pas envie de te dévoiler ? De toute façon, ça enregistre, alors je peux bien raconter ce que je veux, non ?

Parvati : …

Padma : Je continue donc : qu'est-ce que je peux bien raconter sur toi, Parv' ? Mh… Tu n'as jamais aimé le cours de Métamorphose, tu me suppliais de te laisser recopier mes cours. Minerva McGonagall n'a jamais la moindre idée que tu trichais.

Parvati : Mais enfin, tu ne peux pas raconter ça !

Padma : Je vais me gêner ! A l'âge de cinq ans, tu as commencé à ragoter. Tu n'as jamais réussi à faire autre chose que ça.

Parvati : Bon, Pad', tu m'embêtes, je vais arrêter cette interview !...

Padma : Oh, pour le bal des Trois-Sorciers, quand tu es sortie avec Harry, tu as trouvé ce superbe garçon de Beauxbâtons. T'étais tellement prude que quand il a voulu t'embrasser, tu t'es enfuie en courant. J'ai pris ta place et il n'y a vu que du feu…

Parvati : Oui bon, ça va…

Padma : Nos parents ne nous ont jamais identifiées correctement. Mais finalement, c'est moi la plus intelligente, puisque j'ai eu mes buses avec des O partout sauf en divination. J'ai fait concurrence avec Hermione, mais on ne l'a jamais remarqué. Quel effet ça te fait, Parv', d'être l'abrutie de la famille ?

Parvati : Hé, Pad', tu débloques là…

Padma : De toute façon, tu t'en fous, t'as toujours eu tout ce que tu voulais. Un super appart', un super job, t'as toujours eu un pot de cocue.

Parvati : Et en restant célibataire, c'est dire… _(blasée)_

Padma : Tu sais ce qui est le plus horrible à dire ? C'est que c'est toi qu'on va draguer. Et comme tu t'enfuis à chaque fois, c'est moi qui me récolte les pots cassés. J'en ai vraiment marre.

Parvati : Je suis désolée, Pad'… Tiens. _(tend un mouchoir)_

Padma : Merci. Je te déteste, Parv'. T'as toujours été la plus adulée… C'est pas juste. C'est moi qui me casse la tête à être brillante, à être meilleure partout. Alors pourquoi j'ai jamais de pot ?

Parvati : Mais si, regarde, tu vas emménager avec Cormac bientôt…

Padma : Oui, parce que je suis juste ta copie…

Parvati : Allons, ma Pad'… _(tapote nerveusement l'épaule, avant de lui faire un gros câlin maladroit)_

Padma : _(pleure bruyamment)_

Parvati : Bon, merci de cet entretien, Pad'… _(très gênée)_

* * *

**En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard**

La soirée d'inauguration du bordel de Minerva et Abelforth en a émoustillé plus d'un ! Notre reporter dévouée Charliee3216 vous a concocté un aperçu rien que pour vous :

- Ginny Weasley vêtue d'une jupe et d'un petit bustier en cuir flirtant avec toute personne de sexe masculin, dans l'espoir de rendre Viktor Krum jaloux.

- Bellatrix Lestrange et Rubeus Hagrid affolant le dancefloor à des rythmes endiablés, elle uniquement habillée de dentelles de sa propre collection et lui dans un simple pantalon de velours rouge.

- Blaise Zabini mettant le feu, littéralement, en voulant créer un cocktail pour remonter le moral d'Astoria Greengrass. L'incident n'a fait cramer que quelques mèches blondes, mais rien d'important.

- Dolores Ombrage, Filius Flitwick et le centaure Bobby finissant la soirée ensemble et dans la suite nuptiale « Mille et une sensations », option « cuir intégral et martinet ».

- Harry Potter exposant ses longues jambes blanches sous une cape de soie, enlacé dans un slow langoureux avec Xenophilius Lovegood.

* * *

**Et maintenant une page de pub : **

_Merci à DelfineNotPadfoot pour l'info !_

**Vos cuticules manquent d'originalité ?**

**Accourez « aux jolis reflets » sur le Chemin de Traverse !**

**Melinda Bobbin vous accueille dans son salon de manucures **

**Moldue, ensorcelée, tout est là pour tous les goûts !**

**15% de réduction sur présentation de ce bon !**

* * *

Si vous avez des questions ou si vous souhaitez une interview en particulier, prenez contact avec ma secrétaire en cliquant sur « review » et je serais ravie de vous satisfaire !

Merci d'avoir lu, chers lecteurs et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouveaux petits potins !

**Prochaine édition : 10 juillet 2013**

Patilement vôtre,

Parvati


	17. Page 17

Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Votre dévouée Parvati a encore glané cette semaine des petites informations qui pourraient vous intéresser…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**COMMUNIQUE**

**Epidémie de dragoncelle : protégez vos enfants !**

Ceci est un communiqué du ministère à l'attention des parents de jeunes enfants : protégez vos enfants d'une potentielle épidémie de dragoncelle qui sévit déjà en France et en Allemagne. Comme chaque année, la dragoncelle touche de nombreuses victimes, dont les plus sensibles sont les personnes âgées et les enfants en bas âge. Aussi, une mesure particulière a été prise pour les patients du quatrième âge à Ste Mangouste, afin d'échapper à ce fléau qui ravage nos campagnes. « _Je suis bien aise d'être aussi entourée, mais ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'une simple dragoncelle aura raison de moi !_ s'est exclamée en riant Augusta Londubat, la grand-mère de Neville. » A l'inverse, Drago Malefoy se dit « _enchanté de telles dispositions ! C'est juste un peu dommage qu'elles ne soient prises que maintenant. Mon grand-père aurait pu échapper à cette maladie…_ » Rappelons que la dragoncelle est contagieuse et qu'il est fortement conseillé de se laver fréquemment les mains et les pieds !

* * *

**Scoop : Ginny et Viktor se séparent !**

_Merci à Charliee3216 pour le scoop au bar !_

Le couple qui avait défrayé la chronique, Ginny Weasley et Viktor Krum, sont désormais en plein règlements de comptes. Ginny, enceinte jusqu'au cou, était en pleurs hier soir, devant une Bièraubeurre, à la Tête de Sanglier, en face de Viktor Krum, qui semblait très détaché de cette situation. Viktor aurait passé la veille en compagnie d'Olivier Dubois, de George Weasley et de Marcus Flint pour une soirée poker, ce qui n'aurait pas été du tout au goût de la future maman. De plus, Viktor ne semble que peu impliqué dans son rôle de papa, ce qui atterrerait Ginny. Ils sont restés très longtemps à discuter, pour finalement décider de se séparer en bons termes. La rouquine lui aurait quand même craché au visage qu'elle n'était « _pas sûre que ce soit [lui] le père_ ». Aveux ou simples mensonges destinés à blesser Viktor ?

* * *

**Pomfresh et Tom le patron du Chaudron Baveur ?**

Après la déception amoureuse de Tom envers Sybille Trelawney, le patron du Chaudron Baveur a jeté son dévolu sur la ravissante Madame Pomfresh, qui vient tout juste de prendre sa retraite. C'est avec un plaisir évident qu'ils sont allés dîner en tête-à-tête à _La Pierre de Lune_, le restaurant très chic cinq balais du Chemin de Traverse. Pour l'occasion, Tom a même offert un large bouquet de violettes à Pompom, qui a rougi devant tant d'attentions. Les deux tourtereaux se sont ensuite baladés quelques heures à Hyde Park. Tom a raccompagné Pompom chez elle, en transplanage et aurait accepté le dernier verre qu'elle lui proposait. La suite ne dit pas ce qu'ils ont fait après…

* * *

**Dobby ouvre le premier magasin tenu par un elfe de maison**

« _Je suis ravi !_ s'est exclamé Dobby, les larmes aux yeux qu'il avait particulièrement globuleux jeudi dernier. » En effet, il y a de quoi : voici le premier elfe de maison à ouvrir un magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse ! L'endroit est convivial, presque familial. « _Les chaussettes représentent tout pour moi. Il me fallait leur rendre honneur !_ a déclaré le petit être avec un sourire ému. » Si vous êtes en manque de chaussettes, n'hésitez plus à venir le voir ! De toutes les couleurs, dépareillées bien évidemment, il vous renseignera avec passion et attention sur les meilleures chaussettes qu'il vous faut ! Harry Potter n'est évidemment pas innocent face à ce projet : c'est d'ailleurs lui qui a investi la majorité du financement et permis au rêve de son petit protégé de voir le jour ! « _Harry Potter est un saint, _a repris Dobby. _Il m'a aidé pour convaincre le banquier de Gringotts et a su croire en moi pour monter un tel projet ! C'est merveilleux !_ »

* * *

**Scandale : Legilimens & co doit reprendre tout son stock de Miroirs du Risèd**

Si vous aviez acheté une copie du miroir du Risèd, vénalement mis en vente il y a quelques mois par Mr Barjow suite à l'étude scrupuleuse de l'objet revendu aux enchères après son court séjour à Poudlard, ne vous étonnez plus de savoir pourquoi certaines fois le miroir déformait vos envies ou se mettait à geindre et à vous insulter ! Des experts en réfléchissement ont découvert que Mr Barjow avait versé du méthane dans l'alliage métallique et mélangé du mercure aux sortilèges de désir, dégradant de façon continue le produit et rendant même nocif l'environnement dans lequel se trouve le miroir. La filiale de Barjow & Beurk qui avait commercialisé cette superbe création, Legilimens & Co, dont le directeur n'est autre que Dennis Crivey, doit donc reprendre en intégralité et gratuitement les miroirs vendus. Veuillez vous enregistrer par hibou auprès de son service à la clientèle pour qu'on puisse venir récupérer l'objet défectueux. Une contrepartie sera bien évidemment rendue.

* * *

**Hannah Abbott reprend du service !**

C'est un drame affreux dans les locaux de notre rubrique ! Notre dévouée reporter Charliee à la Tête de Sanglier s'est fait tabasser à coups de Snargaloufs et de talons aiguilles alors qu'elle était en plein service lundi soir par Hannah Abbott, l'accusant d'avoir conspiré contre elle et d'avoir fait fuir tous ses prétendants. Elle était venue pour voir son ancien petit ami, Cédric Diggory pour l'incriminer de quelques maux, mais Charliee ayant fait le barrage assez rapidement, Hannah a rejeté ses griefs contre elle et en est très vite venue aux poings. Il aura fallu deux hommes forts pour maîtriser la jeune fille qui était hors d'elle. Charliee va bien malgré un bras cassé et un œil au beurre noir. Elle se repose quand même quelques jours à Ste Mangouste. « _C'est tout simplement scandaleux ! _a déclaré Ernie Macmillan. _L'affaire Hannah Abbott est rouverte !_ »

* * *

**Interview exclusive : Lucius, tout simplement**

_Suite à la demande de Elladora-Silverhawk, voici une interview sur notre cher et traumatisé Lucius Malefoy !_

Parvati Patil : Bonjour Lucius ! Et merci de m'accueillir dans votre beau manoir !

Lucius Malefoy : Mais avec plaisir, chère Parvati. Vous avez toujours eu un sang noble qui vous sied à ravir. _(air très courtois)_

P.P. : _(rosit légèrement) _Ah, merci.

L.M. : Alors, de quoi souhaitez-vous m'entretenir ?

P.P. : Hé bien, je voulais savoir votre avis concernant de nombreuses choses, notamment avec le mariage de votre fils qui se prépare ?

L.M. : Ah, parlons de sujets qui fâchent… _(air désolé) _Mon fils s'est entiché d'une… née-moldue. Il a même divorcé d'Astoria pour ce faire…

P.P. : Ah bon ? Ils entretenaient une relation avant leur divorce ?

L.M. : Bien entendu ! Drago et… _elle_ se fréquentaient déjà ! Nous avons eu de nombreuses disputes à ce sujet, d'ailleurs. Ce n'est vraiment pas convenable pour Scorpius ! Drago est totalement inconscient d'avoir choisi son cœur plutôt que son héritier. D'ailleurs, je suis persuadé qu'elle lui a jeté un sort.

P.P. : Mh… Vous ne portez pas bien Hermione Granger dans votre cœur…

L.M. : _(grimace) _En effet. Mais j'essaie de faire des efforts. C'est plutôt Narcissa qui ne peut se retenir. A chaque fois, elle manque de se pâmer, la pauvre. C'est que cette… _fille_ a des attitudes très surprenantes, voire choquantes…

P.P. : Par exemple ?

L.M. : Par exemple, elle rit fort et en montrant toutes ses dents. _(a presque un haut-le-cœur)_

P.P. : Ah, forcément… _(fait une moue compatissante) _Mais vous avez en plus d'autres soucis ! Notamment cette histoire de moldus…

L.M. : Oh, ne m'en parlez pas ! Ce « Lucius & Moldus Love » est un vrai calvaire ! Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux et me courent de plus en plus après. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de les fuir et je suis obligé de rester cloîtré chez moi presque tous les jours… Ils plantent presque leurs tentes devant les grilles du manoir.

P.P. : Ah, c'est pour ça que vous étiez nerveux tout à l'heure en m'ouvrant ?

L.M. : Oui, je regardais s'ils n'étaient pas cachés quelque part. Ils me rendent marteau.

P.P. : Je comprends… _(compatit) _

L.M. : Quand est-ce qu'ils comprendront que je n'ai pas fait exprès de lui avoir sauvé la vie ? Mais ça, c'est trop compliqué…

P.P. : Il vous arrive bien des malheurs, en ce moment… Ce n'est pas une très bonne année, pour vous, on dirait.

L.M. : Oh, mais si. Je vais bientôt prendre ma retraite. J'ai toujours eu envie de m'initier au golf. Je vais enfin pouvoir le faire !

P.P. : Au golf ?

L.M. : Oui, je trouve que c'est un sport très détendant. Peut-être la meilleure chose que les moldus aient faite dans leur vie…

P.P. : Ah ! Donc vous vous intéressez quand même aux inventions moldues !

L.M. : _(blêmit un peu) _Un peu… Enfin, non ! Je veux dire…

_(gros blanc)_

P.P. : Vous n'avez pas de honte, tant qu'on y est…

L.M. : Hé bien, soit. _(gros soupir) _J'ai étudié un peu les appareils moldus. Nous étions dans le même cours, avec Arthur.

P.P. : Weasley ?

L.M. : Oui.

P.P. : Mais vous l'avez toujours fustigé parce qu'il aimait les appareils moldus…

L.M. : Erreur. Je l'ai toujours fustigé parce qu'il n'a jamais compris comment ils fonctionnaient. Il a toujours eu du mal à comprendre, de toute façon. Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué de savoir se servir d'une carrétraceur !

P.P. : D'une quoi ?!

L.M. : D'une carrétraceur ! Vous savez, le truc pour faire des crêpes carrées et épaisses avec des trous au milieu!

P.P. : Une… _quoi ?_ Je ne vois pas, là… _(réfléchit) _Ah ! Des gaufres ?!

L.M. : Oui, c'est ça !

P.P. : Ah oui, un moule à gaufres, quoi… _(petit rire) _Qui l'eut crû ? Vous êtes un grand amoureux des moldus, en fait !

L.M. : Ah non, je ne m'appelle pas Arthur ! Disons que je suis simplement curieux et que je connais mes ennemis. C'est toujours mieux pour les combattre !

P.P. : Mais oui, je vais vous croire, Lucius ! En tout cas, merci de votre temps !

L.M. : Avec plaisir. Je vous raccompagne.

* * *

**En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard**

-Severus Rogue et Sybille Trelawney au pensionnat de Cho Chang. Envisageraient-ils d'adopter?

-Pansy Parkinson a récolté 1456 signatures pour sa pétition de « Course de Scroutts à Petard ».

-Narcissa Malfoy faire la tournée des bars afin de retrouver son mari. Elle se dit « _très inquiète et offre récompense pour toute information_ ».

- Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête s'est vu refuser pour la cinq-cent-onzième fois sa candidature au Club des Chasseurs sans Têtes. Le Baron Sanglant et la Dame Grise ont prévu une petite fête de consolation en son honneur.

* * *

**Et maintenant une page de Pub : **

_Ne manquez pas la nouvelle invention de George Weasley : _

_Le nouvel IPotter 4_

_Toujours plus de données avec le monde moldu !_

_Toujours plus d'espace de stockage !_

_Un GPS intégré pour ne plus se perdre en transplanant !_

_Et plein d'autres choses à venir découvrir au magasin des Frères Weasley !_

* * *

Si vous avez des questions ou si vous souhaitez une interview en particulier, prenez contact avec ma secrétaire en cliquant sur « review » et je serais ravie de vous satisfaire !

Merci d'avoir lu, chers lecteurs et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouveaux petits potins !

**Prochaine édition : 17 juillet 2013**

Patilement vôtre,

Parvati


	18. Page 18

Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Votre dévouée Parvati a encore glané cette semaine des petites informations qui pourraient vous intéresser…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Scoop : Harry lui dit « Reviens ! »**

C'est ce qu'a crié Harry Potter samedi soir à quatre heures du matin, en haut de Gringotts, à moitié-ivre mort et complètement dépité, en compagnie de Ron Weasley et de Neville Londubat. Les trois amis ont passé la soirée au Chaudron Baveur à discuter de choses et d'autre autour d'un nombre impressionnant de Whisky Pur Feu, avant de sortir de l'auberge, rieurs et plaisantins. Ils ont ensuite fait une course de balais, et Harry s'est arrêté sur le toit de Gringotts et a hurlé « _Reviens Ginny ! Je te pardonne tout ! Je suis le seul qui t'ait réellement aimé. Allez, reviens, je suis malheureux sans toi !_ » Ron et Neville ont ensuite entamé une danse de l'amitié, avant de se faire arrêter pour tapage nocturne par les autorités locales. Ginny n'a pas encore répondu à cette déclaration enflammée. On espère que ce sera positif !

* * *

**Scandale : Démantèlement d'un réseau de prostitution vélane : **

**Madame Maxime en garde-à-vue**

C'est un affreux scandale pour l'école de Beauxbâtons et un véritable choc pour la communauté sorcière ! Anthonin Dolohov, ancien mangemort et actuel Auror en formation, était sur cette affaire depuis plusieurs mois depuis sa réinsertion professionnelle : dans l'équipe de Ron Weasley, il a démantelé avec beaucoup de sérieux et de professionnalisme un réseau complet de prostitution vélane en France, dont le siège se situerait à Mantes-la-Jolie. A sa tête, la plus imposante des mères Maquerelle : Madame Maxime. « _C'est un horrible complot !_ s'est esclaffée la directrice de l'école de Beauxbâtons, alors qu'on venait de la prendre la main dans le sac. » Les filles, plusieurs vélanes venues de Sibérie et d'Amazonie, étaient privées de leurs pouvoirs magiques, avant d'être envoyées dans divers endroits pour user de leurs charmes et dépouiller leurs victimes. Voilà une mission à inscrire dans les annales pour Dolohov : une récompense lui sera certainement attribuée !

* * *

**Les élections approchent : Teddy Lupin entre en politique !**

Préparez-vous ! Dans deux mois, le ministère élira un ministre de la magie pour un nouveau mandat de deux ans ! Cormac McLaggen a exprimé son immense plaisir à représenter sa candidature ! « _La politique est pour moi l'œuvre de toute une vie. L'assiduité et l'acharnement sont des qualités qui révèlent la grandeur de l'âme._ » L'actuel Ministre de la Magie espère bien que son mandat sera renouvelé. Mais un jeune loup aux dents longues se tient dans les starting-blocks et n'hésite pas à faire de l'ombre à notre cher ministre ! En effet, Teddy Lupin a déclaré son envie d'entrer en politique. « _C'est une vieille passion qui me tient à cœur, et j'espère à présent avoir suffisamment confiance en moi pour y arriver._ » Avec un soutien aussi fort que celui d'Harry Potter, la place du Ministre de la Magie est donc très difficile à garder pour McLaggen !

* * *

**Les elfes de maison dévergondés par Hermione Granger et Luna Lovegood**

Luna Lovegood et Hermione Granger ont été accusées d'avoir dévergondé leurs protégés de l'association S.A.L.E. : en effet, les deux jeunes filles auraient prétendu vouloir divertir leurs amis à coup de poker, de fléchettes et de jeux d'alcool. La plupart des créatures est rentrée chez elle complètement saoule, insultant sorciers et sorcières sur son chemin, braillant des chansons paillardes et sanguinaires à l'encontre des humains, et allant même jusqu'à uriner devant la cabine téléphonique, entrée du ministère de la Magie ! « _C'est une situation inadmissible !_ a déclaré publiquement et avec rage Bellatrix Black, ex-Lestrange. _Que des elfes de maison soient libérés et aient des droits, passe encore, mais qu'ils insultent les sorciers, là ça va trop loin !_ » L'ancienne mangemort et actuelle directrice de sa propre ligne de lingerie a déclaré que si la situation empirait, elle n'hésiterait pas à monter une association à l'encontre des elfes.

* * *

**Les bizarr'sister en tournée chez les moldus**

Vous pourrez les acclamer tout l'été ! Ce groupe fameux va rocker vos vacances avec l'annonce d'une tournée dans toutes les capitales moldues d'Europe ! Ils avaient enflammé la scène de Bercy à Paris l'été dernier, et ça recommence au Palais des Sports cette fois ! Les fans n'ont jamais été aussi heureux et motivés ! « _Ca va être véritablement génial ! _s'est exclamée la très enthousiaste Minerva McGonagall. » De nombreuses groupies, dont Victoire Weasley et Lavande Brown ont déjà souscrit au grand concours qui se terminera le 30 juillet pour tenter de remporter une place V.I.P. dans la ville de leur choix et une place attitrée dans la camionnette qui sillonnera l'Europe ! N'hésitez pas à participer et à venir les acclamer parmi les moldus !

* * *

**Padma Patil et Cormac McLaggen : voyage en catimini ?**

Ils sont partis en vacances en cachette ! Ou du moins, c'est l'impression que ça en donnait : Padma Patil et Cormac McLaggen, lunettes noires, chapeau melon et bottes de cuir, ont défrayé la chronique en se rendant sur les plages paradisiaques des Caraïbes, ensemble, main dans la main. C'est assez surprenant que le Ministre de la Magie décide subitement de partir en vacances juste avant la campagne électorale, mais c'est d'autant plus étonnant que Padma Patil l'ait accompagné ! En effet, le playboy de ses dames était réputé pour sa frivolité et son célèbre adage : « _Pour moi, les vacances, ça rime avec le célibat. Tout est permis et ce qui est fait là-bas y reste. Voyager avec une femme ? Ce ne serait plus des vacances, mais un calvaire !_ » Alors, Monsieur le Ministre, on se contredit ?

* * *

**Interview exclusive : Astoria, « je suis une femme libérée »**

Parvati Patil : Bonjour, chère Astoria ! Cela fait un petit moment qu'on n'a pas entendu parler de toi… Depuis ton divorce, comment te sens-tu ?

Astoria Greengrass : Bonjour Parvati. Ça va très bien, finalement, ce divorce a été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé !

P.P. : Pardon ?!

A.G. : Oui, nous n'avons jamais été amoureux l'un de l'autre avec Drago. On a dû se marier pour les conventions, et faire un enfant par convention aussi. Même si Scorpius illumine à présent ma vie par sa seule présence !

P.P. : Oui, bien sûr… Mais ça veut dire quoi ?

A.G. : Que nous n'avons jamais souhaité ce mariage. Bien sûr, nous étions tous les deux beaux, jeunes, riches… Le couple parfait. Et surtout, nous n'avons pas su dire non.

P.P. : Mais tu n'étais pas amoureuse de Drago ?

A.G. : On a essayé de s'aimer, mais c'est assez dur… Et même si Drago a essayé au début, il n'a pas fait beaucoup d'efforts. Donc on a très vite mené notre vie chacun de notre côté…

P.P. : Mais… pourquoi n'avez-vous pas divorcé plus tôt ?

A.G. : Ahah… _(rire jaune) _On ne divorce pas, chez les Sang-Pur. Après que ma sœur Daphné ait rompu les fiançailles avec Blaise pour s'enfermer dans un couvent, j'ai reçu une pression pas possible de la part de mes parents pour réussir ce mariage.

P.P. : Et Drago a…

A.G. : En fait, j'ai pris un amant très vite.

P.P. : Toi ?!

A.G. : Oui. Drago a beaucoup été voir ailleurs, mais jamais deux fois avec la même personne.

P.P. : Et alors, c'est lui qui a découvert que tu le trompais et qui a décidé de rompre ?

A.G. : Oui et non. Il a découvert, mais ça ne le gênait pas. On était plutôt complices.

P.P. : Pourtant il a demandé le divorce !

A.G. : Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il aurait le courage de faire les papiers… Tout ça pour une fille… J'ai été très intriguée par cette merveilleuse fille qui avait autant chamboulé Drago…

P.P. : Mais pourtant, tu ne portes pas Hermione dans ton cœur.

A.G. : _(rire cristallin) _Oh, non ! Loin de là ! Et elle non plus ! Une vieille rancœur de jeunes filles qui remonte à Poudlard. Quand je l'ai appris, ça m'a fait un choc ! On a eu une grosse dispute à ce sujet avec Drago, parce que je croyais simplement qu'il essayait de me rendre jalouse ou me faire du mal.

P.P. : Ah ?

A.G. : Oui. Il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il aimait Hermione. Au contraire, il m'en parlait avec beaucoup de mépris. Mais je savais qu'il entretenait cette relation épistolaire au Courrier Sorcier Anonyme.

P.P. : Oui, c'est là qu'ils se sont rencontrés… Une belle histoire bien romantique !

A.G. : Oui, c'est sûr. _(rires) _Je leur souhaite bien du bonheur ! J'ai finalement réussi à m'extraire de ce carcan qu'est le mariage, ce n'est certainement pas pour y replonger tête baissée !

P.P. : Ah ? Alors, tu n'as plus de griefs contre Drago ou contre Hermione ?

A.G. : Je n'ai jamais eu de rancœur envers Drago. Nous nous sommes battus pour la garde de Scorpius à la loyale. Envers Hermione, je n'ai pas d'à priori, à part cette vieille querelle.

P.P. : Il s'est passé quoi ?

A.G. : Elle ne te l'a jamais raconté ? Elle m'a piqué Viktor.

P.P. : Krum ?

A.G. : Oui. Au bal du Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers.

P.P. : Mais comment ça ? _(ébahie)_

A.G. : Elle savait à quel point j'en étais folle amoureuse. Et Daphné, ma sœur, en avait touché deux mots à Hermione. Mais cette horrible petite peste a juste haussé les épaules en disant que c'était lui qui lui avait proposé d'aller au bal et qu'il ne savait certainement pas qui j'étais.

P.P. : Oh ! Hermione ne ferait jamais une chose pareille… !

A.G. : _(moue dubitative) _Mouais. En tout cas, ça faisait la deuxième fois !

P.P. : Oh, je suis désolée !

A.G. : C'est pas grave, c'est du passé ! _(grand sourire charmeur)_

P.P. : Mais donc, maintenant que tu es fraîchement divorcée et libre comme l'air, que vas-tu faire ?

A.G. : Déjà, j'ai commencé à travailler ! Je suis devenue l'assistante de Sybille [Trelawney, ndlr], car mon arrière grand-père était médium et donc j'ai hérité des pouvoirs de voyance.

P.P. : Oh ! Et ça se passe bien ?

A.G. : A merveille ! Je gagne ma vie sans rien demander à personne ! Vu que je me suis fait déshériter, ça vaut mieux ! _(grand rire)_

P.P. : Pardon ?! Tu t'es fait…

A.G. : Oui, mes parents n'apprécient pas l'humour. Donc je n'ai plus de revenu. Ma sœur étant recluse, il fallait bien que je me mette à travailler ! Du reste, la pension de Scorpius ne suffit pas.

P.P. : Et sinon, tu le vis bien ?

A.G. : C'est génial de travailler ! On apprend plein de choses et on peut rencontrer plein de monde ! Je n'avais jamais rencontré autant de personnes, en vivant au manoir ! C'est fantastique ! Et puis, tu sais, j'ai de nombreux prétendants !

P.P. : Ah parlons-en ! Pas de nouveaux coups de cœur en vue ?

A.G. : Oh non, pas avant un bon moment !

P.P. : Mh… C'est ce qu'on dit ! En tout cas, tu as l'air épanouie ! Merci de cet entretien !

A.G. : Mais je t'en prie ! A bientôt, Parv' !

* * *

**En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard**

-Rupture de stock du nouvel IPotter 4 ! _Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_ va rentrer en bourse prochainement !

-Des affiches de "disparition" concernant Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa serait effondrée. Elle est consolée par son fils et sa belle-fille. Les malheurs rapprochent, semble-t-il.

-Alicia Spinnet avoue qu'elle aussi aurait une liaison avec Viktor Krum (rappelons que celui-ci était supposé avoir une liaison avec Katie Bell alors que Ginny Weasley attendrait un enfant du joueur de Quidditch)

-Molly Weasley exige de sa fille qu'elle lui dise qui est véritablement le père de l'enfant et souhaiterait le test de paternité qui le confirmerait. Elle demande à tous les pères potentiels de bien vouloir se soumettre au test.

-Pomona Chourave s'essaie au saut en parachute depuis la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard afin de « découvrir de nouvelles sensations ».

* * *

**Et maintenant une page de Pub : **

_Les astres vous révèlent des secrets…_

_Mais savez-vous les lire ?_

_Astoria vous les dévoile, rien que pour vous !_

_Prenez rendez-vous par hibou express_

_Consultation par cheminette uniquement_

* * *

Si vous avez des questions ou si vous souhaitez une interview en particulier, prenez contact avec ma secrétaire en cliquant sur « review » et je serais ravie de vous satisfaire !

Merci d'avoir lu, chers lecteurs et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouveaux petits potins !

**Prochaine édition : 24 juillet 2013**

Patilement vôtre,

Parvati


	19. Page 19

Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Votre dévouée Parvati a encore glané cette semaine des petites informations qui pourraient vous intéresser…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Scoop : les révélations de Viktor Krum !**

_Merci à Heroïne Isn't Cocaïne pour ce scoop!_

Il y a eu Ginny et Michael, Ginny et Dean, puis Ginny et Harry, Ginny et Viktor et enfin, Ginny toute seule. Il y a eu Viktor et Hermione, Viktor et Alicia, Viktor et Ginny, Viktor et Katie, et enfin, Viktor tout seul. Samedi soir, nous avons pu en apprendre de nouvelles. Si Viktor Krum est aussi libertin dans ses conquêtes, ce n'est qu'à cause d'une seule personne : Hermione Granger. « _J'ai toujours été amoureux d'Hermione. Ça ne changera pas. Elle est tout ce qu'une femme peut être : simple, jolie, intelligente et dévouée. Ginny le savait et ça ne la dérangeait pas. Mais je ne suis pas fait pour être père et elle l'a bien compris._ » Si Viktor Krum est revenu en Angleterre, c'est donc pour revoir la silhouette mince et le regard charmeur d'Hermione Granger. Son futur mariage avec Drago Malefoy n'est venu aux oreilles de Viktor qu'il y a peu et il cuve presque tous les soirs son désespoir et sa frustration. Le couple concerné n'a émis aucun commentaire.

* * *

**Kate et les Weasley : une famille insoupçonnée !**

C'était lundi l'annonce de la naissance du très royal héritier britannique, fils de Kate Middleton et du prince William. L'effervescence s'est ressentie également au sein de la communauté sorcière, puisque la jeune maman n'est autre qu'une proche parente de la famille Weasley : en effet, Carole, mère de Kate, est la cousine éloignée d'Arthur Weasley. Son goût prononcé pour l'événementiel et les farces l'a rapprochée des jumeaux qui ont fait fortune grâce à une aide constante de sa part. Aussi, George Weasley s'est mis un devoir de lui rendre hommage en participant à cet événement : il participera à hauteur de 50% des dépenses royales.

* * *

**Nouveau directeur à Poudlard : Neville au poste !**

C'est fatigué mais heureux, que Filius Flitwick, actuel directeur de Poudlard, a déclaré prendre sa retraite et passé le flambeau à Neville Londubat. « _C'est un grand honneur. C'est avec grand intérêt que je succède à Filius qui fut un directeur bon et enthousiaste. J'espère être à la hauteur de vos espérances_, a répondu ce dernier, très ému. » Neville Londubat, professeur de botanique, avait remplacé Poumona Chourave, retraitée elle aussi, après avoir été son assistant durant de longues années. « _C'est un homme respecté et apprécié au sein de l'école, je suis sûre qu'il sera un très bon directeur !_ a souri Minerva McGonagall, qui pour une raison inconnue est toujours au poste de professeur de métamorphose. » Les élèves auront donc l'agréable surprise de voir à la rentrée un nouveau directeur !

* * *

**Lucius Malefoy retrouvé en Cornouailles**

Après de longues et infructueuses recherches, Lucius Malefoy était toujours porté disparu et Narcissa se faisait un sang d'encre. Heureusement, l'alerte a été donnée par la famille Greengrass qui prenait des vacances bien méritées en Cornouailles chez des amis moldus. « _J'ai cru que c'était un rongeur, j'ai failli tirer !_ s'est exclamé Cetus Greengrass, père de Daphné et Astoria et actuel directeur de Ste Mangouste. » Lucius a été retrouvé à demi-noyé dans les marécages, complètement perdu et plus apeuré qu'un jeune faon. Le ministère de la Magie s'est donc entretenu avec la presse moldue pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'associations en sa faveur et qu'on ne le course plus toute la journée. Des manifestations contre ces dispositions ont suivi, mais il semble que le calme soit revenu pour Lucius.

* * *

**Severus Rogue et Sybille Trelawney adoptent !**

Avec un sourire timide pour Severus et resplendissant pour Sybille, les deux tourtereaux ont déclaré hier à la presse qu'ils allaient adopter incessamment sous peu. « _Nous avons pensé à faire un enfant biologique, mais nous voulons par-dessus tout rendre un enfant heureux. Aussi, nous pensons qu'adopter est un choix juste et bon._ » Severus Rogue se dit « _très impliqué dans cette réflexion. [Il a] beaucoup d'espoir pour l'avenir._ » Le maître des potions est littéralement changé et Sybille Trelawney y est pour beaucoup ! « _Vous les verriez roucouler toute la journée, ils sont insupportables !_ s'est moquée gentiment Astoria Greengrass, assistante de Sybille. » Les démarches ont d'ors et déjà été entamées auprès de l'orphelinat tenu par Cho Chang, qui n'a souhaité faire aucun commentaire.

* * *

**Albus et Elphias : un mariage secret ?**

Un livret de mariage. C'est ce qu'a retrouvé Abelforth dans son bureau en faisant le ménage. Albus Dumbledore et Elphias Dodge auraient décidé de se marier dans la plus stricte intimité, juste avant que le grand directeur de Poudlard ne soit retenu chez lui et que l'écrivain biographe ne s'envole pour des contrées lointaines. Rappelons qu'Albus Dumbledore n'aimait pas les femmes et qu'il entretenait avec Tom Jedusor des relations plus qu'houleuses. « _C'est un amour de jeunesse,_ a ri Elphias en réponse à nos interrogations. » Mais le livret est toujours valable et Elphias Dodge ne s'est jamais remarié. « _Je n'ai jamais trouvé la bonne, _s'est-il excusé. » Un autre mystère qui ne sera jamais élucidé…

* * *

**Interview exclusive : Gilderoy Lockhart, amnésique et fier de l'être**

_Aujourd'hui, c'est avec l'aide de Charliee3216 que votre dévouée interviewe un célèbre amnésique._

Parvati Patil : Bonjour Mr Lockhart !

Gilderoy Lockhart : Oh, bonjour ! C'est pour un autographe ? _(air charmant)_

P.P. : Euh… non, vous m'aviez donné rendez-vous pour une interview… _(très gênée)_

G.L. : Ah oui, vous êtes Miss Patil ?

P.P. : _(déconcertée) _Oui, en effet !

G.L. : Asseyez-vous, très chère ! Je vous offre un verre ? Malheureusement, ici, il n'y a que de l'eau…

P.P. : Merci, Monsieur…

G.L. : Alors, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? _(ravi)_

P.P. : Hé bien, vous alliez me parler de petits potins concernant l'hôpital…

G.L. : Ah oui, certes. _(cherche quelque chose dans sa table de chevet) _Vous avez du papier ? Un stylo ?

P.P. : Oui, oui.

G.L. : _(les lui prend des mains et gribouille quelque chose) _Et voilà. Vous vouliez autre chose ?

P.P. : _(reprend l'autographe, gênée) _Alors… Comment se passe vos journées ?

G.L. : Oh, terrible, terrible. C'est pire qu'une rue de grand passage ici ! On voit de nouvelles têtes tous les jours !

P.P. : C'est-à-dire ?

G.L. : Hé bien, entre les querelles de jeunes femmes, les attentats, les crises d'alcoolémie de certains et les peines de cœur d'autres, on y perd presque notre latin, vous comprenez ?

P.P. : Oh, oui… Et vous, vous recouvrez peu à peu la mémoire ?

G.L. : _(grand sourire) _Mais je ne l'ai jamais perdue, voyons ! Je sais bien qui je suis et ce que vous me voulez. Vous voulez prendre une photo ?

P.P. : Euh… Pourquoi pas, allons-y. _(prend une photo) _Et alors, Mr Lockhart, vous vous souvenez de quoi d'autres ?

G.L. : Oh, je ne sais plus. Il y a tellement de monde, ici, que je n'ai même plus le temps d'écrire mon prochain livre, _Vacances avec les harpies._

P.P. : Mais… vous l'avez déjà écrit, celui-là…

G.L. : Oh que vous êtes flatteuse ! _(gros silence, le regard dans le vague) _Enfin, bon. Vous me vouliez, chère amie ? Oh je sais ! Un autographe, peut-être ?

P.P. : Merci, Mr Lockhart, vous m'en avez déjà donné un ! _(lui montre le papier)_

G.L. : Oh, oh ! C'est une copie ! _(lui refait)_

P.P. : Et concernant l'hôpital, tout se passe bien ?

G.L. : Mh… Je crois qu'il se passe des choses un peu louches ici… Notamment sur les potions. Je crois que pas mal de potions sont coupées avec de l'eau du robinet. Vous savez, l'effet Placebo ?

P.P. : Oui…

G.L. : Tenez, ça me rappelle une histoire : l'année où la Compagnie des Balais Universels a fermé ses portes… en 1978, vous savez ? Il y a eu un énorme scandale sur les fioles antipoison, vous vous rappelez ? Une horrible histoire ! Ils mettaient soi-disant du gaz carbonique dedans. Les Greengrass étaient dans un sale pétrin ! Mais grâce à l'intervention des Malefoy, amis proches de la famille et confidents de Vous-savez-qui, l'affaire a été étouffée.

P.P. : Vous avez une mémoire délirante, Mr Lockhart… Vous souvenez-vous de votre perte de mémoire ?

G.L. : Ah, mais oui, c'était en… _(réfléchit un moment) _Oh, bonjour Mademoiselle. Vous désirez ?

P.P. : Mr Lockhart, vous comptez un jour écrire de nouveau ou enseigner à Poudlard ?

G.L. : Ecrire ? Quelle idée ! Il faudrait être fou pour croire que je puisse écrire ! _(se met à rire)_

P.P. : En effet… Et enseigner ?

G.L. : Enseigner ? J'ai été un très bon professeur de potions, je le sais. J'ai toujours réussi mes potions ! Pas comme ici… _(se tourne de droite et gauche) _Vous savez qu'ils coupent les potions avec de l'eau, vous ?

P.P. : Oui, monsieur, vous me l'avez raconté tout à l'heure… Peut-être que si je vous donne des noms, vous auriez des flashs ? On essaie ?

G.L. : Avec plaisir !

P.P. : Harry Potter ?

G.L. : Celui-qui-a-survécu ? La guerre est finie, d'ailleurs, vous y croyez ? J'ai tout loupé ! Mais je sais que j'ai joué un très grand rôle !

P.P. : Ah bon ?

G.L. : Oui, oui. J'étais aux côtés de Minerva (vous savez, la vieille chouette, là) et j'ai repoussé une armée entière de gobelins ! Un vrai prodige ! Il faut dire que je suis très doué pour les sortilèges…

P.P. : En effet… Albus Dumbledore ?

G.L. : Dumbledore… Il a un lupanar quelque part, non ?

P.P. : Oui, c'est Abelforth et ce n'est pas un lupanar, mais un club échangiste.

G.L. : Appelez ça comme vous voulez. Je vous ai déjà signé un autographe ? Ou vous préférez une photo ?

P.P. : Hermione Granger ? Ronald Weasley ?

G.L. : Ils ont des noms très drôles, en tout cas… _(éclaté de rire)_

P.P. : Et euh… Blaise Zabini ? Pansy Parkinson ?

G.L. : Mh… Une marque de compote peut-être ?

P.P. : Drago Malefoy ?

G.L. : Ah non, ne m'insultez pas ! J'ai peut-être les cheveux blonds, mais je ne suis pas aussi hautain que ce petit personnage !

P.P. : Bon, hé bien je crois que vous êtes très sain, cher Mr Lockhart ! Merci ! _(très, très contente de s'en aller)_

G.L. : Au plaisir, jeune demoiselle ! Revenez quand vous voulez !

* * *

**En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard**

- Huit pères se sont présentés pour les tests de paternité de l'enfant de Ginny Weasley. Parmi eux : Harry Potter, le Détraqueur Jack, Marcelin (le petit-fils de Voldemort), Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat, Blaise Zabini, Drago Malefoy et le centaure Daniel. Mais il s'avère que tous étaient négatifs.

- Harry Potter participe à un programme « Alcooliques Anonymes » afin de « redorer son image et récupérer l'amour de sa vie ».

- Tout roule entre Boby le centaure et Dolores Ombrage, aperçus dîner en amoureux au restaurant Carmichaelo.

- Mea Culpa public pour les elfes de maison : ils se sont roulés par terre en hurlant qu'on leur pardonne leurs mauvaises paroles et actions. Plusieurs personnes ont été mises à contribution pour calmer les malheureux.

* * *

**Et maintenant une page de pub : **

**Fleur Delacour vous propose de remonter le temps !**

_Vous rêvez de vous dérider ? De retrouver votre visage de jeunesse ?_

_N'hésitez plus : foncez chez Forever Fleur, le nouvel institut de beauté en ville !_

_Des potions pour rajeunir et se modeler selon ses envies !_

_Un ravissement pour vous et votre entourage !_

* * *

Si vous avez des questions ou si vous souhaitez une interview en particulier, prenez contact avec ma secrétaire en cliquant sur « review » et je serais ravie de vous satisfaire !

Merci d'avoir lu, chers lecteurs et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouveaux petits potins !

**Prochaine édition : 31 juillet 2013**

Patilement vôtre,

Parvati


	20. Page 20

Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Cette semaine, notre édition tombe le jour de l'anniversaire de notre héros national. Pour l'occasion, votre dévouée Parvati vous offre un hebdomadaire spécial Harry Potter !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Exclusivité : extrait de la biographie d'Harry Potter**

En exclusivité pour vous ! Les premières pages de la biographie d'Harry !

« _Harry Potter est un garçon à la fois doux et timide. Il n'hésite pas à tendre la main au premier venu ou à défendre une cause qu'il juge juste. Ce garçon aux yeux d'un vert feuille brillant étonne par son charisme et sa générosité, surtout quand on connait son humilité face à sa réputation. Même s'il est un brin meurtri par l'assassinat de ses parents, de son parrain et de proches, il n'a jamais abandonné. C'est avec un cœur gonflé de courage et de bravoure qu'il a affronté Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, au péril de sa vie. Il a survécu par deux fois au sort de l'Avada Kadavra et on ne sait toujours pas par quelle prouesse. Ni lui d'ailleurs, et il s'étonne toujours d'être encore en vie. C'est sans conteste pour accomplir de grandes choses, nous en sommes certains !_ »

* * *

**Scoop : Harry et Ginny : ça redémarre !**

Sur le seuil de leur ancienne maison, Ginny Weasley s'est agenouillée devant Harry Potter dimanche soir en pleurs et en bredouillant : « _Pardon, Harry ! Tu es l'homme de ma vie ! Si tu veux encore de moi, je reviens vers toi !_ » Le jeune homme aurait bafouillé et aurait enlacé avec tendresse la future maman. Il faut dire qu'après les frasques nombreuses et houleuses de Ginny Weasley, il fait bon de rentrer au bercail ! Harry n'est pas rancunier et il a déjà déclaré accepter de reconnaître son droit de paternité. « _Peu importe qu'ils soient de moi ou d'un autre, je les aimerai et les élèverai comme mes propres enfants._ »

* * *

**Scoop : Ginny Weasley accouche de triplés !**

Car en effet, ce n'est pas d'un, ni de deux, mais de trois enfants, dont Ginny vient d'accoucher ! La jeune maman est épuisée, mais heureuse. Elle vient en effet de mettre au monde hier James Sirius, Albus Severus et Lily Luna, de magnifiques triplés aux yeux marron et à la chevelure chatoyante. Harry Potter, papa heureux et fier, s'est dit « _extrêmement soucieux des besoins de [sa] future femme et de leurs enfants._ » Le mariage est donc assuré pour ce joli couple enfin réuni ! Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ont été sollicités pour devenir les parrain et marraines des chers enfants. « _C'est un grand honneur pour moi, et je vais faire en sorte qu'aucun Joncheruine ne vienne troubler cette quiétude !_ a déclaré avec fermeté Luna Lovegood. » Ron Weasley a largement souri : « _Je suis touché. Je vais être tonton trois fois et parrain en même temps… C'est inespéré !_ » Hermione Granger n'était pas présente à la naissance des enfants, car elle était en pleine altercation avec son fiancé Drago Malefoy, suite aux révélations de Viktor Krum. La suite dans les meilleurs délais !

* * *

**Harry Potter promu Directeur du Département des Aurors !**

Harry Potter vient d'être nommé à la tête du département des Aurors par l'appui de Cornélius Fudge, emblème encore puissante au ministère. Il sera donc à la tête d'une cinquantaine de personnes et sera en directe collaboration avec le Ministre de la Magie. Ça n'enchante pas un certain nombre de personnes, car il a stipulé clairement « _que la corruption serait anéantie définitivement au sein de notre ministère. Je n'épargnerai personne !_ » De quoi faire trembler les plus hautes têtes du gouvernement, trempées dans des complots jusqu'à l'os ! Déjà bon nombre de personnes dans l'ombre travaillent à rendre le ministère plus blanc et plus sain. On est de tout cœur avec toi, Harry !

* * *

**Interview exclusive : Harry Potter, un homme de cœur**

Parvati Patil : Bonjour, Harry! Ravie que tu aies eu le temps de nous accorder une petite interview !

Harry Potter : Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Parvati. Je te devais bien ça, depuis le temps !

P.P. : Certainement. _(ravie) _Alors, j'imagine que tu dois être heureux ! De bonnes nouvelles te sont tombées dessus !

H.P. : En effet ! J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner ! Entre Ginny, les enfants et mon nouveau poste… Je suis aux anges !

P.P. : Auras-tu le temps de tout combiner ?

H.P. : On verra avec le temps. J'espère que oui, ça ne sera pas de tout repos…

P.P. : N'est-ce pas ? Et avec la campagne du petit Lupin, tu vas avoir aussi du travail…

H.P. : Ah oui, je supporte Teddy, mais il devra se débrouiller tout seul après…

P.P. : Ah bon ?

H.P. : Oui, je ne fais pas compagne pour lui. J'ai toujours détesté la politique. Je l'aide financièrement et il sait qu'il a mon soutien. Mais je ne vais pas me mêler de ses affaires. J'ai suffisamment à faire avec trois nouveaux nés et mon poste…

P.P. : D'ailleurs, peux-tu nous parler un peu de ta carrière ?

H.P. : Euh… Disons qu'après la guerre, je n'ai pas fait tout de suite de septième année. J'ai été engagé directement chez les Aurors, et j'ai passé mes ASPICS par correspondance.

P.P. : Ah oui, on ne vous a plus vus, Ron et toi, l'année suivant la guerre…

H.P. : Oui, j'ai suivi avec Ron des cours en correspondance. On a discuté avec le professeur McGonagall pour avoir cette dérogation et j'ai tout de suite plu au département des Aurors. Ron devait épauler George au magasin et il a beaucoup œuvré pour sa famille en travaillant comme un forcené. Donc elle a accepté.

P.P. : Mais Hermione…

H.P. : Hermione a préféré refaire une année à Poudlard, en effet. Avec ses parents amnésiques, elle n'avait plus d'endroit où aller… Elle était dans la même classe que Ginny, pour le coup. Et que toi, je crois ?

P.P. : Oui, tout à fait. Alors, quel effet ça fait d'être papa et d'être bientôt marié ?

H.P. : Euh… C'est bizarre. Je ne pensais pas avoir des enfants avant de me marier, et il s'est passé beaucoup de choses entre… Mais je suis ravi d'avoir une famille.

P.P. : Je n'en doute pas ! Et que fais-tu dans ton boulot d'Auror ?

H.P. : Beaucoup de paperasses, malheureusement. Mais je vais en mission régulièrement.

P.P. : Tu peux nous expliquer une journée type ?

H.P. : Le matin, je traite des dossiers, l'après-midi, je vois des gens et règle des histoires. Mais quand je suis sur le terrain, c'est souvent des heures et des heures de filature et de recherches…

P.P. : Tu as démonté pas mal de réseaux depuis que tu es dans la filière ?

H.P. : Oui, il en faut. La corruption règne partout ! Nous devons y mettre un terme !

P.P. : Heureusement qu'il y a des gens comme toi au ministère. Pourquoi la politique ne te plait pas ? Tu serais un excellent ministre !

H.P. : _(grand rire franc) _Je ne pense pas. Ça m'embête plus qu'autre chose. Je ne suis pas du genre « people ». Cormac ou Teddy a plus sa place là-dedans.

P.P. : Pourtant, les postes à responsabilité ne te font pas fuir… Et tu ne cherches pas la gloire…

H.P. : Je suis très heureux ainsi, Parv'. Un célèbre adage dit « pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés ». Je crois que ça me convient parfaitement.

P.P. : Et avec Ginny, vous prévoyez un grand mariage ?

H.P. : Un mariage simple, mais convivial. Je ne souhaite pas de grandes pompes. Juste un moment agréable après toute cette tempête médiatique.

P.P. : En tout cas, merci de ton temps, Harry !

H.P. : Je t'en prie, c'est un plaisir, Parv' !

* * *

**20 choses que vous n'auriez jamais imaginées sur Harry Potter…**

1) « Harry est un garçon de cœur » par Ron Weasley

« _Harry m'a toujours laissé son dessert lorsque nous fuyions en dernière année de Poudlard. C'est un garçon qui sait faire plaisir aux autres et qui n'hésite pas à se couper en quatre pour ses amis… Ou alors, il n'a jamais aimé le sucré._ »

2) « La noble cause d'Harry envers les elfes de maison » par Kreattur

« _Le maître a toujours été un maître bon envers Kreattur. Il ne m'a jamais demandé de faire le ménage et il n'a jamais voulu que je lui lèche les pieds au sens propre. C'est un garçon qui sait comment se comporter avec un elfe de maison._ »

3) « Harry est un homme de parole et d'honneur » par Teddy Lupin

« _Il n'a pas hésité à m'aider beaucoup financièrement et moralement ! C'est un parrain exemplaire ! Je le considère comme mon père de substitution !_ »

4) « Harry est un vampire » par Dudley Dursley

« _Harry est un vampire : il n'aime pas l'ail et fuit les églises comme la peste. J'ai vérifié sa chambre : il cache des fioles de sang lyophilisées sous son matelas, soi-disant pour un ami loup-garou… Comme si ça existait, les loup-garous !_ »

5) « Harry est un très mauvais coup » par Marietta Edgecombe

« _J'ai testé Harry lors d'un plan à trois avec Cho, juste pour voir… Hé bien, c'est un très mauvais coup ! A croire qu'il y a une chose dans laquelle il n'excelle pas !_ »

6) « Harry ne sait pas faire son lit » par Pétunia Dursley

« _Vous l'auriez vu secouer le drap ! Un vrai manche à balai ! Il ne sait pas plier les couettes ni taper sur les oreillers. J'ai voulu lui apprendre pendant onze ans… Je m'efforce de lui enseigner comment être un gentil époux et un brave gendre… Mais rien à faire ! Ce gosse va me faire perdre tous mes cheveux !_ »

7) « Harry s'appelle Jeanne d'Arc » par Gilderoy Lockhart

« _Je vous assure, Harry a des voix ! Il me disait lorsque je travaillais à Poudlard qu'il entendait des voix à travers les murs ! Evidemment, ce n'était que quand il était tout seul. Si vous voulez mon avis, tous les fous ne sont pas internés ! Pauvre garçon !_ »

8) « Harry a des tocs » par Drago Malefoy

« _Harry a un secret : il se lave les mains avant et après aller aux toilettes. J'ai découvert ça en sixième année. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a lancé un Sectumsempra ! Pensez donc ! Ce gars est un grand psychopathe !_ »

9) « Harry est mon cousin » par Astoria Greengrass

« _Harry et moi sommes cousins éloignés, puisque nous avons le même arrière-grand-père. C'est amusant. Ça veut dire que Daphné est aussi sa cousine. Et donc par adéquation, Drago Malefoy était son cousin par alliance quand on était mariés. Le monde est petit, non ?_ »

10) « Harry a déjà volé, évidemment ! » par Mondingus

« _Evidemment qu'Harry a déjà volé ! Le testament de Sirius Black, celui de ses parents et celui de Dumbledore… Il y a plein d'argent qu'il n'a jamais déclaré et qui sont passés sous silence ! Alors permettez-moi de vous dire que je me contrefiche d'avoir volé des trucs de Black qui n'ont jamais existé officiellement !_ »

11) « Harry a une plante domestique qu'il affectionne particulièrement ! » par Neville Londubat

« _C'est une plante super dangereuse, qu'il a ramenée d'un voyage en Amazonie. Il m'a demandé si c'était accepté dans la législation, mais même si c'était non, il la voulait quand même. Je vous conseille fortement de faire attention à sa cave, donc !_ »

12) « Harry a un tatouage sur tout le dos en forme de magyar à pointes et un piercing à un endroit intime » par Ginny Weasley

« _Harry est à la mode. Après la guerre, il s'est fait faire un tatouage qui lui recouvre tout le dos en forme de dragon et en couleur. C'est magnifique ! Quant à son piercing, c'est un joli rubis qu'il a sur le pénis et qui fait des miracles quand on…_ (interview coupée) »

13) « Harry n'a jamais passé son permis moto ! » par Rubeus Hagrid

« _Je lui ai légué la moto que Sirius Black m'a donnée lors de notre première rencontre… Mais Harry n'a jamais passé son permis moto. Pourtant, il se débrouille très bien, vous devriez le voir à toute vitesse en plein vol ! Il a ça dans le sang !_ »

14) « Harry s'est acheté un Boa constrictor » par sa femme de ménage

« _Vous vous rendez compte ! Il se sent moins seul et peut parler avec ! Je veux bien qu'on se sente un peu esseulé et qu'on sache parler fourchelang, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Je suis tétanisée de peur quand je dois passer le balai dans son salon ! Et que penser quand on sait qu'il va vivre avec une femme et trois enfants ?!_ »

15) « Harry connaît son astronomie par cœur » par Luna Lovegood

« _Harry est meilleur que moi en astronomie. Il sait notamment les positions de toutes les constellations. Il affectionne particulièrement celle du Dragon. Paraît qu'il a eu une histoire avec Drago, mais ça remonte à longtemps…_ »

16) « Harry adore les tartes au potiron » par Molly Weasley

« _Heureusement que je nourris ce pauvre Harry ! Sinon il dépérirait ! Ses desserts préférés sont les tartes au potiron, il en mangerait des palanquées ! Il faut dire que je ne lui laisse pas le choix de riposter..._ »

17) « Harry a appris à jouer de la cornemuse » par Minerva McGonagall

« _Depuis que Potter sait que son père était un as en cornemuse et qu'il jouait avec moi des airs irlandais, il m'a supplié de lui apprendre à en jouer. Nous nous produisons tous les vendredis soirs à la Taverne du Perroquet Bourré, en face de Ollivander's !_ »

18) « Harry sait parler le bulgare » par Viktor Krum

« _C'est une chose qu'il m'a demandé de lui apprendre juste après sa formation d'Auror. Il apprend vite, c'est un gars doué ! Il a eu une relation avec une bulgare pendant une ou deux semaines pour perfectionner sa langue, et après, il est rentré en Angleterre._ »

19) « Harry est un animagus non déclaré : un cerf » par Rita Skeeter

« _Un cerf, c'est pas très original, mais qu'il ait appris comme son père à se transformer tout seul, ça relève d'un complexe oedipien grave ! Je demande qu'on interne ce spécimen fou à lier !_ »

20) « Harry n'est plus vierge depuis longtemps ! » par Hermione Granger

« _Bah oui, je croyais que tout le monde le savait ? Quand on s'est retrouvés tous les deux une fois que Ron est parti, on n'a pas enfilé des perles le soir ! C'était la guerre, ok ? On croyait mourir dans l'heure qui suivait… Joanne n'a jamais rien écrit là-dessus ?!_ »

* * *

**En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard **

_Quand deux garçons se font des confidences dans un bar bourré : Cédric Diggory et Harry Potter_

-Ensuite Ginny fut abordée. Harry révèle qu'elle est la femme de sa vie. Il dit qu'elle est la seule femme à savoir s'y prendre avec lui, qu'elle n'a rien d'une groupie et qu'il adore quand elle est autoritaire et dominatrice avec lui. Et il a un énorme faible pour les rousses. Il se fiche du père biologique. Il veut s'en occuper, être père et donner à sa femme tous les enfants qu'elle voudra, et même, pourquoi pas, en adopter. Il se fiche de tous les hommes qu'elle a pu fréquenter avant, pendant et après leur relation et lui pardonne tout. Il veut oublier sa dépendance à l'alcool et entamer une vie saine et tout mettre en œuvre pour récupérer Ginny. Car il l'assure, elle est la seule et l'unique et ne vivra que pour la récupérer. Leur séparation lui a fait comprendre à quel point ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il est prêt à tout pour elle.

-Cependant, après quelques verres il avoue enfin son rêve secret. Avoir son propre talk show! Les sorciers se mettent à la télévision moldue et lui voudra être le prochain Ellen De Generes! A lui d'interviewer les peoples! A lui les potins sur les autres. Il est aussi très inspiré par les séries télévisées (ses préférées étant Desperate Housewitches, les Aurors Miami, Poudlard Anatomy, Werewolfs Diaries et Amour, Gloire et Potions.) et aimerait être réalisateur et pourquoi pas créer sa propre série!

-Il avoue après être épuisé de cette vie londonienne et a envie de s'installer quelques temps aux Etats-Unis au bord d'un lac pour pêcher. La vie moldue lui manque et il ne rêve que de calmer et de plénitude avec Ginny et leurs futurs enfants.

-Bref, Harry veut du changement, il veut manger bio, changer de look, se laisser pousser les cheveux, se teindre en blond (il avoue adorer les cheveux de Lucius Malefoy) et prendre des cours de claquettes.

* * *

**Et maintenant une page de Pub :**

_Vous vous sentez en insécurité ?_

_Harry Potter vous propose des cours particuliers en Défense pour les Forces du mal !_

_La première séance est gratuite !_

_N'hésitez pas, venez seul(e) ou accompagné(e) !_

* * *

Si vous avez des questions ou si vous souhaitez une interview en particulier, prenez contact avec ma secrétaire en cliquant sur « review » et je serais ravie de vous satisfaire !

Merci d'avoir lu, chers lecteurs et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouveaux petits potins !

**Prochaine édition : 7 août 2013**

Patilement vôtre,

Parvati


	21. Page 21

Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Votre dévouée Parvati a encore glané cette semaine des petites informations qui pourraient vous intéresser…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Scoop ! Enfin la vérité sur les enfants de Ginny : des difficultés pour Drago**

Notre scoop précédent était erroné ! Nous nous excusons auprès de nos lectrices et lecteurs avertis : Ste Mangouste a rappelé Ginny Weasley qui sortait tout juste de la maternité, en quatrième vitesse, pour vous donner la révélation du siècle ! Les triplés sont de pères différents chacun ! Les tests de paternité n'ayant pas été testé sur chacun des enfants, c'est normal que chaque test ait été négatif. Aussi, après de nouveaux essais, les pères ont été révélés au grand jour : James Sirius est donc de Viktor Krum, Albus Severus est de Dean Thomas et Lily Luna est de Drago Malefoy ! Aux dernières nouvelles, on a aussi appris qu'Harry Potter était stérile, mais il ne semble pas s'en lamenter : au contraire ! C'est une nouvelle qui a fait fureur dans la communauté sorcière, car le mariage de la semaine prochaine entre Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy pourrait bien avoir quelques difficultés : souvenez-vous, la semaine dernière, Drago faisait une scène de ménage monstrueuse à Hermione suite aux aveux de Viktor Krum. C'est donc au tour d'Hermione cette semaine ! Car Drago a donc deux enfants sur les bras, à présent ! Même si les mamans semblent s'en occuper très bien, Drago Malefoy devra quand même participer à une pension alimentaire, selon les règles sorcières ! De nouveaux rebondissements sont donc à prévoir !

* * *

**Scoop : Un enfant chez les Rogue !**

Un nouvel et heureux événement est aussi à programmer dans un autre couple bien plus sage et plus réfléchi : Severus Rogue et Sybille Trelawney accueillent avec joie et excitation leur nouveau poupon de trois mois, sorti tout droit de l'orphelinat de Cho Chang ! Ils sont heureux de vous présenter avec amour Godric Salazar Rogue ! Un enfant prédestiné à de grandes choses ! Si les jeunes parents sont émoustillés, l'enfant qui a été abandonné dans une poubelle sur le Chemin de Traverse deux jours après sa naissance sera on-ne-peut-plus soigné dans cette famille originale. « _Je suis très émue,_ a confié Minerva McGonagall, _c'est très beau de voir Severus aussi gaga d'un petit bout de chou !_ » Il faut dire que le nouveau papa est aux anges et complètement transformé ! Non content d'avoir refusé l'aide de nourrice, il a décidé de prendre un congé paternité à Poudlard pour s'occuper de l'enfant pendant deux ans. Sybille n'a pas été aussi radicale et a seulement demandé à avoir six mois de remplacement, assuré par Firenze. Le nouveau professeur de potions se fera connaître à la rentrée.

* * *

**Scandale : la potion pour rajeunir traînée en justice !**

Fleur Delacour a été traînée en justice par plusieurs consommatrices en colère suite à sa potion pour rajeunir. Les effets se sont avérés catastrophiques, avec des effets secondaires inquiétants et récurrents : perte de cheveux, troubles de la vision et bégaiement accidentel. Mais certains cas se sont révélés plus angoissants : une consommatrice a vu sa peau se liquéfier complètement sur son visage jusqu'à l'os, une autre a cru devenir un oiseau et a tenté de s'envoler par la fenêtre d'un manoir écossais, une autre encore a été atteinte de folie démentielle et a failli tuer le reste de sa famille avec un cure-dent en inox. Des chercheurs ont commencé à expliquer le pourquoi du comment et ont déjà trouvé quelques piste : il se pourrait que les produits utilisés proviennent de vélanes et seraient nocifs pour la santé. Fleur Delacour risque une lourde peine, mais rien n'a encore été établi.

* * *

**Les gadgets moldus à la dernière mode : Lucius & Arthur**

C'est la dernière de l'année : Lucius Malefoy et Arthur Weasley ont décidé de retourner leur veste et de s'entendre pour une fois ! Aussi, après de longues discussions houleuses, ils ont décidé d'ouvrir un club en l'honneur des moldus « _Aussi malin qu'un moldu_ ». Ce club aura pour principale occupation de comprendre et d'apprendre comment fonctionnent les appareils moldus, avec des cours pratiques et une permanence pour les questions par téléphone et dans un vrai bureau. Vous pouvez d'ors et déjà les retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse en face de Gringotts. Arthur se dit « _fort enjoué et impatient de trouver de nouveaux adeptes_. » Lucius de son côté accepte peu à peu de se livrer aux pratiques moldues : « _J'essaie d'être le plus confiant envers les moldus, et envers Arthur. C'est un garçon charmant quand on le connaît un peu, passionné, mais un brin tête-en-l'air._ » Pas besoin de faire de dessin sur qui gère la compta au sein de l'association !

* * *

**Le magasin de Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux en rénovation**

George Weasley a annoncé que cet été, seule la vente par correspondance sera possible pour le magasin de farces et attrapes le plus célèbre du Chemin de Traverse ! En effet, la devanture se refait une santé et l'inventaire doit être mis à jour. George Weasley déclare avec entrain que grâce à Romilda Vane qui a finalement décidé de se rallier à la cause des Weasley au lieu de leur faire de l'ombre, une nouvelle gamme « Charmes de sorcières » verrait bientôt le jour. « _D'ici la rentrée, j'espère,_ affirme-t-il les yeux brillants, mais sans en dire plus. » Ron Weasley qui a pris un mois de congé pour s'occuper également du magasin n'est pas non plus en reste et travaille activement dans la logistique pour répondre à la demande croissante des petits sorciers et des demandes du ministère pour les prochaines missions secrètes.

* * *

**Fenrir Greyback gourmet ou gourmand ?**

Le gérant du restaurant chic _La pierre de Lune_ a déclaré prendre sa retraite pour aller taquiner le saumon cendré en plein Antarctique. Aussi, les prétendants à la succession se sont pressés nombreux devant la porte du restaurant. Rappelons que c'est le restaurant le plus chic et le plus huppé de tout le Londres sorcier : la clientèle la plus exquise, triée sur le volet, prend place sur les tables de chêne, aux nappes brodées d'or et d'argent. Le gérant du restaurant a cependant décidé de jeter son dévolu sur un personnage pour-le-moins inattendu dans un tel bâtiment : Fenrir Greyback sera à la tête du restaurant d'ici les prochains jours. L'ancien mangemort a avoué « _J'ai toujours eu la passion de la cuisine. Tout petit, j'aimais goûter divers plats et les assaisonner avec justesse. J'ai amélioré mes recettes et j'ai pu être engagé dans ce superbe endroit. C'est un véritable plaisir pour les papilles et pour les yeux !_ » Si ce changement vous décourage, il faut mentionner que Fenrir Greyback était déjà ici depuis un moment en temps que chef cuisiner. Il sait donc pertinemment comment vous rendre heureux avec un plat des plus raffinés !

* * *

**Interview exclusive : Narcissa Malefoy, tout simplement**

_Suite à la demande de Elladora-Silverhawk, votre dévouée est allée interviewer Narcissa Malefoy !_

Parvati Patil : Bonjour Narcissa et merci de m'accueillir dans votre manoir !

Narcissa Malefoy : Mais je vous en prie, Parvati. Votre présence éclaire notre demeure.

P.P. : Vous semblez être l'archétype même de la noblesse incarnée : vous êtes gracieuse, vous connaissez les codes, vous êtes aussi prévenante et on vous dit bonne maîtresse de maison. Comment en êtes-vous arrivée là ?

N.M. : Oh, c'est une longue histoire ! _(petit rire discret) _Je suis née Black. J'ai du sang noble dans les veines. Même si j'étais la petite dernière, je n'étais pas choyée : ma mère m'a mené la vie dure quand mes sœurs sont parties ! Alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour devenir une fille parfaite et pour être le moins disputée. _(petit rire)_

P.P. : Oui, j'ai pu apprendre par Androméda et Bellatrix que vous étiez plus ou moins réconciliées ?

N.M. : Oui, c'est encore un peu difficile de pardonner. J'ai été littéralement abandonnée par mes sœurs quand j'avais le plus besoin d'elles et c'est assez douloureux. Mais j'ai grandi, j'ai vu d'autres choses et j'ai pu accepter. J'ai rencontré Lucius très jeune et nous nous sommes mariés pour que je quitte le domicile familial. Ce à quoi ma mère a été enchantée.

P.P. : Vous n'aviez pas beaucoup de contact avec Sirius Black ?

N.M. : J'avais assez peu de contact avec Sirius, puisqu'il a été enfermé à Azkaban. Mais cela dit, ma sœur Bellatrix aussi et Androméda, j'ai rompu les liens il y a très longtemps. Donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de famille de mon côté. La famille de Lucius est plus nombreuse et je m'entends mieux avec elle. Cela dit, quand j'étais petite, je jouais beaucoup avec Sirius et Regulus. C'étaient mes petits frères, en quelque sorte.

P.P. : Aviez-vous des affinités avec Regulus Black ?

N.M. : Oh oui ! Quand Regulus a été enrôlé chez Voldemort, il est souvent passé à la maison pour discuter et pour trouver une âme réconfortante auprès de moi, puisque Sirius le battait froid.

P.P. : Sirius n'aimait pas son frère ?

N.M. : Sirius a toujours été le paria de la famille : à Gryffondor, il a déçu jour après jour ses parents et entaché le nom des Black, soi-disant. Quand on a grandi, on ne se fréquentait plus. C'est dommage, parce que c'était un garçon plein d'humour.

P.P. : Comment avez-vous réagi quand Lucius est devenu un mangemort ?

N.M. : Oh, c'était prévisible. Dans la famille, on a toujours été porté sur la magie noire. Donc quand un homme tel que Voldemort est venu pour parler de ça, bon nombre l'ont suivi. J'avoue avoir cru un moment qu'il disait vrai, et puis peu à peu, Regulus m'a confié de nombreuses choses et toute l'histoire de ce médaillon. Notre elfe de maison, Kreattur, avait été torturé affreusement par le maître et par Regulus. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à voir les choses différemment.

P.P. : C'est-à-dire ?

N.M. : J'étais au courant que Regulus s'en voulait et qu'il voulait mettre un terme à cette histoire de mangemorts. Il n'avait plus d'intérêt pour ce rôle et il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas d'échappatoire s'il fuyait Voldemort. Alors il s'est suicidé en volant l'horcruxe et je l'ai couvert.

P.P. : Vous l'avez couvert ?

N.M. : Oui, je n'ai rien dit. Sirius ignorait tout de cette histoire et je crois aussi que mes sœurs n'ont jamais pris connaissance de ça. Regulus m'avait comme unique confidente et malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire, je n'ai pas pu le retenir.

P.P. : C'est une histoire bien triste…

N.M. : Oui… _(air nostalgique)_ Après, je comprenais bien l'état dans lequel était Regulus : il était aussi abandonné que moi et même si ses parents avaient un peu d'intérêt pour lui, c'était plus pour faire briller le nom de la maison que par réel intérêt pour sa personne.

P.P. : Un peu comme vous ?

N.M. : Exactement. C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes entendus si bien.

P.P. : Et avec Lucius, ça a été le coup de foudre total ?

N.M. : Oh non ! Nous nous sommes fréquentés gentiment… Il était vraiment charmant. Vous savez, c'est un grand romantique ! Il a des valeurs et il m'a embrassée la première fois sous le gui lors de la soirée de Noël d'Horace Slughorn en sixième année.

P.P. : C'est tellement romantique !

N.M. : Oui. Après, nous sommes allés ensemble au bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui s'est déroulé l'année suivante. C'est d'ailleurs Lucius qui a été choisi pour devenir le champion.

P.P. : C'est vrai ?!

N.M. : Oui, totalement. C'était un garçon courageux. Bien qu'un peu trop téméraire. _(rire)_

P.P. : Et alors, il a gagné ?

N.M. : Non, il a été devancé par Juliette Bonpain, de Beauxbâtons. A trois points d'intervalle !

P.P. : Oh, c'est pas de chance !

N.M. : Oui… Ce n'est pas grave, on avait assez d'argent comme ça. Il a demandé ma main à ma mère, mais nous ne nous sommes pas mariés tout de suite ! Nous avons falsifié notre acte de mariage.

P.P. : Comment ?!

N.M. : Oui, nous avons fait croire que nous nous étions mariés, mais nous avons vécu de nombreuses années en concubinage. Jusqu'à ce que ma mère découvre le pot-aux-roses : on a dû se marier pour de vrai et Drago est né peu après.

P.P. : Oh, comme ce sont des jolies révélations ! C'est formidable !

N.M. : Oui, ce sont de bons souvenirs…

P.P. : Merci beaucoup, Narcissa !

N.M. : Mais je vous en prie !

* * *

**En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard**

-Une attaque de boursouflets au magasin des frères Weasley ! Apparemment les petites bêtes ne supporteraient plus d'être vendues à des ados boutonneux négligents. Heureusement que le magasin était fermé pour inventaire !

-Zacharias Smith aperçu sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Souvenez-vous ! Le trésorier de la S.A.L.E. qui s'était enfui avec le butin ! Des témoins ont affirmé l'avoir vu rôder près de la banque Gringotts. Les Aurors sont sur le coup.

-Dennis Crivey souhaite rendre hommage à son bien-aimé frère Colin en réalisant un calendrier dont les fonds seront versés aux orphelins de la guerre, l'orphelinat de Cho Chang. Pour cela, il souhaite photographier douze demoiselles qui représenteront chacune un mois de l'année. Les candidates devront se présenter le Vendredi 9 Août à l'atelier Flash-me Flash-moi dans leur plus simple appareil. Mesdames, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

-Le bar punk de Percy Weasley vandalisé! Samedi 3 Août à l'ouverture du pub celui-ci à été découvert avec les vitres brisées, la porte fracassée et l'intérieur du club dans un état déplorable. Heureusement Monsieur Weasley vide la caisse tout les soirs. Aucun coupable n'a encore été appréhendé mais une enquête vient d'être ouverte.

* * *

**Et maintenant une page de pub :**

_Vous avez des problèmes de dos ou un mal de jambe ? _

_Venez remettre votre corps dans le droit chemin _

_Avec les mains magiques de Millicent Bulstrode !_

_Accourez vite à son cabinet de kinésithérapie à Pré-au-Lard !_

* * *

Si vous avez des questions ou si vous souhaitez une interview en particulier, prenez contact avec ma secrétaire en cliquant sur « review » et je serais ravie de vous satisfaire !

Merci d'avoir lu, chers lecteurs et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouveaux petits potins !

**Prochaine édition : 14 août 2013**

Patilement vôtre,

Parvati


	22. Page 22

Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Votre dévouée Parvati a encore glané cette semaine des petites informations qui pourraient vous intéresser…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**COMMUNIQUE**

**Harry Potter : négociations houleuses auprès des vampires**

Alors que son filleul est en pleine préparation de candidature, Harry Potter a délaissé sa famille pour aller parlementer avec la communauté vampire de l'île de Sark. Cette mission s'est déroulée avec succès, même s'il y a eu un moment tendu dans les négociations. D'ordinaire, ces missions gouvernementales ne sont pas publiques, mais il s'agit d'un cas de force majeure : les vampires sont actuellement en pleine guerre contre les loups-garous de Guernesey qui souhaitent s'implanter sur leur territoire. Afin de ne pas être blessé durant les batailles qui se dérouleront là-bas, nous prions de bien vouloir ne pas traîner dans ces eaux-là. L'île sera d'ailleurs fermée tout l'hiver.

* * *

**Scoop : Mariage princier mais épique chez les Malefoy**

C'était un mariage princier qui a été fêté vendredi dernier dans l'abbaye de Westminster ! Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger se sont unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire devant une église pleine à craquer ! Tout le monde était chaleureusement invité : Blaise Zabini a été vu en compagnie de la charmante Héloïse Midgen, Daphné Greengrass est sortie exceptionnellement de son couvent pour l'événement, Astoria Greengrass sa sœur était également présente à côté de Luna et Théodore Nott. Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley, ainsi que leurs trois enfants, étaient aussi de la partie. Pour l'occasion, la future mariée qui avait revêtu une robe en dentelles de chez Choco Cannelle a reçu une alliance argentée en forme de serpent. Elle avait choisi comme témoin Ron Weasley et Drago Malefoy avait choisi Pansy Parkinson. Le mariage a été houleux au moment du « Si quelqu'un est contre ce mariage, qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais » : en effet, Viktor Krum est arrivé monté sur un Nimbus 2013 et a souhaité enlever la mariée. Cette dernière n'a pas été conquise et a lancé un maléfice d'entrave au pauvre attrapeur. Gregory Goyle s'est jeté sur le joueur bulgare et a essayé de le raisonner, pour finir par le tabasser et l'ensorceler, faute de mieux. Drago Malefoy n'a émis que ce simple commentaire : « _Je ne me fais aucun souci. Je suis fier de ma femme. Elle est digne d'être une Malefoy._ »

* * *

**Les élections approchent !**

Ce 18 août, nous vous rappelons, chers amis, qu'il faut aller voter ! Le ministre de la Magie change et cette année le choix est corsé entre Cormac McLaggen, Teddy Lupin, Héloïse Midgen, Xenophilius Lovegood et Marcellin Jedusor. Si Cormac McLaggen a fait des choses brillantes lors de son mandat (n'oublions pas le permis Dragon, la légalisation des langages aviaires au sein des écoles de sorcier, et l'accessibilité des tablettes sorcières dans la Cornouaille profonde), le ministre sortant voit d'un mauvais œil tous ces jeunes loups aux dents longues bien plus vigoureux que lui. Teddy Lupin est pour un changement total des valeurs : « _Il faut du neuf ! Il ne faut pas oublier la mémoire de nos pères, mais il faut aussi évoluer. La tolérance et l'acceptation sont les nouvelles clés vers un avenir meilleur !_ » Il prône la libéralisation des mœurs. Marcellin Jedusor, petit-fils du grand mage noir, a des idées plus arrêtées sur le reste du monde : « _La culture du sang était une erreur de mon grand-père. Ce sont des idioties. En revanche, je suis pour l'élitisme du travail et de la persévérance. Les paresseux et les désespérants n'ont pas leur place parmi nous !_ » Xenophilius Lovegood mène son combat pour l'écologie et en faveur des espèces en voie de disparition et qui ne sont pour la plupart inconnues au grand public. Sa fille Luna participe grandement à sa campagne. Héloïse Midgen est bien plus terre-à-terre que les autres : seule figure féminine de cette course, elle souligne : « _Je suis une fille et une sorcière, mais avant tout, je suis un être humain qui tient à ses proches et qui veut préserver les relations humaines. Nous pouvons tous vivre en harmonie avec tout le monde, il suffit de faire un pas._ » C'est une jolie bataille qui se prépare : alors, à vos urnes !

* * *

**Reconversion de Blaise Zabini**

« _J'abandonne l'étude et me reconvertis !_ a lâché Blaise Zabini lundi matin après avoir démissionné de l'étude de notariat qu'il avait ouverte en partenariat avec Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott. Drago Malefoy étant parti pour faire des sandwichs sur le Chemin de Traverse, Blaise Zabini a décidé de suivre sa voie : « _Je vais devenir fabricant de baguettes : Mr Ollivander a déjà accepté ma candidature et je vais pouvoir être son apprenti à partir de septembre._ » Un rêve d'enfance qui se réalise pour notre clerc de notaire préféré ! « _Je suis soulagé de pouvoir transmettre mon savoir, _a déclaré Mr Ollivander, _je commence à me faire vieux, et avec tout ce que j'ai vécu, je me faisais du souci pour le marché britannique. Mais avec un garçon aussi dynamique, motivé et sérieux que Blaise, je me sens rassuré._ » On lui souhaite une jolie reconversion !

* * *

**Scandale : Chourave dans le détournement de Bulobulb**

Pomona Chourave a été entendue hier lors de son procès au magenmagot. L'ancien professeur de botanique aurait trempée dans un cercle mafieux de contrefaçon de Bulobulb, destiné à alimenter une drogue puissante : le souffle du Diable. « _Je ne savais pas ! Je vendais ce pus de Bulobulb à ce revendeur de l'Allée des Embrumes, je croyais qu'il en faisait une consommation personnelle._ » La Belle du Désert, cette herbe qui ne pousse qu'aux confins de la Sibérie orientale, est mélangée à du pus de Bulobulb concentré, et pilée jusqu'à devenir une poudre violette. Pour les personnes étrangères à cette drogue dure, les effets sont irrémédiables : provocation d'hallucinations, troubles de la mémoire, crises d'angoisse ou d'hystérie et perte des sens si elle est inhumée. Les effets quand on l'avale sont encore plus désastreux : schizophrénie, aliénation et fonte de cerveau. Transmise en intraveineuse, la drogue provoque une mort rapide dans les prochains mois avec une putréfaction de la peau. A l'heure actuelle, rien ne peut guérir un malade de cette drogue. L'ancien professeur de Poudlard risque un enfermement à vie à Azkaban, mais aucun verdict n'a été rendu à ce jour.

* * *

**Médecine : Progrès incontestable pour les Londubat**

En revanche, certains progrès sont incontestables ! La médecine a encore fait un grand pas en avant cette année, avec le professeur Cetus Greengrass, directeur de Ste Mangouste et père de Daphné et Astoria Greengrass, Ordre émérite de Merlin deuxième classe, Gardien des Clés à Ste Mangouste et brillant chercheur ayant trouvé un remède au poison des baies sauvages. Il vient tout juste de trouver une solution au maléfice impardonnable du Doloris. Cette révélation a été testée avec l'accord de Neville et Augusta Londubat sur Alice et Frank, les parents de Neville : ces derniers ont réussi pendant cinq minutes à reconnaître leurs proches et à discuter le plus normalement possible. Cetus Greengrass recevra d'ici peu l'Ordre de Merlin première classe pour un progrès aussi important. Neville Londubat s'est dit « _profondément ému d'avoir pu [s]e faire reconnaître par [s]es parents._ »

* * *

**Interview exclusive : Bill Weasley, directeur de la banque de Gringotts**

_Aujourd'hui, votre dévouée est allée interviewer Bill Weasley, l'aîné des frères Weasley, devenu directeur de la banque de Gringotts._

Parvati Patil : Bonjour Bill ! Merci de m'accorder cette interview !

Bill Weasley : Je t'en prie ! C'est un réel plaisir de te rencontrer, on m'a toujours dit grand bien de toi.

P.P. : _(rougit) _Ah ? Merci. Mais trêves de bavardages ! Tu as été nommé directeur de Gringotts ! Toutes mes félicitations !

B.W. : Je suis en effet très honoré, merci !

P.P. : Tu as toujours été un garçon studieux, poli et discret, ce qui ne colle pas du tout avec ton look…

B.W. : Ah, tu veux parler de ça ? _(désigne la boucle d'oreilles) _J'avoue que comparé à mes frangins, je suis celui qui est passé le plus inaperçu à Poudlard : je n'ai pas vraiment eu des résultats exceptionnels comme Percy, je n'ai pas été aussi doué que Charlie, je n'ai pas eu autant de retenues que les jumeaux, je n'ai pas été aussi maladroit que Ron et je n'ai pas été aussi populaire que Ginny…

P.P. : Mais tu es de loin le plus beau de la fratrie ! Et tu as plein de qualités. Tu joues d'un instrument en plus, il me semble ?

B.W. : Oui, de la guitare basse. J'ai aussi des notions de piano. Ça fait un moment maintenant. J'adore les instruments de musique moldue. Mon plaisir, c'est de les étudier et de les retaper.

P.P. : Tu aurais ta place dans un groupe de rock !

B.W. : Tu ne savais pas ? J'ai été à l'origine du groupe des Bizarr'Sisters. J'étais le bassiste et je faisais le chœur à l'époque de Poudlard. A l'époque, il n'y avait que Myron [Wagtail] au chant qui était connu.

P.P. : Quoi ?! _(atterrée) _Tu as été dans le plus grand groupe de rock sorcier et tu n'as rien dit ? Et tu n'as pas poursuivi ?

B.W. : J'étais assez mal à l'aise sur scène. Donc j'ai préféré passer le flambeau à Donaghan [Tremlett].

P.P. : Mais comment ça ?! Raconte !

B.W. : Hé bien, il n'y a que Myron qui a continué sur cette voie-là. J'étais le bassiste, et il y avait Piotr Warnkoff à la batterie et Redmond Cocker à la guitare. On a enflammé pas mal de soirées à Poudlard quand on y était, au sens figuré comme au propre. C'est pour ça que les bals et les soirées dans la Grande Salle ont été interdits depuis.

P.P. : Ah bon ? On passe bien sous silence cette époque…

B.W. : Oui, une fois, on est arrivés sur scène dans un tourbillon de feu et ça a incendié toute une partie de la salle. McGonagall était folle… _(rires)_

P.P. : Donc quand, au bal des Trois-Sorciers, Dumbledore a démarché les Bizarr'Sisters…

B.W. : Déjà, il ne les a pas payés, et ensuite, c'était une faveur entre le groupe et Dumbledore : il leur devait bien ça, puisqu'on a été punis pendant six mois en retenue…

P.P. : On en apprend beaucoup sur toi ! Tu as donc quand même eu une jeunesse mouvementée !

B.W. : Oh non. A part ça, je suis très calme.

P.P. : Et maintenant, ta vie de papa, avec Fleur ? Comment ça se passe ? Peux-tu nous parler un peu de votre rencontre ?

B.W. : Mh… C'était assez amusant. C'est Fleur qui m'a couru après. Elle a remué ciel et terre pour que je la regarde : son charme de vélane ne marchait pas sur moi ! _(rires)_

P.P. : Ah bon ?

B.W. : Oui. Elle a fait un stage à Gringotts en dernier recours et là, on a beaucoup discuté et on s'est rapprochés.

P.P. : Et alors, ça se passe bien ?

B.W. : Fleur est adorable, même si elle a un tempérament de feu. C'est une mère admirable.

P.P. : C'est-à-dire ?

B.W. : Elle est d'une patience à toute épreuve. Victoire est une enfant qui demande énormément d'attention et elle est exceptionnelle avec elle !

P.P. : C'est merveilleux. Et tu as déjà eu d'autres petites amies, j'imagine ?

B.W. : Euh… _(grosse gêne) _A vrai dire, j'ai eu quelques fréquentations, oui… _(gros silence) _Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça une fréquentation, en fait… Mais je suis sorti avec Elisabeth Diggory pendant mes trois dernières années à Poudlard et deux années par la suite.

P.P. : Elisabeth Diggory ?

B.W. : La grande sœur de Cédric. Elle était à Poufsouffle aussi. Une grande brune aux yeux gris. Les mêmes que ceux de Cédric. Très jolie avec des qualités exceptionnelles.

P.P. : Mais pourtant tu ne t'es pas marié avec elle ? Vous avez rompu ?

B.W. : Oh non… _(son visage s'assombrit) _Elle a été tuée par Voldemort.

P.P. : Ah… _(ne sait plus où se mettre)_

B.W. : C'était au moment où il était au sommet de sa puissance. Elle a eu le malheur de croiser sa route. Tu comprends pourquoi les parents de Cédric ont été retournés : le cauchemar se poursuivait.

P.P. : C'est horrible…

B.W. : Oui. Mais elle n'a pas disparu totalement. J'y pense souvent et je sais que les parents de Cédric aussi entretiennent sa mémoire.

P.P. : Merci pour cette interview, Cédric. Et désolée d'avoir ravivé des souvenirs douloureux.

B.W. : Je t'en prie, Parvati. Si je peux faire en sorte que son meurtre n'ait pas été futile, alors c'est le principal.

* * *

**En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard**

- En exclusivité : les résultats du concours "Flash-me Flash-moi" by Dennis Crivey pour le calendrier 2014 dont les bénéfices seront reversés à l'orphelinat de Cho Chang !  
-Miss Janvier : Minerva Mc Gonagall

-Miss Février : Dolores Ombrage

-Miss Mars : Lavande Brown

-Miss Avril : Winky

-Miss Mai : Éloïse Midgen

-Miss Juin : Luna Lovegood-Nott

-Miss Juillet : Pansy Parkinson

-Miss Août : Gabrielle Delacour

-Miss Septembre : Annabelle Figgs

-Miss Octobre : Augusta Londubat

-Miss Novembre : Olympe Maxime

-Miss Décembre : Romilda Vane

- Zacharias Smith épinglé ! Alors que l'ancien trésorier de la S.A.L.E. se faisait la malle avec la caisse, il semblerait qu'il ait prit goûts aux gallions puisqu'il a tenté de dévaliser la banque Gringotts. Tentative pitoyablement écourtée par un fantastique plaquage de la part du Gobelin Gripsec. Smith est d'ors et déjà en garde-à-vue à Azkaban et attend son jugement prochain.

- Cédric Diggory contre l'alcoolisme ! Le célèbre revenant lutte encore contre ses vieux démons en s'engageant dans la nouvelle campagne des Alcooliques Anonymes Sorciers contre la lutte de l'alcoolisme à balai. Il devient leur nouvelle égérie, remplaçant ainsi Seamus Finnigan.

- Le mystère de l'attaque du bar punk de Percy Weasley résolu. Il s'agissait en fait du jeune Scorpius Malefoy qui passait ses nerfs. Le jeune se dit « _sincèrement désolé_. » Il dit avoir été « _très perturbé en apprenant que [son] père était le géniteur d'un des enfants de Ginny Weasley. J'étais jaloux de ne plus être le seul enfant Malefoy_ ». Il assure « _avoir voulu se défouler et s'en être pris au bar car c'était le premier établissement sur son passage. Il promet de tout réparer_. » Percy Weasley n'a pas souhaité porter plainte.

* * *

**Et maintenant une page de pub :**

_Dennis Crivey présente :_

_Wizzy Calendar !_

_12 magnifiques créatures de rêve vous dévoilent leur secret_

_Sur le thème « my sweet kitty »_

_15 gallions l'un_

* * *

Si vous avez des questions ou si vous souhaitez une interview en particulier, prenez contact avec ma secrétaire en cliquant sur « review » et je serais ravie de vous satisfaire !

Merci d'avoir lu, chers lecteurs et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouveaux petits potins !

**Prochaine édition : 21 août 2013**

Patilement vôtre,

Parvati


	23. Page 23

Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Votre dévouée Parvati a encore glané cette semaine des petites informations qui pourraient vous intéresser…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**COMMUNIQUE**

**Une nouvelle rubrique verra le jour à partir de la semaine prochaine !**

Suite à la demande de_ The Canterville Ghost, _nous avons l'extrême joie de vous présenter notre nouvelle rubrique :_ Voulez-vous danser sur un air de country ? _Il s'agit d'une émission de musique animée par notre cher et dévoué Lee Jordan, interviewé dans cette édition pour plus de renseignements. Le prochain invité à cette émission est : le Choixpeau magique. N'hésitez pas à poser des questions dès maintenant, nous les lui transmettrons avec plaisir !

* * *

**Scoop : Ginny et sa dépression**

Ginny Weasley semble être en proie à une incroyable dépression : c'est le baby blues ! Alors qu'Harry Potter est en pleine négociation avec les vampires de Sark, la jolie rouquine ne sort plus de chez elle. Ce n'est pas pour rester s'occuper de ses enfants que la charmante nourrice Laura Madley, une Poufsouffle de sa génération, prend en charge depuis leur naissance. Oh, non, loin de là ! Miss Ginny Weasley est en pleine dépression et passe ses journées à pleurer et à gémir sur ses nombreux déboires passés durant sa grossesse. Récemment, elle aurait avoué être si triste qu'Harry est parti se changer les idées. Il faut dire qu'elle ne lui laisse aucun répit, étant toujours sur son dos à lui reprocher quelque chose. Passage difficile pour le couple le plus célèbre de l'histoire !

* * *

**Ex aequo pour le premier ministre des sorciers : Teddy ou Héloïse ?**

Les élections sont terminées pour cette semaine : Teddy Lupin et Héloïse Midgen sont à égalité ! Un deuxième tour exceptionnel est donc de mise pour cette année ! Il aura lieu ce dimanche 25 août pour départager nos deux finalistes ! Rappelons que Teddy Lupin prône la libération des mœurs, et qu'Héloïse Midgen demande une tolérance totale pour tous. Ces deux êtres sont très similaires dans leur programme. Il ne sera donc pas étonnant de les voir se rallier ensemble pour former un nouveau parti dans peu de temps, peu importe qui gagnera ! D'ailleurs, bien que Teddy Lupin ait deux compagnes [Armelle de Certaines et Victoire Weasley], Héloïse semble lui faire de gros yeux doux de rapprochement : une idylle est-elle sur le point de naître ?

* * *

**Lune de miel pour Drago et Hermione**

Hermione et Drago Malefoy passent leur lune de miel dans un cadre idyllique et prompt à toutes les exubérances ! En effet, après avoir passé une soirée sous les cocotiers, les voilà en train d'escalader les montagnes à main nues : « _la Réunion a toujours été une destination qui m'a fascinée ! _explique Hermione Granger, épouse Malefoy. » Le couple passe quinze jours paradisiaques, chaleureusement approuvés par Scorpius Malefoy : « _C'est une bonne chose que Père soit heureux. Il semblait terriblement malheureux quand il était avec Mère, et je trouve très sain qu'il soit avec quelqu'un qui l'aime à l'heure actuelle._ » Une relation peu ordinaire entre Scorpius et sa belle-mère Hermione apparaît peu à peu et dans les meilleures conditions !

* * *

**Graup fait ses premiers pas dans le monde sorcier**

C'était le souhait de Hagrid et maintenant, c'est chose faite ! Graup, le frère demi-géant du garde-chasse de Poudlard, bien connu pour sa controverse de professeur et son penchant pour les créatures dangereuses, est actuellement réhabilité chez les sorciers et a trouvé un poste de gardien dans la boîte de nuit la plus huppée et la chère du Chemin de Traverse, _La Mandragore du Zombie_, tenue par Adrian Pucey. « _Je prends un risque, je le sais, _avoue Adrian, _mais j'ai une confiance sans borne en Graup. J'étais très ami avec Hagrid à Poudlard, même si c'était une amitié cachée. Je sais comment Graup fonctionne : il fait un travail remarque, en tout cas._ » On souhaite de tout cœur que Graup réussisse son test dans le monde sorcier !

* * *

**Géromine, le secret de Rita Skeeter**

C'est un émoi incommensurable dans la communauté sorcière ! Géromine Noname, la reprise de justice sur plusieurs petits larcins, et qui a défrayé la chronique en volant l'an dernier les chaussures de Harry Potter en pleine mission, est en réalité la fille cachée de Rita Skeeter ! Cette dernière l'a abandonnée il y a très longtemps, par honte et par désespoir dans un orphelinat lointain et inconnu, mais Géromine a décidé de remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver sa génitrice ! « _Je sais que ma mère n'est pas morte. Je la trouverai et je pourrais prouver à mon tour que j'existe !_ » La jeune fille s'est donc fait connaître des services de police pour aller creuser plus profond dans les dossiers cachés. Rita Skeeter n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer sur cette affaire, ce qui est bien rare pour une journaliste de sa trempe.

* * *

**Fleur Delacour sauvée par la grâce !**

« _Fleur Delacour, épouse Weasley, sera acquittée des charges contre elle,_ a déclaré la Cour du Magenmagot hier lors du procès de la jeune fille. » Les charges qui étaient retenues contre elle, à savoir empoisonnement par la potion pour rajeunir et profit de la crédulité des passants, ont été abandonnées. La composante qui a causé d'horribles dégâts était en effet une particularité vélane reconnue comme inoffensive. Le docteur Edward Bones, frère de la célèbre Amelia Bones, directrice du Département de la Justice Magique et oncle de Susan Bones, est désormais entendu, car c'est lui qui avait approuvé cette composante. L'affaire reste donc ouverte. Fleur Delacour s'est dit « _profondément choquée, mais heureuse de pouvoir retrouver [s]a fille et [s]on mari. C'est une terrible épreuve pour moi, j'espère que ce cauchemar s'arrêtera bientôt._ »

* * *

**Interview exclusive : Lee Jordan, nouveau membre de l'équipe !**

_Cette semaine, votre dévouée est allée interviewer Lee Jordan qui nous explique un peu le principe de l'émission !_

Parvati Patil : Bonjour, Lee et merci de m'accueillir dans ton émission de radio !

Lee Jordan : Avec plaisir, Parv' ! C'est toujours un délice de revoir des anciens de Gryffondor ! D'autant qu'on est bientôt collègues !

P.P. : _(rougit) _Alors, tu tiens une émission de radio ?

L.J. : En effet, mais tes lectrices doivent déjà savoir ça. J'anime _Flash Infos _les lundis soirs à huit heures et _Voulez-vous danser sur un air de country ? _les samedis soirs à dix heures sur le canal de fréquence 18.32.

P.P. : Comme tu vas devenir un membre à part entière de cette aventure, peut-être peux-tu nous en parler un peu plus ? Il y a beaucoup de lectrices qui ne sont pas au courant réellement du contenu…

L.J. : Hé bien, _Voulez-vous danser sur un air de country ? _est une émission qui consiste à inviter une personnalité sur le plateau et à l'interroger. La seule différence, c'est que ce sont les auditeurs qui posent leurs questions. Si les réponses les convainquent, la personne célèbre gagne des points, sinon elle en perd. A la fin du mois, celle qui a le plus de points remporte un prix, par exemple « pour la plus romantique des stars » ou quelque chose du genre.

P.P. : Et j'imagine qu'il y a de la musique dans ton émission ?

L.J. : Ce sont principalement des chanteurs. Donc oui, on écoute beaucoup de musiques. C'est joyeux et ça met l'ambiance. _(rires)_

P.P. : Concrètement, comment ça marche ?

L.J. : Hé bien, j'annonce le nom de la future star qui sera invitée et tes lectrices pourront poser toutes les questions qu'elles veulent dans leurs reviews.

P.P. : Et par exemple, la semaine prochaine, ce sera qui ?

L.J. : Le Choixpeau magique !

P.P. : Très bien, je note. J'imagine que nos lectrices auront des tas de questions à lui poser !

L.J. : Je l'espère en tout cas ! C'est tout l'intérêt de cette émission !

P.P. : Revenons à toi : tu as une passion pour faire des commentaires. Déjà, à Poudlard tu étais commentateurs de Quidditch, et après lors de la guerre contre Voldemort, tu animais _Potterveille._

L.J. : _(sourire nostalgique) _Oui, j'ai toujours aimé animer. J'ai une voix qui porte bien, heureusement. Si j'ai pu être utile lors de la guerre, j'en suis heureux. J'aime les gens et la sociabilité, et par-dessus tout, j'aime donner espoir et apporter un peu d'affection aux gens dans le besoin.

P.P. : Tu es quelqu'un de très chaleureux.

L.J. : _(rougit) _Oh, il en faut bien. _(rire nerveux)_

P.P. : Mais tu n'as toujours pas trouvé chaussure à ton pied ? Personne ne t'intéresse ?

L.J. : Hé bien… _(rire nerveux) _J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup trop de choses à faire et à penser pour chercher vraiment une petite amie. Je ne suis pourtant pas contre les propositions, mais elles ne pleuvent malheureusement pas…

P.P. : Pourtant, tu as un charisme fou et beaucoup de talents.

L.J. : Je ne désespère pas. Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien. _(grand sourire éclatant)_

P.P. : Il n'y avait pas un début d'idylle entre Alicia Spinnet et toi ?

L.J. : Ah, si. Mais un très vague ! Elle m'a jetée au bout de deux semaines, parce qu'elle avait un gros faible pour Olivier [Dubois, ndlr].

P.P. : C'est triste… Mais Olivier n'est-il pas avec Katie ?

L.J. : Si. Mais à l'époque, ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble. C'est qu'il avait une côte de popularité incroyable, Olivier !

P.P. : Il l'a toujours, je crois ? Un joueur de Quidditch aussi réputé que lui…

L.J. : Oui, c'est vrai. _(hoche la tête avec un sourire mélancolique) _C'est un des meilleurs gardiens de but que j'ai jamais vus.

P.P. : Je n'en doute pas, tu es un grand fan ! _(grand sourire)_

L.J. : Bien sûr. Si Harry [Potter, ndlr] avait continué sa carrière, j'aurais aussi été un grand fan !

P.P. : Je pense que ça fera rire Harry ! En tout cas, merci pour cette interview et à la semaine prochaine !

L.J. : Oui, merci Parv' ! Et pour tes lectrices : n'oubliez pas ! Le Choixpeau magique répond à vos questions !

* * *

**En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard**

- Pansy Parkinson faire le tour des boutiques de jouets pour enfants et admirer la nouvelle collection layette de chez Madame Guipure après être sortie rayonnante de St Mangouste. Pansy aurait-elle une brioche dans le four ? Mais de qui ?

- Lucius Malefoy et Drago Malefoy se disputer comme des chiffonniers à propos du bien-être de Scorpius. Malefoy Senior reproche à son fils de négliger l'éducation de son petit-fils et a peur que celui-ci tombe dans la délinquance et fugue pour le monde moldu.

- Madame Pomfresh arrêtée pour ivresse sur la voie publique. Il semblerait qu'elle ait un peu abusé des cocktails de La Chèvre Ensorcelée après une dispute avec Tom, le patron du Chaudron Baveur qui lui reprocherait de ne pas prendre leur relation au sérieux.

- C'est officiel! Après l'ouverture du magasin de Dobby et de son incroyable succès avec ses chaussettes. Il s'est décidé à ouvrir une seconde boutique spécialisée dans la vente de...moufles!

* * *

**Et maintenant une page de pub :**

_Les Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue se refont une beauté !_

_Cent nouveaux parfums pour aiguiser le palais !_

_N'hésitez plus : courrez à la boutique la plus proche pour les tester !_

_Pour un kilo acheté, une plume en sucre offerte !_

* * *

Si vous avez des questions ou si vous souhaitez une interview en particulier, prenez contact avec ma secrétaire en cliquant sur « review » et je serais ravie de vous satisfaire !

Merci d'avoir lu, chers lecteurs et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouveaux petits potins !

**Prochaine édition : 28 août 2013**

Patilement vôtre,

Parvati

PS: Merci à **Giji** pour sa review! Merci à toi et tant mieux si ça te divertit! A bientôt peut-être!


	24. Page 24

Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Votre dévouée Parvati a encore glané cette semaine des petites informations qui pourraient vous intéresser…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La bombe : Granger avec Neville ?**

C'est un émoi qui secoue toute la communauté sorcière ! Hermione Granger, devenue récemment épouse de Drago Malefoy, est-elle en train de batifoler avec un ancien camarade de classe, Neville Londubat ?! Ils ont en effet été vus par la fameuse reporter Rita Skeeter en pleine séance torride au fond du parc de Poudlard. Rappelons que Neville Londubat a été promu directeur de Poudlard et qu'il a entamé des démarches de divorce avec la malade Hannah Abbott, qui est actuellement internée à Ste Mangouste. Drago Malefoy semble totalement ignare de cette situation et quand on demande des explications à Hermione Granger ou à Neville Londubat, on se heurte à une violente crise de colère. « _C'est archi-faux ! Je proteste vivement !_ s'est époumonée Hermione Granger. » Même si les rumeurs de Rita Skeeter sont souvent exagérées, il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu.

* * *

**Héloïse Midgen, première femme élue !**

Pour la première fois dans la communauté sorcière, nous avons le plaisir de vous informer qu'une femme a été élue Ministre de la Magie ! Héloïse Midgen, anciennement élève de Poufsouffle et connue pour être victime d'une poussée d'acné virulente, est à présent une ravissante jeune femme d'un mètre soixante-quinze à la plastique irréprochable. Son physique a peut-être joué en sa faveur, mais son programme n'était pas en reste : « _Je suis pour la tolérance et l'abandon de tous les préjugés possibles dans notre monde ! Les sorciers ont des talents spécifiques à chacun, je suis pour une mixité totale !_ » Si certaines personnes conservatrices ne voient pas d'un très bon œil Héloïse Midgen à ce poste, elle a été accueillie chaleureusement par la nouvelle génération. « _C'est une très bonne chose pour le monde sorcier ! _a déclaré publiquement Scorpius Malefoy, âgé de treize ans. » Rappelons que Midgen était au coude-à-coude avec Teddy Lupin, filleul d'Harry Potter et petit-fils d'Androméda Tonks. A quelques voix près, Teddy s'est vu battre, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'avoir un sourire éclatant et d'être beau joueur : « _Héloïse et moi nous sommes battus à la loyale. Je suis ravi de sa nomination et je n'hésiterai pas à la soutenir, parce que ses idées sont très bonnes et que je partage la plupart d'entre elles._ » A priori, une place au ministère lui sera attribué pour qu'il puisse prendre part aux affaires du gouvernement.

* * *

**Abandon de la décontamination de la forêt interdite**

Dès les premiers jours de sa prise de poste, Héloïse Midgen ne se démonte pas et met ses projets en pratique. Aussi, la décontamination de la forêt interdite exigée par Cormac McLaggen et qui attisait la colère sourde des centaures n'aura pas lieu. « _Prendre soin d'une forêt est important, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure façon de procéder. Il est clair que la forêt de Poudlard est en mauvais état. Aussi, je préconise d'aider les habitants de la forêt à travailler avec nous : soyez conciliants et acceptez que nous vous aidions en nous disant ce qui ne va vraiment pas !_ » Des rendez-vous ont déjà été pris. Les centaures acclament Midgen pour cette décision. « _C'est une idée plus pertinente et qui respecte notre habitat, _approuve le compagnon de Dolorès Ombrage, Bobby, en hochant la tête. »

* * *

**Daphné Greengrass commercialise sa propre bière !**

La sœur carmélite Daphné Greengrass, sœur d'Astoria et fille des directeurs de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, a prononcé ses vœux ce weekend. Pour l'occasion, elle a décidé de faire une folie. « _Je suis devenue bonne sœur, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai renoncé à tous les plaisirs !_ s'est-elle vantée. » En effet, Daphné a toujours été une grande amatrice de bières et cette fois, elle décide de se lancer ! « _Daphné est venue me trouver, et donc après un moment, nous avons décidé de nous lancer dans cette aventure, _s'est esclaffée Rosmerta des Trois-Balais. » Les deux femmes ont donc créé la Greengrassbeer ou Bièrozerbe, qui deviendrait concurrencer la Bièraubeurre, produit de l'entreprise Houblon ltd. Daphné se chargera de la production et Rosmerta de la commercialisation. Les premières boissons seront vendues dès la rentrée aux Trois-Balais.

* * *

**Anthony Goldstein : un petit rat d'opéra ?**

Anthony Goldstein. Serdaigle. Un mètre quatre-vingt, bruns, les yeux bleus. Vous connaissiez Anthony Goldstein comme un préfet sérieux, un fervent défenseur des droits moldus contre Vous-Savez-Qui, et un gardien de but remarquable au Quidditch. Mais connaissiez-vous Anthony Goldstein, le petit rat d'opéra ? Car après ses dures journées de labeur au centre d'inspection policière sorcière (souvenez-vous, il a été chargé de l'affaire Abbott), notre homme décide de se détendre et prend des cours de ballet intensifs ! Et il serait remarquablement doué ! D'ailleurs, il se produit depuis deux semaines au Victoria Palace Theatre, dans une interprétation admirable de Casse-Noisette, au cours duquel il vole la vedette à Ludmila Pagliero, célèbre danseuse étoile à l'Opéra de Paris. Une carrière se profilerait-elle devant lui ? Vous pouvez d'ors et déjà l'applaudir et le soutenir tous les vendredis et samedis soirs !

* * *

**Audit sanitaire pour ****_Le Fin Gourmet_**** !**

C'est un coup dur pour Angelina Johnson, directrice du restaurant _Le Fin Gourmet_, cinq baguettes. Alors que la concurrence se fait de plus en plus rude face à _La Pierre de Lune_, restaurant cinq baguettes repris par Fenrir Greyback, le Département d'Hygiène et Attention Alimentaire a jeté son dévolu sur l'établissement pour son annuel audit. Or, il semblerait qu'il y ait quelques complications : en effet, les cuisines ne seraient plus aux normes depuis quelques années, et la qualité de la nourriture s'en ressentirait. « _Je suis profondément choqué, _a avoué Horace Slughorn. _Le Fin Gourmet est un de mes restaurants préférés, je suis totalement stupéfait !_ » George Weasley n'a souhaité émettre aucun commentaire, en revanche Angelina Johnson a stipulé avec véhémence : « _En effet, nous n'avons pas été cleans sur toute la ligne, mais nous pouvons nous prévaloir d'une prestation de qualité et d'une carte originale._ » Sans aucun doute, mais cela autorise-t-il de voir ses clients filer directement aux toilettes après l'addition ?

* * *

**Interview exclusive : Scorpius, un rebelle au Sang-Pur !**

_Suite à la demande de Elladora-Silverhawk, votre dévouée est allée interviewer Scorpius, un adolescent bien dans sa peau mais un peu rebelle._

Parvati Patil : Bonjour Scorpius ! C'est une première pour moi d'interviewer un garçon aussi jeune !

Scorpius Malefoy : Bonjour Parvati. Tout le plaisir est pour moi !

P.P. : Oh, tu es à l'aise ! On voit que tu as l'habitude des interviews ! _(blush)_

S.M. : Oui, mais tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis gentil avec les journalistes. _(sourire charmeur)_

P.P. : A peine treize ans et tu es aussi séducteur que ton père !

S.M. : Oh, ne parle pas de mon père !

P.P. : Ah bon ? Tu ne t'entends pas avec lui ?

S.M. : Si, mais… C'est un peu compliqué. Disons que j'ai l'impression d'être l'adulte et qu'il est l'enfant. Je m'entends bien mieux avec Hermione [Granger, ndlr].

P.P. : Ah bon ? Raconte-moi un peu !

S.M. : Hé bien… Je suis très proche de ma mère, et donc j'ai un peu pris son parti lors des disputes incessantes avec mon père. J'en voulais terriblement à Hermione de « piquer » mon père et de détruire notre famille. Mais après, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas Hermione le problème. Mes parents ne se sont jamais aimés. C'est un mariage arrangé. Même s'ils étaient bons amis, ils n'étaient pas amoureux.

P.P. : C'est fou d'accepter ça si jeune !

S.M. : J'ai grandi. J'ai rencontré par la suite Hermione et nous avons eu une discussion très intéressante. C'est une femme très épanouie et cultivée, ce qui est appréciable.

P.P. : Pourquoi ? Astoria n'est-elle pas cultivée ?

S.M. : Ma mère n'est pas très épanouie. Mais depuis le divorce, je dois dire qu'elle est beaucoup plus souriante et agréable à vivre ! _(grand éclat de rire)_

P.P. : Mh… Je vois ! Et comment as-tu appréhendé le fait que Drago [Malefoy, ndlr] avait eu un enfant hors mariage avec Ginny Weasley ?

S.M. : J'ai été très en colère ! J'ai même lancé un sort pyrotechnique à un bar en passant [celui de Percy Weasley, ndlr]. Parce que d'une part, il trompait ma mère avec Hermione, mais en plus il les trompait toutes les deux avec une troisième femme ! J'avoue n'y avoir rien compris !

P.P. : Parce que maintenant, c'est plus clair ?

S.M. : Oui. Je me suis longuement expliqué avec mon père et j'ai eu la chance de discuter aussi avec Ginny.

P.P. : Et ?

S.M. : En fait, c'est Ginny qui a supplié mon père d'avoir des rapports avec lui. Elle l'a harcelé pendant des mois, et il a craqué.

P.P. : QUOI ?! Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

S.M. : Je crois que Ginny avait le fantasme de coucher avec mon père. Finalement, elle est tombée enceinte. Mon père a craqué une seule fois pour avoir la paix. Il paraît qu'Hermione était consentante.

P.P. : C'est un mic-mac des plus ahurissants… _(complètement atterrée)_

S.M. : Oui, hein ? Je trouve aussi.

P.P. : Enfin, bref. _(essaie de changer de sujet le plus vite possible) _Donc reparlons un peu de toi. Tu approuves publiquement Héloïse Midgen. Pourtant, ta famille est contre cette idée ? Du moins, les Malefoy ?

S.M. : Mon père et ma mère sont anti-politiques, donc ils n'ont aucune envie de s'immiscer là-dedans. Trop de conflits d'intérêts. Mes grands-parents Malefoy sont anti-Midgen, mais moi, je trouve que ses idées sont incroyablement modernes et nécessaires dans notre monde. Nous devons penser de cette façon !

P.P. : Tu es révolutionnaire, pour un Malefoy !

S.M. : J'essaie d'être en accord avec moi-même, mes idées et mon temps. _(sourire gêné)_

P.P. : Ce qui nous amène à une petite amie ?

S.M. : Ah… _(grand sourire gêné) _Je n'ai pas de petite amie attitrée, mais je suis… amoureux de quelqu'un. _(toute petite voix)_

P.P. : Ah ?! Quelqu'un de Poudlard ?

S.M. : Oui. Elle est de sang-mêlé. Mais elle ne sait pas que je suis... enfin... et puis, je suis trop timide pour oser aller lui parler.

P.P. : Dans quelle maison est-elle ?

S.M. : C'est une Griffondor… _(gros blush)_

P.P. : Ah ! Tu suis les traces de ton père !

S.M. : _(rire amusé) _Oui… Du moins, j'essaie de suivre ma propre voie.

P.P. : Bien sûr. Hé bien, merci Scorpius !

S.M. : Je t'en prie. Au plaisir, Parvati !

* * *

**En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard**

- Après son passage remarqué dans le calendrier de Dennis Crivey, la bien célèbre ancienne voisine d'Harry Potter, Arabella Figgs, se lance dans le mannequinat. Elle a déjà été choisie par Bellatrix Lestrange pour être sa nouvelle égérie lors du lancement de sa prochaine collection de sous-vêtements coquins.

- Le Baron Sanglant lance une pétition pour le droit de vote des fantômes. Il souhaite que sa voix soit entendue et pourquoi pas se présenter lui-même lors des prochaines élections du Ministre de la magie.

- John le détraqueur démissionne ! Il l'avoue : « _en tant qu'employé d'Azkaban, on [lui] met une pression énorme sur les épaules afin que le maintien des prisonniers soit exemplaire. [Il] n'en peut et ne voit presque plus [sa] femme et [ses] enfants._ » La grève effectuée il y a quelques mois par les détraqueurs n'a semble-t-il abouti à rien.

- Démelza Robins se reconvertie. Elle abandonne le Quidditch pour ouvrir une nurserie. « _Les enfants ont toujours été ma passion_, nous confie-t-elle. » Vous pouvez d'ors et déjà envoyer un hibou à « Démelza et ses bambins » afin d'obtenir une place pour vos bouts de chou.

* * *

**Voulez-vous danser sur un air de country avec Le Choixpeau magique ?**

Lee Jordan : Bienvenue dans la rubrique de Lee Jordan ! Cette semaine, nous accueillons le Choixpeau magique ! Comment allez-vous, cher Choixpeau ?

Le Choixpeau magique : Très bien, merci. Je m'ennuyais, tout seul dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

L.J. : Vous avez l'air d'avoir une patate d'enfer ! Vous avez un secret ?

C.M. : Je ne me drogue pas. Je suis un objet magique de première qualité, c'est normal que je sois parfait !

L.J. : Forcément ! Vous êtes réputé pour créer des chansons de folie lors de la rentrée de Poudlard. Vous avez celle de la rentrée en tête ?

C.M. : Bien sûr, en un an, j'ai le temps de la préparer ! Elles sont toutes brevetées, copyright de Poudlard.

L.J. : C'est excellent ! Bon, sans plus attendre, nous allons passer à l'étape phare de cette interview ! Les questions des lecteurs ont été nombreuses et pertinentes ! Etes-vous prêt ?

C.M. : Je suis prêt !

L.J. : Les voici sans plus tarder :

.

**Question de Ophdess :**

Qu'avez-vous dit à Drago Malefoy et à Hermione Granger le jour de leur répartition?

**Réponse du Choixpeau :**

Je n'ai rien dit de spécifique à Drago Malefoy. Il avait une envie de se différencier et des qualités qu'affectionnaient particulièrement Serdaigle ou Gryffondor, mais il n'avait que Serpentard en tête. Comme ce petit [censuré pour les bonnes mœurs] n'a pas souhaité écouter mes conseils, j'ai été obligé de l'envoyer à Serpentard. A mon avis, il aurait eu sa place à Serdaigle. Quant à Hermione Granger, elle aurait dû aller à Serdaigle, elle aussi. Elle avait l'intelligence pour, mais comme cette petite dinde voulait montrer ses preuves, et me suppliait de l'aider à faire preuve de courage, de bravoure, blablabla… J'ai craqué et je l'ai envoyé à Gryffondor. Vous savez quoi ? Je suis trop influençable.

**Question de Indifferente :**

Pour avoir passé autant de temps seul en compagnie de Dumbledore (qui ne devait pas toujours faire attention à vous, sans vouloir vous vexer cher Choixpeau) est-ce que vous n'auriez pas quelques détails croustillants à nous livrer à son sujet ? Une petite manie qu'il voulait garder secrète ? Un détail sur lui qui nous aurait échappé ? Allez, je suis sûre que vous avez un petit potin pour nous !

**Réponse du Choixpeau :**

Ah ! Que dire d'Albus Dumbledore ? Mh… Tant de choses sont à dévoiler… Il avait beau être seul dans son bureau la plupart du temps, il faisait souvent attention, car il n'y avait pas que ma présence dans son bureau, il était avec les autres directeurs dans leurs tableaux ! Mais il est vrai qu'il ne faisait pas attention à moi en particulier. Il avait de nombreuses manies : par exemple, le soir, avant d'aller se coucher, il buvait une grande infusion de camomille. Il tournait sept fois la cuiller dans la tasse en marmonnant un rituel incompréhensible : « plongez-les dans l'eau, plongez-les dans l'huile, ça fera des étudiants habiles ». Quand il se sentait en confiance, il avait aussi l'habitude de parler à Fumseck, son phénix, dans un langage aviaire, en imitant des bruits d'oiseau. Oh, mais vous saviez qu'il gardait une photo d'Elphias Dodge dans sa manche de robe de sorcier ?!

**Question de Dydy-Ramen :**

Est ce qu'il se douche pour enlever les poux?!

**Réponse du Choixpeau :**

Grand Merlin, évidemment ! Je suis même choqué que vous pouviez penser le contraire ! J'ai reçu un sortilège de nettoyage instantané après que chaque élève me pose sur sa tête, mais après la cérémonie de rentrée, je subis un traitement anti-poux et cébum ! Et croyez-moi, ce traitement est loin d'être agréable ! C'est une idée de Rowena Serdaigle. Heureusement pour vous ! Parce que Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard trouvaient très drôle le fait que les élèves s'échangent leurs pellicules et leurs cheveux gras…

**Question de Charliee3216 :**

Est-ce qu'il n'en a pas marre que tout le monde pose ses mains sur lui pour le déplacer? D'autant que certaines ne doivent pas toujours être propres !?

**Réponse du Choixpeau :**

Ah… C'est toujours avec un peu d'appréhension que je me pose sur la tête des futurs répartis. Le reste du temps, on ne me tripote pas vraiment. Mais il est vrai que certains élèves qui rentrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore se plaisent à me prendre et à me porter pour être sûrs qu'ils ont bien été envoyés dans la bonne maison. J'ai ainsi eu droit à Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, mais aussi Neville Londubat, Héloïse Midgen, Cédric Diggory, Cho Chang… Ah, Blaise Zabini aussi ! Mais je suis un choixpeau magique : j'ai la possibilité d'être auto-nettoyant une fois qu'on me laisse tranquille. Une chance !

**Question de Crépuscule :**

Répartir les élèves une fois par an n'est-ce pas trop monotone? Que fais-tu le reste de l'année? Combien de temps ça te prend d'écrire la chanson de la répartition?

**Réponse du Choixpeau :**

Oh, répartir les élèves, c'est la mission de l'année ! Ce n'est pas monotone, les élèves sont différents chaque année et c'est un peu comme mon quart d'heure de gloire ! Après, le reste du temps, je m'occupe comme je peux : j'écris la chanson de la répartition qui me prend à peu près six mois de l'année, parce que je la modifie et la change trop souvent (je suis un perfectionniste, que voulez-vous ?) et que les nouvelles changent aussi. J'essaie toujours d'être en accord avec ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Pour ce faire, j'ai de la chance d'être dans le bureau du directeur : je suis le premier informé de tout ce qui se passe, entre les directeurs des tableaux qui vont et qui viennent, les élèves qui rappliquent et le directeur qui s'entretient avec des gens importants… C'est pire que dans un moulin ! Quand j'en ai fini avec la chanson, ou que j'en ai marre et que je fais une pause, je ressasse. Tous les souvenirs et les moments passés, pour pouvoir perfectionner ma mémoire. J'ai récemment fait des tests, j'ai une mémoire exceptionnelle pour quelqu'un de mon âge !

.

L.J. : Wow, merci beaucoup, cher Choixpeau, pour toutes ces révélations !

C.M. : Oh, je vous en prie, c'est un plaisir ! C'est déjà fini ?

L.J. : Malheureusement oui ! Notre temps est écoulé, mais je vous laisse sur une note de gaieté avec la nouvelle chanson du Choixpeau magique ! La nouvelle star interviewée est **Peeves** ! Jingle !

* * *

**Et maintenant une page de pub :**

_Une histoire de cœur brisée, une troupe épatante, un orchestre à couper le souffle !_

_Venez acclamer le ballet Casse-Noisette_

_Interprété par Anthony Goldstein et Ludmila Pagliero !_

_Pour deux places achetées, la troisième à moitié-prix !_

_Réservez vite au Victoria Palace Theatre !_

* * *

Si vous avez des questions ou si vous souhaitez une interview en particulier, prenez contact avec ma secrétaire en cliquant sur « review » et je serais ravie de vous satisfaire !

Merci d'avoir lu, chers lecteurs et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouveaux petits potins !

**Prochaine édition : 4 septembre 2013**

Patilement vôtre,

Parvati


	25. Page 25

Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Votre dévouée Parvati a encore glané cette semaine des petites informations qui pourraient vous intéresser…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Scoop : Demande forcée pour Ron : Pansy Parkinson serait enceinte de lui !**

C'est avec émoi que Pansy Parkinson a mangé hier avec Ron Weasley à _La Pierre de Lune_, pour discuter avec lui d'un sujet épineux. En effet, la jeune femme enceinte jusqu'au cou serait soi-disant enceinte de lui. C'est un détail fâcheux pour le rouquin, qui rappelez-vous était en couple avec Lavande Brown aux dernières nouvelles ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Lavande semble ignorer tout des frasques de son compagnon. Ron Weasley n'a souhaité émettre aucun commentaire, au contraire, il aurait plutôt fui toutes nos interrogations. Ce n'est pas la même chose du côté de Pansy, qui nous a gratifié de son plus beau sourire : « _Je suis enceinte d'un homme que j'aime et qui m'aime. Pour l'instant, je ne puis rien dire de plus, mais j'aimerais vivement que tout se concrétise. D'autant plus que c'est un Sang-Pur (bien que peu reconnu dans notre milieu)._ »

* * *

**Justice : Granger porte plainte contre Skeeter**

Après le scoop sur une pseudo-relation entre Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat balancé par Rita Skeeter la semaine dernière, la jeune Auror porte plainte contre la journaliste pour diffamation et atteinte à l'intimité d'autrui. Elle attaque aussi _Le Cancan du Chien Galeux_, l'hebdomadaire réputé pour ses esclandres mal intentionnés et qui a recruté il y a peu la journaliste retraitée. « _C'est absolument scandaleux ! _déclare avec véhémence Hermione Granger, gesticulant et s'arrachant les cheveux qu'elle a touffus. _Croyez-moi, cette [propos censurés par la rédaction] ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça !_ » Neville Londubat a appuyé les propos de la jeune femme d'un hochement de tête, mais ne souhaite pas porter plainte. « _Avec sa mutation, il a d'autres chats à fouetter ! _s'est esclaffé Seamus Finnigan, un proche de Neville. » Rappelons que Neville Londubat a été promu directeur de Poudlard cet été et qu'il doit recruter de nouveaux professeurs pour l'année à venir !

* * *

**Teddy Lupin au poste de porte-parole du Ministère !**

« _J'ai le plaisir d'annoncer Mr Teddy Lupin au poste de porte-parole du Ministère. Ses qualités d'élocution et de compassion seront d'une grande aide pour le gouvernement,_ a décrété lundi matin Héloïse Midgen. » Depuis sa nomination, la nouvelle Ministre de la magie est aux abois et ne s'arrête pas une seule seconde ! Entre divers meetings auprès des associations sorcières, des conférences et des rendez-vous avec des institutions moldues pour le rapprochement des communautés, Héloïse Midgen voit sa côte de popularité augmenter à vue d'œil ! « _Elle est jolie et sincère, mais aussi compétente ! _s'émerveille Teddy Lupin. » Même auprès des rivaux déchus, elle n'est pas insignifiante : « _Je souhaite beaucoup de bonheur et de réussite à Miss Midgen ! _a félicité Cormac McLaggen, Ministre de la magie sortant. » Autant dire que la jeune femme a le vent en poupe !

* * *

**Géromine, controverse aigue pour l'héritière !**

Géromine Noname, la célèbre voleuse du Chemin de Traverse, fille adoptive des moldus également célèbres Christie et Frédéric Noname, personnages politiques en Lituanie, déclare avec aplomb être la fille biologique de Rita Skeeter. Si la journaliste à l'origine du scandale Granger/Londubat fait profil bas pour cette histoire, Géromine ne démord pas de ses affirmations et exige d'être reconnue par la célèbre blonde à la plume à papote. « _Je n'ai absolument rien à reconnaître. Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille. Elle entache ma réputation, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire_, stipule avec froideur Rita Skeeter. » Géromine aurait des troubles de la personnalité depuis son enfance, elle était suivie chez les moldus jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans dans un centre d'enfants malades. A Poudlard, elle a fait sa scolarité avec Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley, bien qu'ils n'aient pas été grands amis. « _Géromine était à part. Elle était sympa, mais parfois, elle partait dans des délires un peu inquiétants, _glousse Victoire Weasley. » Alors, mythe ou réalité ?!

* * *

**Remaniement complet des professeurs à Poudlard ! **

Le 2 septembre, c'était la rentrée à Poudlard ! Pour l'occasion, les professeurs ont été présentés aux élèves : Mr Neville Londubat, élégant directeur de Poudlard, a fait un discours sobre mais motivant, ponctué d'humour. Minerva McGonagall n'ayant pas souhaité reprendre son poste de professeur de métamorphose cette année, Severus Rogue étant en congé paternité, Sybille Trelawney étant remplacée par Firenze pour congé maternité, et Neville Londubat ayant dû abandonner son poste de professeur de botanique, voici la liste des nouvelles personnalités : Ernie Macmillan en tant que professeur de potions, Vincent Crabbe fraîchement sorti de l'hôpital pour le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, Mimi Geignarde comme professeur de botanique et Androméda Tonks a accepté de reprendre le pupitre de métamorphose. Si le choix un peu surprenant de ces professeurs a inquiété plus d'un parent, Rubeus Hagrid a affirmé d'un ton rassurant : « _Faîtes confiance ! Ernie a eu des Optimal à ses BUSE et ASPIC de potions ! Vincent connaît plus de sorts de magie noire que la moitié des élèves de Poudlard réunis. Mimi connaît chaque plante (surtout celles du lac noir) par cœur ! Quant à Androméda, ce n'est pas un hasard si Nymphadora Tonks changeait de têtes à son gré !_ » Autrement dit, ne vous mêlez pas des affaires de Poudlard et laissez les choses se faire !

* * *

**Suite du procès des Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue : un coup fourré des Chocogrenouilles ?**

Souvenez-vous, Bertie Crochue ltd. était en procès suite à l'absence de normes des célèbres friandises du confiseur. Il semblerait que tout ceci soit aussi une machination pour faire tomber la grande entreprise ! En effet, des enquêteurs ont révélé que derrière tout ça se tenait Amphib'corp, la rivale numéro un de Bertie Crochue ltd., dont les produits phares sont les Chocogrenouilles ! Les normes auxquelles étaient confrontées les Dragées Surprise ne seraient pas encore passées, voire seraient complètement inventées par les experts en charge de cette affaire ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les Dragées et les Chocogrenouilles sont retirées des ventes. Vos enfants pourront se rabattre sur les confiseries des frères Weasley.

* * *

**Interview exclusive : Hermione Granger, une femme qui en veut !**

_Cette semaine, suite aux accusations d'Hermione Granger, votre dévouée est allée interviewer cette dernière pour avoir tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire._

Parvati Patil : Bonjour, chère Hermione ! Merci d'avoir accepté cet entretien !

Hermione Granger : Bonjour Parvati. Mais de rien ! Il faut rétablir la vérité !

P.P. : Oui, de suite ! Alors, qu'en est-il de cette fameuse histoire ?

H.G. : C'est archi-faux ! Neville et moi nous sommes vus dans le parc de Poudlard, c'est vrai. Nous avons bu un thé ensemble pour célébrer la bonne nouvelle concernant ses parents. Tu sais, le remède pour soigner le Doloris ?

P.P. : Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Et ensuite ?

H.G. : Ensuite, nous avons fait un tour dans le parc. Il y avait beaucoup de vent ce jour-là, et mon écharpe s'est envolée : j'ai couru comme une folle pour la récupérer avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le lac noir !

P.P. : Dans le lac noir ?! _(frisson de dégoût)_

H.G. : Oui… Mais j'ai failli moi-même tomber dedans ! Et si Neville ne m'avait pas tirée en arrière, j'aurais fait un joli plongeon ! Forcément, Neville n'est pas très habile : on est tombés tous les deux sur la berge. Il a amorti ma chute, et c'est là que Skeeter a pris sa maudite photo !

P.P. : Ah oui, en effet, c'est complètement différent de sa version des faits !

H.G. : Mais tout à fait ! Cette femme est une plaie ! Je l'attaque en justice ! Déjà qu'elle a fait beaucoup de mal auprès d'Harry lors du Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers… Elle dépasse les bornes !

P.P. : Oui, c'est certain.

H.G. : Tout le monde sait que c'est un animagus non déclaré ! A partir de maintenant, je vais lui pourrir la vie bien comme il faut !

P.P. : Euh… Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ? _(très inquiète)_

H.G. : Oui ! J'ai failli avoir une terrible dispute avec Drago à cause d'elle !

P.P. : Ah bon ? Il ne te faisait pas confiance ?

H.G. : Si, mais il était en colère qu'elle ait été dans le parc de Poudlard.

P.P. : Ah oui. Forcément. Et alors ?

H.G. : Et alors, dans mon couple, tout roule, c'est merveilleux ! Mais Neville a promis que la sécurité et les sorts seront renforcés !

P.P. : Parle-nous un peu plus de Drago et toi. Comment ça se passe ?

H.G. : Très bien ! Drago est un amour et nous avons passé une lune de miel délicieuse !

P.P. : Un petit Drago est prévu pour bientôt ?

H.G. : _(gros blush) _Euh… Pour bientôt, non… Mais on y réfléchit…

P.P. : Même avec ce scandale qui a éclaboussé Drago ? L'enfant de Ginny ? Tout ça n'a pas fragilisé votre couple ? C'est formidable !

H.G. : Oh non ! C'est même moi qui ai poussé Drago à aller avec Ginny. Elle me l'avait demandé. Mais c'était bien avant qu'on décide de faire quelque chose de sérieux, tous les deux ! Tu penses, je ne suis pas le genre de filles à pousser mon mari dans les bras d'une autre !

P.P. : Donc cet enfant, là, il n'a pas été source de disputes ?

H.G. : Un peu… Enfin, j'en ai un peu voulu à Ginny de ne m'avoir rien dit. Mais qui aurait cru qu'elle aurait un enfant de Drago ? J'en savais rien ! Ca a été un choc. Finalement, c'est au-dessus de notre volonté ! On a accepté. En plus, elle n'a rien fait, cette petite !

P.P. : C'est beau la compréhension ! J'admire votre tolérance !

H.G. : Je prône l'amitié et la famille ! C'est important ! C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai voulu me réconcilier avec Astoria ! Et puis que je suis très proche de Scorpius. Tu sais, pour quelqu'un comme moi dont les parents ont perdu la mémoire et qui sont à l'autre bout du monde heureux et sans connaissance qu'ils ont une fille… C'est primordial !

P.P. : Ce ne doit pas être facile tous les jours… Comment le vis-tu ?

H.G. : Je fais des recherches pour annuler mon sort, mais c'est un sortilège puissant. Il y a des jours où c'est très difficile à supporter. D'autres où ça va un peu mieux… C'est compliqué. Mais j'ai beaucoup de monde autour de moi qui me soutient ! Je ne suis pas seule !

P.P. : Tu as avoué que tu as couché avec Harry lors de votre septième année ?

H.G. : _(gros silence) _Ah oui… _(rire gêné) _C'était il y a longtemps, ça… Oui, Harry et moi avons réalisé notre première fois ensemble… Lors de la chasse aux horcruxes…

P.P. : Je pensais qu'Harry et toi étiez frère et sœur ?

H.G. : Oui… Mais un soir, un mois après que Ron soit parti… Euh… C'était juste avant qu'on aille à Godric's Hollow. Ça s'est passé… C'est tout.

P.P. : C'était bien ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

H.G. : Oui… C'était bien oui… On était tous les deux stressés. On avait peur de tout autour de nous : la guerre, le fait qu'on ne retrouverait jamais la personne qu'on aimait… Finalement, on a craqué. Un petit baiser qui s'est transformé en quelque chose d'un peu plus… adulte. _(rire amusé)_

P.P. : Et alors ?! Drago, Ron, Ginny… Ils en disaient quoi ?

H.G. : Ron l'a su tout de suite quand il est retourné nous voir. Il l'a bien pris. Il a trouvé ça « malheureusement normal » et ne nous en a jamais voulu. Ginny a été aussi tolérante que Ron. Mais du coup, elle a voulu que son premier, ce soit un autre qu'Harry. Et du coup, c'est tombé sur Drago.

P.P. : Attends… Ginny et Harry se sont mis en couple sans jamais passer à l'acte ?!

H.G. : Non. Ils ont attendu pas mal de temps. C'est pour ça qu'il allait faire ses séances chez Cho et Marietta.

P.P. : Tu étais au courant ?!

H.G. : Evidemment ! Je suis sa meilleure amie, quand même !

P.P. : _(atterrée) _Ah oui… Forcément… Et Drago ?

H.G. : Drago l'a bien pris. Ça l'a fait rire.

P.P. : Hé bien ! Et dire que vous critiquez l'histoire de Teddy et son ménage à trois…

H.G. : Ah, mais on n'a jamais été ensemble en même temps ! Les temps changent…

P.P. : Oui. En tout cas, merci beaucoup de ton temps, Hermione !

H.G. : A ton service, le plaisir était partagé ! A bientôt, Parv' !

* * *

**En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard**

- Zacharias Smith, célèbre pour avoir détourné les caisses de la SALE et tenter de cambrioler la banque Gringotts demande une révision de son procès. Il assure être innocent et avoir subir le sortilège de l'imperium. Affaire à suivre.

- Xenophilius Lovegood, fondateur du parti «Ecologie tant qu'on peut» vient de créer une crème miracle anti-vieillissement fait à partir de bave de Scroutts à pétards. La solution miracle pour une belle peau.

- Marcelin, le petit fils de Voldemort vient d'ouvrir un musée en mémoire de son "cher grand-papa". Venez découvrir tous les secrets du mage noir comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu.

* * *

**Voulez-vous danser sur un air de country avec Peeves ?**

Lee Jordan : Bienvenue dans la rubrique de Lee Jordan ! Cette semaine, nous accueillons le plus célèbre des esprits frappeurs de Poudlard : Peeves ! Comment allez-vous, cher Peeves ?

Peeves : Comment vas-tu-yau-de-poêle ? Etoile-à-matelas-Charles-de-Gaulle ?

L.J. : Pardon ?

P. : Oh, tu ne connais même pas les blagues françaises ?!

L.J. : Si, mais ce sont des blagues parisiennes, et je ne suis pas sûr que nos lectrices aient bien compris…

P. : Pff… Peu importe. Vous n'êtes pas drôles, vous les sorciers.

L.J. : Hum… Disons que vous nous avez habitués à mieux, cher Peeves ! _(grand sourire)_

P. : Je vieillis… Etre un esprit frappeur depuis des lustres dans les couloirs poussiéreux de Poudlard, ça n'aide pas à renouveler son stock…

L.J. : Certes… Alors, sans plus attendre, êtes-vous prêt pour les questions de nos lectrices ?

P. : Oh oui, impatient !

L.J. : C'est parti !

.

**Question de Crépuscule :**

Entre Rusard, Rogue, Harry, Fred, George ou Dumbledore lequel aimes-tu le plus embêter?  
Et puis pendant les vacances qui est-ce que tu embêtes dans le château ou alors est-ce que tu pars en vacances? Si tu pars en vacances quel est l'endroit que tu aimerais visiter?

**Réponse de Peeves :**

Oh, c'est une question qui démarre bien ! Entre Rusard, Rogue, Harry, Fred, George ou Dumbledore ? Hum… Je dois dire que Fred et George étaient des élèves bien difficiles à embêter, car ils se vengeaient au centuple. Donc je les aidais plus que je ne les embêtais, surtout lors de la dictature d'Ombrage ! Rusard est amusant à embêter, j'aime beaucoup lui pourrir la vie : il est si inoffensif ! Mh… Harry aussi, quand il a invité Loufoca à la soirée de Slughorn, j'ai pris un malin plaisir à composer une chanson sur eux ! Mais celui que j'aime le plus embêter, c'est Rogue, sans conteste ! Dumbledore était le directeur, je ne m'amusais pas à le taquiner de trop près, car il était capable de me mettre dehors ! Mais Rogue… Ah, combien de potions lui ai-je fait éclater à la figure ? Son air furieux et frustré me réjouissait à chaque fois… Et puis, il savait bien user de sa baguette, on s'amusait bien.

Pendant les vacances, j'embête volontiers les autres fantômes quand je suis dans le château. Ma préférée, c'est Mimi. On fait de grosses courses poursuites, elle déteste ça ! _(gros rire gras) _Mais je pars en vacances pour l'été. Il faut bien changer d'air ! J'aime bien aller du côté des manoirs hantés écossais ou irlandais, histoire de voir comment ils se débrouillent. Sinon, je vais faire bronzette sur les plages de France, vers la Normandie. J'aime bien Deauville.

**Question de Charlie3216 :**

Quel genre d'homme était-il de son vivant?

**Réponse de Peeves :**

J'étais très beau, très riche et très séducteur. _(gros silence) _Non, forcément, si jamais je vous raconte ça, vous ne le croirez jamais ! En fait, je suis un esprit frappeur, donc je n'ai jamais été vivant ! En fait, je ne suis tout simplement pas humain ! J'ai été créé par un démon qui m'a relâché dans le monde terrestre. C'était vers mille trois cent et quelques après JC. Après quelques maisons et châteaux hantés, j'ai finalement élu domicile à Poudlard. Il faut dire que c'est assez sympa comme maison.

**Question de Elladora-Silverhawk :**

J'ai cru comprendre que ce n'est pas le grand amour entre le Baron Sanglant et toi, il y a une raison à cela?

**Réponse de Peeves :**

Oh, tout ça parce que Môssieu est susceptible ! J'ai eu le malheur d'aller draguer la Dame Grise d'un peu trop près, et il n'a pas trop apprécié. Il m'a torturé pendant des semaines et des semaines avec des instruments dont vous n'auriez même pas idée ! Résultat : maintenant, je m'éloigne de lui quand il y a du grabuge. Avec cet énergumène, on n'est jamais sûr de rien !

**Question de DelfineNotPadfoot :**

Quelle est ta blague préférée ?

**Réponse de Peeves :**

Celle de la mouche qui pète ! C'était super drôle ! Sinon, j'aime bien balancer des armures ou des casques sur les nouveaux arrivants. Comme cadeau de bienvenue, je trouve que ça fait classe.

.

L.J. : Oh, hé bien ! Merci pour tous ces renseignements !

P. : Mais je t'en prie ! C'est déjà fini ?

L.J. : Oui, le temps qui nous était imparti est maintenant écoulé ! Mais ne soyez pas tristes, Peeves, vous retrouverez vos élèves dès demain ! Quant à moi, je vous rends l'antenne en vous laissant la prochaine personne à interviewer : il s'agit de **Mimi Geignarde**qui sort actuellement son premier single en duo avec Célestina Moldubec, _Les toilettes de l'amour _!

* * *

**Et maintenant une page de pub :**

_Vous en avez marre des vieilles chansons ringardes ?_

_Vous aimez la pop, le swing, l'électro ?_

_N'hésitez plus : filez directement acheter_

_Les toilettes de l'amour chanté par Mimi Geignarde et Célestina Moldubec_

_En collaboration avec l'orchestre des scies harmoniques de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête !_

* * *

Si vous avez des questions ou si vous souhaitez une interview en particulier, prenez contact avec ma secrétaire en cliquant sur « review » et je serais ravie de vous satisfaire !

Merci d'avoir lu, chers lecteurs et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouveaux petits potins !

**Prochaine édition : 11 septembre 2013**

Patilement vôtre,

Parvati


	26. Page 26

Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Votre dévouée Parvati a encore glané cette semaine des petites informations qui pourraient vous intéresser…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**COMMUNIQUE**

Nous nous excusons bien platement encore une fois de répondre aussi tardivement aux reviews et de ne pas poster de suites rapides aux autres fictions en cours de la secrétaire Kumi-no-kotoba. Sachez qu'elle se flagelle tous les jours pour se faire pardonner de ce retard considérable dû à un nouveau déménagement (et qui n'est toujours pas fini), un emploi du temps qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'écriture et une absence continue d'internet ! Avec toutes nos excuses, nous espérons que cette situation redeviendra normale au plus tard en octobre. Merci de votre compréhension, en attendant, on espère vous régaler de cancans sorciers !

L'équipe des PPPP

* * *

**Scoop : Lavande essaie d'hypnotiser Ron pour qu'il lui revienne !**

C'est la dernière invention de Lavande Brown : un test d'hypnose sur une poupée vaudou en pleine salle du café de Madame Pieddodu. Le principal concerné, Ron Weasley, n'était pas présent. Cependant, il a été hospitalisé en urgence à Ste Mangouste à la suite d'une grave indigestion. Parvati Patil qui s'inquiétait vivement des états d'âme de son amie l'a trouvée en larmes en train de clouer des punaises sur l'estomac de la poupée en marmonnant une litanie hypnotique. « _Je suis assez choquée,_ déclare notre rédactrice en chef. _Elle avait l'air si heureux quand Ron et elle se sont remis ensemble…_ » « _C'est normal que Ron et Lavande se séparent. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble en sixième année à Poudlard, pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant ? _a murmuré tout bas (mais suffisamment fort pour qu'on l'entende) Harry Potter. _Cela dit, les rumeurs avec Pansy me laissent coi… Je suis atterré !_ »

* * *

**Ombrage avec Aberforth ?!**

Minerva McGonagall ne décolère pas : après une violente dispute entre Dolores Ombrage et le centaure Bobby, l'ancienne employée du ministère serait allée cuver son malheur à La Tête de Sanglier. Aberforth Dumbledore, frère d'Albus et actuel compagnon de Minerva McGonagall, l'a soutenue une bonne partie de la soirée en buvant avec elle et la consolant. Cependant, lorsqu'il l'a raccompagnée, il semblerait qu'Aberforth ne serait pas rentré tout de suite après. « _Aberforth est un homme robuste, je ne me fais pas de souci pour lui, il sait se défendre. C'est pourquoi je ne crois absolument pas cette histoire d'agression !_ commente Minerva, les larmes aux yeux. » C'est un coup dur pour le couple radieux qui s'était rencontré depuis plusieurs mois et filait un bonheur parfait. L'accusé se défend en racontant la même histoire : « _Je me suis fait agresser par une bande de lutins de Cornouaille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils faisaient là, mais ils étaient nombreux et violents._ » Aucune trace de ces lutins n'a été relevée, cependant. Qu'adviendra-t-il du couple McGonagall-Dumbledore ? Et surtout, qu'adviendra-t-il de _La Chèvre Ensorcelée _?!

* * *

**Course de scroutts à Pétard ce dimanche ! Venez nombreux !**

La Commission des Jeux sur bêtes dangereuses a enfin dit oui ! Une course de Scroutts à Pétard aura donc lieu sur la jolie place de Trafalgar Square ce dimanche prochain ! Après des mois de bataille acharnée, Pansy Parkinson, l'investigatrice de cette opération, est aux anges ! « _C'est un combat victorieux et je suis heureuse au plus haut point !_, affirme la future maman dont le ventre ne cesse de s'arrondir ». Ron Weasley soutient activement les projets de l'ancienne Serpentard : « _C'est une bonne chose pour Pansy. Elle a toujours réussi tout ce qu'elle a entrepris. J'espère que cette course sera une réussite !_ » Le projet sera sponsorisé par le magasin _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ des Weasley, un moyen de faire de la pub, mais aussi un bon moyen de montrer le soutien actif de la famille Weasley envers la jeune Parkinson.

* * *

**Les peintures sur corps des moldus (édition 15) dévoilées !**

C'est un terrible complot contre les anciens partisans de Voldemort ! Souvenez-vous de cette affaire : une dizaine de moldus a été internée à Ste Mangouste suite à des peintures sur corps représentant des signes ostentatoires et méprisant à l'égard de personnes ne pratiquant pas la magie. Après une modification de mémoire, l'affaire a été close et aucun dommage collatéral n'a été subi. Cependant, l'Association des Victimes de Voldemort a émis une terrible bourde à la dernière conférence publique samedi soir : Madame Augusta Londubat a, en effet, glissé dans une conversation que « _c'était très dommage pour la nouvelle association des partisans de Voldemort de ne pas avoir l'autorisation de se réunir pour une simple histoire de gouache._ » Le terme de « gouache » n'a pas transparu dans la presse et cela a mis la puce à l'oreille d'Ernie Macmillan, qui avait trouvé les corps. « _Rien n'était sûr, mais nous avons rouvert l'affaire. Il semblerait que ce soit un coup monté par l'Association des Victimes de Voldemort. Si c'est le cas, l'heure est grave !_ »

* * *

**La nouvelle lubie d'Hermione Granger : campagne contre les Animagi**

Les choses vont mal pour Rita Skeeter qui passe devant une Commission agrégée, chargée de la questionner sur les motivations et les intérêts d'être devenue Animagus sans jamais l'avoir déclaré auprès du ministère. Hermione Granger n'a pas menti : elle avait dit qu'elle irait jusque là dans ses démarches, et c'est maintenant chose faite. « _C'est la nouvelle lubie d'Hermione Granger : une campagne géante contre les Animagi, notamment contre Skeeter. J'espère juste qu'elle sait dans quoi elle s'embarque. Parce qu'à ce train-là, Harry Potter risque d'y passer !_ déplore Dean Thomas ». Si ce dernier s'inquiète, ce n'est pas le cas du concerné, trop occupé à jongler entre son rôle de papa et son poste nouveau de Directeur du Département des Aurors ! Rita Skeeter, qui est toujours pourchassée par Géromine Noname, n'a souhaité faire aucune déclaration.

* * *

**Légalisation des voitures volantes**

« _J'approuve les inventions moldues améliorées par nos ingénieurs sorciers. C'est pourquoi je légalise les voitures volantes, _a déclaré lundi matin Héloïse Midgen, Ministre de la magie depuis peu ». Ce décret surprenant et moderne est acclamé vivement par la jeune génération qui ne peut se déplacer que par balai ou par cheminette. « _Je suis ravi, _s'exclame Scorpius._ D'autant que l'âge minimum pour conduire une voiture volante est fixé à treize ans !_ » Les anciens ne sont pas du même avis. « _C'est très dangereux ! Midgen est folle ! _s'est empourpré Ludovic Verpey. » Seul un petit nombre de sorciers de cette génération trouve l'idée excellente : « _C'est un très beau rêve qui se réalise ! _murmure Arthur Weasley, des trémolos dans la voix. » A Ste Mangouste, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, sur son lit d'hôpital, ont émis un léger rire nostalgique : « _Ah…, _a soupiré Harry Potter en levant les yeux au ciel._ On peut dire que c'est une décision amusante. C'est bien que ce soit légalisé, ça veut dire qu'on apprendra enfin à bien savoir conduire et ça limitera les accidents._ »

* * *

**Interview exclusive : Dobby, un elfe sans fioritures**

_Suite à la demande de Zachanariel, votre dévouée est allée interviewer Dobby, qui ouvre avec joie son troisième magasin à Londres._

Parvati Patil : Bonjour, Dobby ! C'est un plaisir de t'interviewer aujourd'hui !

Dobby : Merci, Miss Patil ! Tout le plaisir est pour moi !

P.P. : Alors, tu as ouvert ton premier magasin de chaussettes, ton deuxième dans les moufles… Sur quoi se porte ton troisième magasin ?

D. : Ah, il s'agit de bonnets ! _(grand émoi) _L'idée vient de Miss Granger. Elle en avait fait plein à Poudlard lors de sa quatrième année. Je suis très proche d'Hermione Granger, et quand je lui ai évoqué l'idée de faire perdurer son concept, elle a été enchantée !

P.P. : Oh, je vois ! Mais comment arrives-tu à gérer tout ça ? C'est beaucoup de travail pour un seul elfe !

D. : Je ne suis pas seul ! _(grand sourire qui fait exorbiter ses grands yeux) _J'ai à mon service toute une armée d'elfes de maison libres et disposés à travailler sous mes ordres ! C'est fou comme nous autres, elfes, sommes doués en couture ! _(air très fier)_

P.P. : Je n'en doute pas ! Déjà à Poudlard, tu t'entraînais avec acharnement ! Je me souviens des chaussettes que tu tricotais à Harry [ndlr, Potter].

D. : _(grimace) _Bon, il faut dire aussi que Mrs Weasley nous a donné un sacré coup de main aussi…

P.P. : Comment ? Quelle Mrs Weasley ?

D. : Molly Weasley. Elle est très douée en couture, elle aussi. Et nous avons appris sous ses ordres à faire des habits portables.

P.P. : Je vois… _(hoche la tête) _Je suis déjà passée faire un tour dans ton premier magasin. Tu as un choix impressionnant dans tes gammes !

D. : Oui, le choix est important ! Il faut de l'inventivité et de la création ! Chaque chaussette est unique !

P.P. : Incroyable ! _(siffle d'admiration) _Mais le prix est aussi important ?

D. : Non, c'est le prix d'une chaussette fait main. Chaque elfe gagne la moitié de la chaussette. Le reste revient au magasin et au gérant pour acheter le matériel.

P.P. : Ca marche donc très bien ?

D. : Oh oui, Miss !

P.P. : Tu es un elfe très actif, débordé même ! Tu as le temps pour une amourette ?

D. : Oh… _(rougit) _Dobby n'a pas le temps pour être amoureux, Miss Patil !

P.P. : Allons… Tu as bien quelqu'un dans la peau ?

D. : Hé bien… _(se tord les doigts dans tous les sens) _J'avoue qu'avec Winky… Les choses sont en bonne voie.

P.P. : Ah mais c'est merveilleux ! A quand le mariage ?!

D. : Oh, pas tout de suite, Miss ! Le mariage… Nous autres, elfes de maison, ne nous marions pas comme chez vous. C'est… un peu plus compliqué.

P.P. : Ah bon ? Raconte-nous un peu !

D. : Hé bien… Déjà, comme nous n'avions ni droit, ni salaire, il fallait que le maître de maison approuve le mariage. Car c'est lui qui paie.

P.P. : Oh, je comprends ! Donc, des familles qui méprisaient royalement les elfes ne leur accordaient pas de se marier ?

D. : Tout à fait. Une fois que la demande est acceptée, la robe de mariée est cousue par la future mariée elle-même et c'est le marié qui choisit les tissus et les couleurs. Si l'un ou l'autre des deux partis n'aime pas la couleur ou n'aime pas le modèle, c'est un mauvais présage. Le mariage se fait quand la robe est prête.

P.P. : Oh, c'est si romantique !

D. : Vous trouvez, Miss ? C'est assez contraignant, je trouve. Durant tout le temps que la robe est en train de se faire, les deux promis ne se voient pas et la future mariée est recluse chez elle. Tout ça pour être sûre de ses vœux et de son choix. Le futur marié ne doit plus voir aucune elfe et doit se concentrer sur son travail. C'est pour ça qu'il y a très peu de mariage elfe ici. Les maîtres ne voulaient pas se séparer de leur elfe pour aussi longtemps.

P.P. : C'est archaïque, mais romantique… C'est un choix donc mûrement réfléchi ?

D. : Oh oui ! Bon nombre ont rompu leurs vœux durant ce temps-là ! Mais c'était aussi dû à l'absence de travail qui les faisait culpabiliser.

P.P. : Et ensuite ?

D. : Le mariage se fait dans une grotte, vers les falaises. Ce n'est pas une grande réunion, il y a les deux époux et le « scelleur de vœux » que les époux choisissent au préalable. La cérémonie est assez austère.

P.P. : Ah ? Les proches ne peuvent y assister ?

D. : Non, c'est privé. En revanche, une fois que le mariage est conclu, tout le monde est invité chez les jeunes mariés. Le marié porte la mariée et ensuite, tout le monde fait la fête pendant trois jours et trois nuits.

P.P. : Mais maintenant que vous gagnez votre vie, comment cela se passera-t-il ?

D. : Hé bien… Au lieu de se faire payer la cérémonie par les maîtres, on la paiera nous-mêmes. Peut-être qu'il y aura plus de mariage !

P.P. : Ou moins. _(soupire) _En tout cas, j'espère que tu te marieras bien vite ?

D. : Oh… Je ne sais pas. J'ai trois magasins à faire tourner !

P.P. : Allons, tu trouveras toujours quelqu'un pour t'aider et te remplacer durant ce moment-là !

D. : _(petit rire aigu) _On verra bien. En tout cas, d'ici là, j'espère que mes chaussettes et mes moufles plairont toujours !

P.P. : Je n'en doute pas, tu as du succès ! Surtout chez les jeunes sorciers !

D. : _(rosit de plaisir) _Merci, Miss !

P.P. : Hé bien, sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne chance dans tes projets et tiens-nous au courant pour la suite !

D. : Je n'y manquerai pas ! Merci, Miss ! Bonne journée !

* * *

**En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard**

-Le club libertin _La chèvre ensorcelée_ tenu par Minerva McGonagall et Aberforth Dumbledore sera fermé pour deux semaines. En effet, suite aux affaires tumultueuses avec Aberforth, Minerva, qui vient de quitter son poste de professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard, a décidé de profiter seule de sa liberté aux Bahamas. Elle nous a d'ailleurs envoyé ci-joint une magnifique photo où vous pourrez admirer son sublime bikini léopard.

-Viktor Krum est dans la déchéance. Après s'être fait largué par Ginny Weasley et humilié par Hermione Granger-Malefoy, le pauvre semble être au fond du gouffre. Medames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs(?) si vous voulez réconforter le grand gaillard, vous pourrez le trouver derrière le Chaudron Baveur près des bennes à ordures.

-Rubeus Hagrid nous fait partager son nouveau hobby, la zumba! Il propose des cours gratuits tout les samedi de 17h à 19h. N'hésitez pas à venir bouger votre corps.

* * *

**Voulez-vous danser sur un air de country avec Mimi ?**

Lee Jordan : Bienvenue dans la rubrique de Lee Jordan ! Cette semaine, nous accueillons la plus bruyante mais charmante des fantômes de Poudlard : Mimi Geignarde! Comment allez-vous, chère Mimi ?

Mimi : Très bien, très bien… _(intimidée) _

L.J. : Parfait ! Alors, vous voilà avec un poste de professeur de botanique ! Et vous venez de sortir _Les Toilettes de L'amour_ en collaboration avec Célestina Moldubec et l'orchestre des scies harmoniques de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête ! Vous êtes bien occupée ?

M. : Oh oui. J'ai eu la chance de travailler avec cette artiste. Elle a eu vent de mes vocalises à Poudlard et m'a demandé de passer une audition. Ce single a été très amusant à faire.

L.J. : Certainement ! Et comment vous vous en tirez avec vos élèves ?

M. : Oh, ils sont très sympathiques. Ils ne sont pas toujours gentils, mais j'ai appris à me défaire de ma susceptibilité.

L.J. : C'est super ! Bon, Mimi, nos lectrices ont des questions pour vous ! Vous êtes prêtes ?

M. : Oui, je le suis !

L.J. : C'est parti !

.

**Question de DelfineNotPadfoot :**

Cela n'a pas été trop dur de travailler en collaboration avec quelqu'un ? J'imagine que ce ne doit pas être simple de se retrouver à travailler avec d'autres personnes autour d'un même projet quand on a passé plusieurs décennies à vivre seule...

**Réponse de Mimi :**

Oh oui… _(sanglote durement) _C'était très difficile au départ. Les gens étaient méchants, ils faisaient des blagues sur ma mort et tout… Et puis, Célestina a compris et a été très gentille avec moi. Nous avons écrit les paroles ensemble et nous avons même pu faire un clip vidéo. Finalement, c'était très divertissant.

**Question de Elladora-Silverhawk :**

Quel est le garçon qui te plaît le plus? Harry? Drago? Ou...?

**Réponse de Mimi :**

Drago est sensible et mal aimé. J'ai beaucoup d'amitié pour lui, on a très vite sympathisé. Mais Harry est plutôt mon type de garçon. Les yeux verts et les cheveux en bataille… Mais même si Harry est doux et gentil, James Potter était quelqu'un de vraiment très… _(gros blush) _Ooooh ! Il était si séduisant et sympathique… Mais cette Lily Potter a mis le grappin dessus et… Et voilà.

**Question de Crépuscule :**

Es-tu déjà sortie avec un garçon lors de ta scolarité?

**Réponse de Mimi :**

_(gros silence) _Evidemment ! Enfin… Je ne suis pas sortie, non. J'aimais un garçon très tendre et très gentil, mais qui s'est détourné de moi pour s'aveugler avec ce Jedusor… Il s'agissait de Bertold Nott. Un garçon bien. Mais qui s'est marié à cette horrible Olive Hornby (vous savez, celle qui s'est moqué de mes lunettes juste avant ma mort ?). C'est le grand-père de votre Théodore Nott.

**Question de Charliee3216 :**

As-tu toujours une aussi mauvaise vue maintenant que tu es morte?

**Réponse de Mimi :**

Hélas oui… _(grosse tristesse) _Je ne suis pas allée jusqu'au bout, et donc je garde avec moi ces horribles lunettes. Je ne peux pas les enlever, sinon je ne vois rien. Mais je peux toujours voler et passer à travers les murs. J'ai d'autres avantages ! Et puis, certains fantômes sont pas mal du tout…

.

L.J. : Excellent ! Hé bien, merci Mimi d'avoir été avec nous aujourd'hui !

M. : Je vous en prie !

L.J. : Sans plus tarder, nous allons écouter ce superbe –ahem– single de Célestina et Mimi ! Avis aux amateurs : la semaine prochaine, nous retrouverons le célèbre **Tom Jedusor** (ou plutôt son portrait), car rappelez-vous, c'était un fervent danseur de claquettes qui avait son propre one-man-show à Broadway juste après sa scolarité à Poudlard ! A la semaine prochaine !

* * *

**Pub : Course de Scroutts à Pétard et crêpes au sucre !**

_Venez admirer et parier sur cette surprenante course de Scroutts à Pétard_

_Ce dimanche 15 Septembre à 14h_

_Place Trafalgar Square !_

_Venez nombreux avec vos enfants !_

_Des stands de crêpes au sucre et de crumpets au beurre vous seront servis sur place !_

_Bièrozerbe à volonté !_

* * *

Si vous avez des questions ou si vous souhaitez une interview en particulier, prenez contact avec ma secrétaire en cliquant sur « review » et je serais ravie de vous satisfaire !

Merci d'avoir lu, chers lecteurs et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouveaux petits potins !

**Prochaine édition : 18 septembre 2013**

Patilement vôtre,

Parvati


	27. Page 27

Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Votre dévouée Parvati a encore glané cette semaine des petites informations qui pourraient vous intéresser…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Scoop : Neville Londubat divorcé retrouve l'amour !**

On n'y croyait plus ! Après des semaines de bataille acharnée dans son divorce, Neville Londubat a réussi à s'extraire des griffes acérées d'Hannah Abbott. Cette dernière, dans une chambre d'hôpital à Ste Mangouste, est étroitement surveillée pour ne plus retenter de méfaits sur autrui, ce qui facilitera la vie de bien des hommes à présent ! Neville se dit « _charmé et timide, ne sachant comment entamer sa nouvelle liberté_. » Luna Lovegood et Théodore Nott, de proches amis du nouveau directeur de Poudlard, se disent enchantés de voir Neville reprendre des couleurs et rire à nouveau sans ombre ! « _Je suis du même avis, _témoigne Hermione Granger avec un sourire. » La jeune Auror qui est toujours en procès contre Rita Skeeter n'a pas perdu de sa verve. Cependant, si Neville est bien entouré, ce n'est pas par hasard qu'il a retrouvé le sourire ! En effet, il semblerait que cet homme séduisant est émoustillé par une sublime créature nommée Astoria Greengrass ! Les deux jeunes gens se sont vus plusieurs fois autour d'un verre, dans un restaurant, ou simplement en promenade. Ils n'ont encore fait aucune déclaration, mais il y a fort à croire que les choses vont dans le bon sens pour eux !

* * *

**Hagrid retrouve Madame Maxime**

Il a assisté à son procès et l'a soutenue tout au long de celui-ci. Rubeus Hagrid, les yeux cernés et la barbe plus hirsute que jamais, enlaçait jeudi midi avec un air radieux Madame Maxime, partiellement disculpée de son implication dans le trafic de prostitution vélane, sans toutefois être véritablement blanchie. On ignore encore qui en est le véritable investigateur, mais à priori, elle n'en était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Antonin Dolohov, responsable de cette affaire, continue ses recherches. Il semble confiant : « _Je suis sur la bonne voie. C'est avec enthousiasme que je travaille avec le Ministère._ » Madame Maxime, encore toute retournée par ces dernières semaines, n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer. En tout cas, c'est une très bonne nouvelle pour Hagrid, qui déclare les larmes aux yeux : « _On reconnaîtra bientôt que Olympe est une personne bien ! Elle n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire ! Elle a été abusée !_ » Fleur Delacour n'est pas du même avis : « _Si elle retrouve la liberté, alors ça veut dire que la police n'a pas fait son travail comme il faut. Car cette femme est une horrible mégère._ »

* * *

**La Communauté des mangemorts et l'Association des victimes de Voldemort main dans la main ! **

C'est la condition sine qua non pour que l'association des victimes de Voldemort persiste et que celle des (anciens) mangemorts existe ! L'affaire des peintures sur corps avait été rouverte suite aux aveux d'Augusta Londubat : il se trouve que c'est bien l'Association des victimes de Voldemort qui avait été l'administrateur de cette mascarade dans le seul but de réduire les chances de création de la Communauté des mangemorts. Or, suite à cette affaire grave de diffamation, Héloïse Midgen a décidé de mettre son grain de sable. « _Je suis outrée d'avoir à faire à des gens aussi vils ! Cela dit, je pense que la rancœur, la violence et la vengeance ne permettront pas de résoudre un problème pareil. C'est pourquoi je demande à ce que les deux associations collaborent ensemble pour pouvoir survivre à cette histoire ensemble !_ » Autant dire que dans les deux camps, les plaintes et les cris ont fusé de part et d'autre ! « _C'est un affront ! Un terrible affront ! _s'est emporté Molly Weasley. » « _Je ne peux travailler main dans la main avec des traîtres qui ont aussi peu d'honneur !_ a déclaré Amycus Carrow. » Pour Androméda Tonks et Bellatrix Lestrange, elles se disent « _enchantées de pouvoir avoir une occasion de voir plus souvent [s]a sœur._ »

* * *

**Presque marié : Harry Potter décide d'apprendre le langage des sirènes !**

C'est la nouvelle lubie du grand héros de guerre ! Harry Potter n'a pas suffisamment de tâches ménagères, de responsabilités administratives et de préparatifs à effectuer ! Il s'ajoute un nouvel hobby : apprendre le langage des sirènes. « _Je souhaite devenir aussi parfait que Dumbledore. Ce ne sera pas chose facile, mais j'espère y arriver à la fin de ma vie, _a déclaré notre brun aux yeux verts préféré. » Ses cours par correspondance lui permettent cependant un peu de répit pour préparer, entre deux changements de couche et trois biberons, le mariage dont tout le monde rêve ! Car ça y est : Harry Potter a enfin demandé la main de Ginny Weasley. « _Ils étaient dans un parc, à Londres. Il y avait un coucher de soleil magnifique… Ah, c'est d'un romantique ! _a gloussé Padma Patil. _J'étais avec Cormac, quand on les a vus… Ils sont si mignons ensemble !_ » Le mariage aura lieu ce samedi dans la basilique Saint-George.

* * *

**Géromine Noname demande un test ADN !**

Aux dernières nouvelles, Géromine Noname a bel et bien toute sa tête. « _En fait, on peut qualifier cette jeune femme de génie, _a stipulé avec dépit un médicomage qui souhaite rester anonyme. » Autrement dit, Géromine Noname est une personne des plus sensées et des plus rationnelles. Pire : elle a un esprit supérieur qui lui donne des airs de foldingue. Elle n'aurait donc aucunement inventé quoi que ce soit par rapport à cette histoire de filiation avec Rita Skeeter. Aussi, elle invoque la justice pour un test ADN envers Rita et son père biologique dont elle a souhaité taire le nom, pour l'instant. La célèbre journaliste est verte de rage : « _C'est absolument incroyable qu'on accepte de faire des tests pareils pour une gamine qui invoque un simple droit, et qu'on m'interdise la rédaction d'un petit article de presse ! Le monde est vraiment injuste !_ maugrée-t-elle ». A l'évidence, l'histoire de Géromine n'est pas encore terminée !

* * *

**Interview exclusive : Célestina Moldubec, croqueuse de vie et d'hommes**

_Suite à la demande de Rosina12, votre dévouée est allée interviewer Célestina Moldubec_

Parvati Patil : Bonjour, Célestina ! Je vous vois enfin en vrai… C'est quelque chose !

Célestina Moldubec : Merci, Parvati… Je suis une fervente lectrice de ton bulletin !

P.P. : _(rougit) _Oh, c'est très gentil à vous… Mais trêve de bavardage. Alors, vous avez fait un album en collaboration avec Mimi ?

C.M. : Oh, ce n'était pas un album complet. Nous n'avons fait que deux chansons avec Mimi, dont le tube est _Les toilettes de l'amour…_

P.P. : En effet. Et ça s'est bien passé ?

C.M. : Mimi a eu quelques crises d'angoisse, on a dû racheter deux amplis et trois caméras, mais finalement, c'était sympathique. C'est une fille professionnelle, quand elle veut.

P.P. : Et alors… Vous avez une carrière impressionnante… Vous pensez à continuer encore longtemps ?

C.M. : Je n'ai pas encore prévu de prendre ma retraite, si c'est ce que vous pensiez ! Mais je ne veux pas faire que de la chanson, maintenant. Je pense me tourner vers le cinéma. J'ai déjà un projet, là-dedans !

P.P. : Vraiment ? _(émerveillée) _Et quel est-il ?

C.M. : Oh, je ne peux pas vous dévoiler grand-chose… Mais Thorfinn Rowle me donne la réplique !

P.P. : Thorfinn… L'ancien mangemort ?

C.M. : Oui. Il s'est reconverti dans le cinéma. C'est un acteur exemplaire ! Il est très bon pour jouer les psychopathes.

P.P. : _(à voix basse)_ Tu m'étonnes, il a eu tout le temps de s'entraîner… _(grand sourire hypocrite) _Et alors, vous n'avez jamais été mariée ! Y a-t-il eu des hommes dans votre vie ?

C.M. : Vous ne lisez jamais la presse à scandale ? Pourtant, on entend souvent parler de moi…

P.P. : Moi ? Si… Mais nos lectrices, peut-être pas…

C.M. : Alors vous savez que je n'ai jamais été mariée, mais que j'ai eu au moins quinze histoires d'amour… Il y a eu mon premier amour : Evan Rosier. Mais nous avons rompu quand il s'est tourné du côté du mal… Entre autres, il y a eu Rabastan Lestrange, Newt Scamander… Et récemment, Regulus Black.

P.P. : Récemment ? Rien depuis ?!

C.M. : Oh, si, Blaise Zabini… mais je l'ai très vite épuisé.

P.P. : Quoi ?! Blaise a eu…

C.M. : Oui. Ce n'est pas si dramatique.

P.P. : Mais… Et Regulus Black ? Et Rabastan… ? Et Newt… ?...

C.M. : Oui, entre autres. Je ne saurais les citer tous, et puis il y a des hommes qui souhaitent garder leur anonymat. Ils sont mariés et parents, à présent…

P.P. : Vous êtes une sacrée, Célestina ! Et aucun n'a réussi à vous passer la bague au doigt ?

C.M. : _(rire incrédule) _Oh par Merlin ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Ce serait complètement aberrant pour moi !

P.P. : Certes… Mais donc, lequel a été le meilleur des petits amis ?

C.M. : Blaise sait parler, Newt a un carnet d'adresses faramineux et des moyens impressionnants… Rabastan a toujours été original et on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec lui… Mais il faut dire que Regulus a ma préférence : c'est un très bon coup au lit.

P.P. : Ah, euh… _(rire gêné) _Et euh… Vous êtes une femme pleine de surprise!

C.M. : Merci, Parvati. J'essaie juste de croquer la vie et d'en profiter pleinement ! Pour l'instant, je suie encore pas trop mal. Il faut bien en profiter !

P.P. : Certes… _(atterrée) _En tout cas, merci de cette interview !

C.M. : Mais avec plaisir ! Je vous raccompagne !

* * *

**En vrac dans le cul-de-sac de Pré-au-Lard : **

**SPECIAL SEMAINE DU PATRIMOINE SORCIER**

-Des peluches Nagini seront offertes aux cent premières personnes qui visiteront le musée de Marcelin Jedusor, créé en l'honneur de son cher grand-papa. Ne ratez pas cette occasion ! Les peluches sont faites en fibres biologique et sont non-allergènes. Testées et approuvées par des dermacomages.

-Messieurs Arthur Weasley et Lucius Malefoy vous proposent de vous amuser en découvrant leur atelier « les sorciers face aux moldus » où vous pourrez affronter vos amis en alliant l'ingéniosité moldue face au traditionalisme sorcier et découvrir avec lequel des deux vous remporterez le plus de points. Des lots seront offerts aux détenteurs du plus grand nombre de points.

-Enfin, découvrez les plus grandes légendes sorcières avec le Choixpeau Magique. Des contes les plus célèbres aux histoires les plus méconnues, de l'amour, de l'humour ou de l'horreur, le Choixpeau répondra à toutes vos demandes du folklore sorcier, des contrées anciennes à nos jours.

Les horaires et lieu des activités sont disponibles ci-après. Bonne semaine du patrimoine sorcier à tous !

Musée Marcelin Jedusor : place du vieux marché, Londres, ouvert de 10h à 18h.

Atelier Weasley/Malefoy : Chemin de Traverse, Londres, ouvert de 11h à 22h. Rendez-vous conseillés.

Histoires de Choixpeau : Poudlard, quelque part en Ecosse, ouvert de 10h30 à minuit.

* * *

**Voulez-vous danser sur un air de country avec le portrait de Tom Jedusor ?**

Lee Jordan : Bienvenue dans la rubrique de Lee Jordan ! Cette semaine, nous accueillons le portrait du plus noir des mages de tous les temps : Tom Jedusor. Comment allez-vous, cher Tom ?

Tom Jedusor : Très bien. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? _(regarde autour de lui)_

L.J. : Vous êtes convié dans cette émission, car il paraît que vous adoriez du temps de votre vivant les claquettes ! Vous étiez un peu musicien, avant de vouloir devenir maître du monde !

T.J. : Ah non, je n'ai jamais voulu devenir maître du monde ! Je voulais devenir immortel. C'est pas la même chose ! Et oui, j'ai toujours aimé la musique. Je suis un fin mélomane.

L.J. : Ah bon ? Vous pouvez nous en parler un peu plus ?

T.J. : Hé bien… Je sais jouer du piano, de la scie, du jumbé et de l'harmonia. Et puis, évidemment, je danse et je fais des claquettes depuis mon plus jeune âge.

L.J. : Ah ?

T.J. : J'ai appris à l'orphelinat. Je donnais des coups de pieds contre un mur, quand soudain j'ai réalisé qu'on pouvait faire de la musique avec ces chaussures. C'est fascinant !

L.J. : En effet ! Alors vous êtes prêt pour les questions de nos lectrices ?

T.J. : Assurément !

L.J. : Excellent ! C'est parti !

.

**Question de DelfineNotPadfoot :**

Comment avez-vous réagi (espèce de taré dangereux) lorsque vous avez su qu'on allait utiliser votre tête (de crapaud imberbe et méprisant) comme trophée pour le Tournoi de cette année ? Moi, j'ai adoré.

**Réponse de Tom Jedusor :**

Euh… Je ne répondrai pas à ces insultes immatures pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y a pas de mot pour ça ! Et j'ai perdu ma baguette magique, et je ne peux rien faire dans ce tableau, donc je passerai l'éponge. Ensuite, pour répondre à cette question qui me semble insultante, quand même, je dirais que je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. Quand je l'ai appris, j'ai d'abord voulu me rebeller, mais Luna Lovegood sait avoir un pouvoir de persuasion que beaucoup de diplomates lui envient. Et j'avoue que je l'aime bien aussi. Alors même si j'étais contre son idée, j'ai quand même accepté. Elle me fait rire avec son air dans la lune…

**Question de Elladora-Silverhawk :**

Comment avez-vous découvert votre passion pour les claquettes? En plus je pensais que c'était une discipline moldue...

**Réponse de Tom Jedusor :**

Comme je l'ai raconté un peu avant, j'ai découvert les claquettes à l'orphelinat où j'étais et où je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort. Alors, à défaut de pouvoir jouer avec les autres enfants, je me suis cousu des chaussures. J'ai même été dans une grotte lointaine avec quelques enfants pour m'aider à trouver un métal précieux qui permettrait d'avoir un son cristallin quand je taperais avec mes talons sur le sol. Et ça n'a pas manqué ! C'est une discipline moldue ? _(grand silence)_ Foutaises ! C'est avant tout moi qui l'ai découvert ! Les moldus n'ont rien inventé, ils ont simplement copié ma grandeur créative.

**Question de Charliee3216 :**

Y-a-t-il déjà eu une femme dans votre vie?

**Réponse de Tom Jedusor :**

Une femme ? Il y en a eu une. Je l'ai aimée comme un fou, et puis elle m'a quitté parce que je ne partageais pas sa vision des choses. C'est comme ça que Marcelin est au monde, d'ailleurs… _(rire dénué d'humour) _Mais depuis cette femme, je n'aime plus les femmes. Enfin si. Je suis en très bons termes avec Bella et puis j'aime beaucoup Cissy. Mais je me suis plus… tourné vers les hommes. J'ai toujours été plus attiré par les hommes que par les femmes, d'ailleurs. Par exemple, j'ai toujours admiré Dumbledore. Mais il m'a préféré Elphias Dodge. Après avoir concrétisé mon rêve de grandeur, je me suis rabattu sur Severus… Mais là encore, Severus Rogue aimait Lily Evans ! Si seulement elle avait été plus amicale, je l'aurais épargnée… Mais non, elle m'a toisé avec mépris : « Severus est mon ami, il ne t'aimera jamais ». Allez, hop ! Un Avada Kadavra entre les deux yeux ! Ca lui apprendra ! _(rire sadique)_

**Question de Indifférente :**

Quelle était la seule chose qui aurait pu t'empêcher de devenir l'effrayant Mage Noir que nous connaissons tous ?

**Réponse de Tom Jedusor :**

Si seulement Severus m'avait aimé… Si seulement j'avais pu percer dans mon numéro de claquettes à Broadway après ma scolarité à Poudlard… Si seulement on ne m'avait pas dit que le Père Noël n'existait pas ! Si seulement on m'avait encore fait croire que la petite souris passait réellement prendre les dents de lait… Je serais peut-être devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Un Ministre de la Magie ou quelque chose comme ça. Et je serais devenu un grand artiste musicien et danseur de claquettes. Ou un comédien, et j'aurais écrit des pièces de théâtre… Oui, tout ça, c'est de la faute à cette satanée Mrs Cole ! Si seulement elle m'avait fait un ou deux câlins pour m'endormir… _(pleurniche d'un ton sonore)_

.

L.J. : Tenez… _(tend un mouchoir)_

T.J. : Merci… _(se mouche bruyamment)_

L.J. : Bon… Hé bien, c'en fait des révélations, Tom ! Vous êtes un grand incompris, en fait !

T.J. : Absolument ! Alors que j'ai besoin plus que quiconque d'amour et d'eau fraîche ! Vous vous rendez compte ?!

L.J. : Oh oui… En tout cas, merci de votre temps, Tom !

T.J. : Avec plaisir !

L.J. : C'est la fin de cette émission. Avis aux amateurs : la semaine prochaine, nous retrouverons **Minerva McGonagall** qui joue de la cornemuse avec Harry Potter à ses heures perdues au café de Madame Pieddodu ! A la semaine prochaine !

* * *

**Pub : Rejoignez Cédric pour une course à dos de Sombrals**

_Merci à Ange-Lapuce pour cette information_

Vous rêvez de participer à une course réelle et stimulante ?

N'hésitez plus : la course à dos de Sombrals est faite pour vous !

Venez nombreux dimanche après-midi au pied du Tower Bridge.

Seuls ceux et celles qu'ont jamais vu la mort en face sont acceptés.

Ceci en vue de pimenter un peu la course.

La Fédération Sorcière des Jeux décline toute responsabilité lors de cet événement

* * *

Si vous avez des questions ou si vous souhaitez une interview en particulier, prenez contact avec ma secrétaire en cliquant sur « review » et je serais ravie de vous satisfaire !

Merci d'avoir lu, chers lecteurs et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouveaux petits potins !

**Prochaine édition : 25 septembre 2013**

Patilement vôtre,

Parvati


End file.
